


His Dark Secret Love

by Kimmimaru



Series: Still for Victory I Burn... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Cheating, Galra Culture, Galra Emperor Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Polyamorous Character, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: He's stood, watching the man he loves marry someone else. He's stood forcing a smile while the man he loves leans in and kisses another man. He's sat at his best friends side, rising from his seat to give a speech about wishing a couple their happily ever after.And it hurts.XXXKeith marries another in an attempt to seal the alliance between New Altea, Earth and New Diabazaal. Shiro realises his own marriage is a mistake and the reason Keith ran away from earth and hasn't returned since. Slowly their love for each other drives them both to the brink.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a few parts but not long. I have come to a bit of a sticky bit in my other fics so please bear with me if you're a regular reader of mine.
> 
> A warning: This fic is not about good or evil. It's about being human. It's about being a good person but messing up, badly. It's about trying to do your best but slipping up and hurting those you care about despite your best intentions. Please don't go into this thinking the characters are pure and innocent, they are not. They are also not evil. They're just young and very, very stupid. (not stupid BECAUSE they're young but stupid AND young)

_O Rose, thou art sick!_ _  
_ _The invisible worm_ _  
_ _That flies in the night,_ _  
_ _In the howling storm,_ _  
_ _Has found out thy bed_ _  
_ _Of crimson joy:_ _  
_ _And his dark secret love_ _  
_ _Does thy life destroy. - 'The Sick Rose' by William Blake_

  
He's stood, watching the man he loves marry someone else. He's stood forcing a smile while the man he loves leans in and kisses another man. He's sat at his best friends side, rising from his seat to give a speech about wishing a couple their happily ever after.  
  
And it hurts.  
  
He leaves soon after. He abandons Earth for good, barely even looking back as it dwindles behind him to the size of a marble. He flees because ultimately that's all he's good at. His hands shake on the controls, his eyesight blurring but he blinks it away and takes a deep breath. When he releases it it sounds too much like a name.  
  
New Diabazaal is a relief. When Keith lands he's ushered from his ship by overeager guards and escorted straight to where his mother is pouring over reams of data on a screen. She looks up when he knocks on the door and sees his face. She stands, abandoning her work to wrap him in her arms. He still smells like Earth and that sharp metallic tang of deep space. She presses her nose to the crown of his head and inhales, remembering that addictive scent all babies have before she draws away. She cups his face, sweeping away the stray tear that slides down his cheek that neither of them will speak of. Then she leads him silently into her room and the door hisses shut behind them.  
  
Keith is given his own rooms, more of a suite than anything. The bed is huge and round and piled with satin-like pillows. He has a wash room adapted specifically for his furless body. He has a balcony that overlooks a desert the colour of blood and his own terminal. The metal walls are strange and unfamiliar, the lights at night are the purple he grew used to in his time with the Blade of Marmora. He forgets he's living in a palace made for an Emperor who no longer exists.   
  
When Allura had brought back Altea and Diabazaal with her sacrifice, she had remade them exactly as they were before the planets destruction. Right down to the buildings. The Galra had been pleased with this, moving back to their home as soon as they could. Some still travelled the stars, preferring what they had known to a home they had never stepped foot on but many remembered the stories of old and wanted to return. Keith finds that it reminds him of the desert, his little shack and his father's face.  
  
He stays there for months. He receives messages from the others, mostly Hunk, Lance and Pidge. Shiro is quiet, occasionally sending him a message but otherwise he may as well not exist. Keith feels their distance like a missing tooth. It aches inside places he's not sure will ever heal.  
  
It doesn't take long before he's attending meetings. His mother and Kolivan both tell him that it's good for him to be keeping busy. He sits in on long, boring discussions about logistics, trade deals and the never ending debate on who would rule after Zarkon. Many Galra put their names forward for consideration. Keith listens and plays with a tablet pen, letting it roll a little way away before snatching it back before it could fall from the table.   
  
“Who better to rule us than the head of Voltron?”  
  
Keith blinks at that, looking up and straightening his posture, “What?” He asks, looking to his mother and Kolivan.  
  
“Perhaps it would be better to choose someone who actually listens during important meetings?” Lahn sighs, eyes narrowing at Keith like he was scolding a child, “He's much too young.”  
  
“Zarkon himself rarely listened in his youth,” An older Galra says, staring thoughtfully at Keith. Her hair is grey, tied back in a braid that falls over her shoulder. “His retainers were forever complaining about his wilfulness.”  
  
“Be that as it may, none of us wish to repeat history.” A male says warily, “We cannot afford to alienate half of our population. No offence Krolia, Keith, but never has a half-breed ruled us and it would be a bad idea to start now.”  
  
“I don't want to rule anyone.” Keith held up his hands, “I'm done leading.”  
  
“Perhaps some fresh blood would be a good thing?” Bogh suggests, ignoring Keith completely.  
  
“I agree. Who better to rule than someone who has already proven himself in battle many times, who was a part of the ancient order of Marmora and has lineage as strong as Krolia's? His credentials speak for themselves.”  
  
“His speech at the Kral Zera was certainly impressive and captured many younger hearts and minds.”  
  
“Woah, hang on-” Keith's cut off, as if he'd never spoken.  
  
“We should put it to the people.”   
  
“Why should we abandon tradition so completely? The Kral Zera has served our culture for generations upon generations, let the gods decide.”  
  
The old woman smirks at Keith like a self satisfied cat, “I agree. I say we put Keith forward for formal consideration. He would have the backing of many of the old clans, his bloodlines on his mothers side would ensure that.”  
  
“Come now, must we forget that he is half human? Many people still have difficulty trusting the Alliance, pushing a half-human onto them as a candidate for rulership would potentially drive us into civil war.” Lahn continues, as if Keith wasn't sat across from him.  
  
“Wait!” Keith slams his hand down upon the large stone table, causing everyone in the room to fall silent and stare at him. He takes a deep breath and glares at them all, “I don't want it. I don't want to become your leader or anyone else's. I'm done with all that.”  
  
“'Emperor Keith the Reluctant' doesn't sound like a very good title,” The old woman sniffs, “Any Galra worth the iron and fire in their blood would support your claim if you would just reach out and take it.”  
  
“You can't force me to do this. I _won't_. Choose someone else.” Keith sits and folds his arms across his chest while the old woman glares at him.  
  
“Well, it seems my son has spoken.” Krolia says, amused, “Perhaps we should adjourn and return when we're all a little more well rested?”  
  
“Seconded.” Kolivan growls, rising from his seat. The meeting breaks off, leaving the room almost empty except for Krolia and Keith.   
  
“Keith, no one is going to force you to do anything.” Krolia assures him, she reaches out and pushes his hair back from his shoulder, “Your hair is growing long.”  
  
Keith sighs, slumping in his seat as he rubs at his temples, “I don't even know why anyone would want me.”  
  
Krolia hums, “Think about everything you've done, how far you've come since you first stepped into the black lion, Keith. You are a capable warrior and a strong leader. Just because you cannot see that doesn't mean others don't.”  
  
Keith looks at his mother, her soft expression and nods slowly, “I know. I just don't want it.”  
  
“Then don't do it.” Krolia says simply, “Let them bicker over who will take the throne and do whatever it is you want.”  
  
“Thing is...I'm not even sure myself.” Keith says finally, looking up at the arched ceiling. “I...thought I knew but...I can't have that anymore.”  
  
“Give it time, Keith. You'll find what you were meant to do.”  
  
So Keith gives it time. He attends meetings, he listens, he learns. He lets his mother finally teach him about his heritage, about everything it means to be Galra. He trains more with Kolivan, feels himself grow stronger. Months pass.  
  


XXX  
  
“Axca, where are we going?” Keith asks one day as she leads him by the wrist down corridors and steps.   
  
“The hangars,” She says finally, glancing back at him over her shoulder, “You need to get out more.”  
  
“What? But I-”  
  
“She's right you know,” Zethrid seems to appear from the shadows, bearing down upon them like a battle ship and scooping Keith into the air. She throws him casually over her shoulder and carries him the rest of the way.  
  
“Hey! Put me down!”  
  
“No.”   
  
“Look, I'll go with you! You don't need to kidnap me!”  
  
“Yeah we do, you wouldn't leave on your own.” Ezor's familiar voice echoed through the massive hangar as they step through the doors.  
  
“Ugh. I can walk damn it!” Keith wiggles until finally Zethrid dumps him back on his feet, Axca grabs his elbow and steadies him. “Why're we here?”  
  
“Like I said, you need to get out.”  
  
“Ok, but we're still in.”  
  
“We're taking these babies!” Zethrid reaches out to several shapeless lumps of fabric and yanks it back to reveal vehicles that resemble Earths hoverbikes. “Sand racers!”  
  
“These are modified versions of what people used to use to get around on,” Axca smiles, “Want to race?”  
  


Keith licks his lips and then grins, a fierce, genuine expression he hasn't worn in too long. “I'm in.”  
  
Zethrid cracks her knuckles and swings one long leg over her bike, “Get ready to eat my dust, Paladin.”  
  
“Oh yeah? You've never seen me race.” Keith slides onto a leather seat, running his hands slowly over the machine. It's bigger than a hoverbike and is decorated in purple and black. The metal gleams under his hands and he feels truly alive for the first time in what feels like an eternity.  
  
The four of them race across sand dunes and over desert rocks. Red dust kicks up behind them, the only sounds are their own yells of joy and occasional banter. Axca beats Keith by a millimetre as they come to a halt beside a strange formation of jagged crimson rock. Keith reaches up and pushes the goggles he had borrowed from his face. Zethrid and Ezor pull up alongside them and look up at the rocks.  
  
“My uncle said that these rocks once belonged to an ancient race that used to live here,” Zethrid grunts as she swings her leg over the bike and climbs off. She steps up to them and runs her hand over the surface, brushing off particles of glittering sand. She reveals strange patterns carved into it, strange animals and symbols that vaguely look like modern Galran. Keith moves closer, curiosity piquing.   
  
“Your uncle...” Ezor hesitates, “He used to live here, right? Before it was destroyed.”  
  
“Yeah,” Zethrid lowers her eyes and bends, picking up a sand-worn stone and bouncing it idly in her palm. “They were defeated by the Galra a long, long time ago.”  
  
“Who was he? Your uncle I mean?” Keith asked, running his fingers over the grooves and ridges carved by ancient chisels.   
  
The girls all share a look between them before Zethrid shrugs, “Sendak.” She admits.  
  
Keith turns, eyes wide, “ _Sendak_?!”  
  
“Technically he was her great uncle.” Ezor says, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the wind picked up and blew sand against her boots.   
  
“But you're not fully Galra, are you?” Keith watches her shift.  
  
“No. My mother...I don't remember her but my father said she was Nudati. I met Sendak only a few times, what I know of him comes from my father. He disowned our part of the clan when we started finding mates outside of the Galra.”  
  
“Makes sense for him.” Keith agreed, feeling a twinge of guilt, “I'm...sorry though.”  
  
Zethrid looks at him like he's cracked, her scarred face wrinkling, “Why?” She asked, “You defeated him in battle. He lost so he died, you won and you lived. He was weaker than you in the end.”  
  
Keith flushes at the compliment, he clears his throat and turns back to the rocks, “Why'd you guys bring me out here anyway?”  
  
“We heard about Shiro's marriage,” Axca says slowly, “I'm sorry,”  
  
Keith's fingers curl where they rest on the warm stone, he lowers his head, “Yeah. So am I.” He mutters and feels Axca's hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, there's plenty of other fignuts on the gooby tree.” Zethrid pats him on the shoulder so hard his knees almost buckle.   
  
Keith can't help the small huff of laughter that escapes him, “What the hell's a gooby tree?”  
  
“It's a tree that grows fignuts.” Axca explains unhelpfully.  
  
They soon sit down and Axca pulls out a small cannister full of Galran alcohol. They take turns taking a sip each and pass it on, talking about nothing as the suns set behind them and sends their shows sprawling in two directions.  
  
Finally they all rise and head back to the palace. Keith realises he's feeling marginally better.  
  
XXX  
  
The meeting has been going on for vargas. Keith sits slumped in his chair while the elders argue around him about treaties and slowly releasing the enslaved planets, giving back land to the natives and all the trouble that comes with that. Krolia insists that they split the empire up into quadrants, send out groups of officials to oversee the hand overs and ensure each planet receives appropriate aid. Kolivan offers the help of the Blades to a few mutters of distrust that are all but ignored. Finally they return to the topic of who will rule the empire.  
  
“We cannot continue this way,” Lahn says, running fingers through the tuft of his hair, “Already several splinter factions have organised small raids on the outskirts of the empire, if this continues we'll be torn to shreds from within. We need something to unite us all. Peace cannot be achieved within a power vacuum.”  
  
“You are correct.” Kolivan sighs, “My agents have reported increased violent activities on the edges of our systems. Pirates for the most part, the remnants of those still loyal to Zarkon's legacy. But this cannot be ignored, the second we are seen as weak more and more will flock to join them.”  
  
“So what do you propose we do?” The old woman from the last meeting, Gnak, says; her eyes fixed on Keith before she looks away.  
  
“I suggest we secure the outer reaches, send out a force to put these pirates down-” Lahn suggests.  
  
“No.” Kolivan insists firmly, “If we kill our own now we will only be proving that we are little more than the coalitions Yuppers. What we need is undeniable proof that Earth, Altea and Diabazaal can work together as a united front. As _equals_.”  
  
“It could work to draw them back in.” Gnak muses, “But how are we to seal this alliance?”  
  
“With marriage.” Lahn says, tilting his head, “A very public marriage.” His yellow eyes scan the table, “In the days of splintered clans we sealed alliances with political marriages; joining the two clans together forever.”  
  
“But who can we put forward as a candidate for this?” Kolivan asks, shaking his head wearily, “Normally it would be the son or daughter of the clan leader, or Emperor. Prince Lotor died in the rift and there is no one of Zarkon's blood left.”  
  
“But we do have a prominent figure among us who could be offered,” Gnak began, smirking slyly, “Keith,” She indicated him with a withered hand, “He is not only half Galra but he was the head of Voltron. A leader, a warrior. He has the respect of Galra, Earthlings and Alteans. He would unite both Earth and Daibazaal through his blood and Altea through marriage.”  
  
Keith stares at the woman, blinking stupidly. “What?” He mutters, turning to look at his mother, “Mom?”  
  
“She is right, Keith.” Krolia began slowly, “You would be the perfect candidate for this if it's what you want.”  
  
“M-Marriage? I don't-”  
  
Gnak's face turns grave, she picks up one of many tablets that scatter the table and flicks through until she finds what she wanted. Slowly she pushes it towards Keith who looks down to see a planet filled with burnt homes, people dressed in rags, wounded being carted too and from the only building left standing. He swallows and sets it back down.  
  
“Without a strong leader, without this alliance sealed with blood; this will be the fate of many. Our empire is falling apart, tearing at the seams. We cannot allow it to continue, Paladin.”  
  
“Your job as head of Voltron was to free the people from an evil regime.” Lahn adds, leaning forward, “To protect the innocent and fight for those who could not fight for themselves. Securing our place in this new universe we are trying to build is a part of Voltron's legacy.”  
  
“But...the lions are gone...I...”  
  
“Keith,” Krolia put a hand on his arm, “Don't give an answer now. Think about it.”  
  
Keith nods. Unable to do much else as the meeting finally breaks up.  
  
XXX  
  
“They want me to marry a total stranger,” Keith complains as he falls backwards onto his bed and throws an arm over his face. On his terminal Pidge watches him from over the top of her glasses. She's dressed in a crumpled white lab coat and her hair is tied back into two messy pig tails.

  
“What for?” She asks, picking up a cup of something and sipping it.  
  
“For the good of the empire?” Keith half-asks before groaning, “It's getting desperate out here, they're right about that. We need a new leader and fast or something big, something to prove we're doing all we can to help Diabazaal and the Galra...”  
  
“I see their point, Keith. You are the most famous half-breed in the universe. If anyone can unite a fractured species of war-like people it's you.”  
  
Keith growls and glares at the screen, Pidge ignores him. “But marriage? I'd be giving up my freedom for...for what? A total stranger?”  
  
“I know it's hard but all I can say is you have to do what you feel is right.” Pidge sighs, running fingers through her messy fringe, “Have you spoken to Shiro recently?”  
  
Keith flushes and looks away, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow, “No.” He mutters, voice muffled.  
  
“Keith, he misses you.” Pidge says quietly, “We all do.”  
  
“Katie-” Keith cuts himself off, sighing and closing his eyes, “I can't. I can't go back and...and see him like that. Not again.”  
  
He knows Pidge is looking at him with pity in her gaze but when she sighs and finally changes the subject he can forgive her for it.  
  
He spends his days training with anyone willing to do so, Axca and Kolivan are his usual partners. Sometimes he ends up sparring with a soldier, a grunt or some other blade member. Occasionally he gets propositioned. Usually he accepts. He goes to bed with them, a single night of passion before he leaves them before the suns rise. He never sees the same person twice and prefers it that way. He gets a small reputation but the Galra are free with their sexual activity so none of it is negative. His fame as the Black Paladin gives him extra mystique and he is more popular than he ever thought possible. A few times his mother catches him doing the walk of shame back to his rooms but all she does is raise an eyebrow as he slinks past her guiltily.   
  
One night he was lying tangled in soft sheets while clawed fingers combed through his hair. He lay on his front, letting his latest lover touch him for a while. He is half asleep when he hears beeping from the tablet he brought with him. Sleepily he reaches down and pulls it close, answering the incoming call without thinking. Shiro's face flashes on screen. Keith's heart skips a beat, his mouth goes dry and he sits up with wide eyes. He forgets for a moment that he's totally naked and bearing the marks of another across his exposed skin. His lover leans in, nipping at the top of his ear and muttering his name, “K-Keith!” Shiro exclaims, eyes on the scene before him. “I'm sorry, I can call back later-”  
  
“No! No it's...it's fine.” Slowly Keith disentangles himself and pushes his lovers eager hands away, “I'll be back in a tick, Rek.”   
  
The blade shrugs and leans back in his bed, eyes moving down Keith's body and fixing on his ass as he limps across the room and into the bathroom. When the door closes Keith leans up against the wall and stares at Shiro, soaking him in. His hair is pushed back from his face, he's growing stubble across his jaw and his glasses flash in the light streaming through a bedroom window. Keith takes a deep breath and sinks down the wall to sit on the floor. “Hi.” He manages after an awkward silence.  
  
“Hi.” Shiro's smile is soft and sweet and makes Keith's stomach do weird things. “Sorry if I...interrupted.”  
  
“No. It's fine.” Keith shakes his head, pushing hair from his eyes.  
  
“Your hair...it's getting long.”  
  
“Yeah, I should cut it.”  
  
“No. I like it.” Shiro says softly, eyes looking larger and more beautiful behind the lenses. Keith wishes he could push his fingers into his hair and mess it up. “I just called because...we haven't talked in a while. I miss you.”  
  
“Sorry...I just...” Keith licks his lips, lying to Shiro has always been hard, “I've been kinda busy.”  
  
“I noticed,” Shiro's voice changes, just for a second but he sounds bitter. Pained. Keith pushes that thought away, he's a happily married man now, why would he be jealous? “I heard that you're having trouble finding a new leader.”  
  
Keith grimaces, “Yeah.”  
  
“I also heard that you seem to be the most popular candidate.”  
  
“I've turned it down.” Keith says, shifting as the cold from the tiles seeps into his skin, “I don't want it.”  
  
“Hm, Emperor Keith has a nice ring to it.”  
  
Keith laughs, the first real laugh he's had in a while, “It sounds stupid.”  
  
“It's good to see you, Keith.” Shiro says finally, face sobering a little as he fiddles with the ring on his finger. Keith watches him slide it off and turn it idly around, the light flashes from the gold band before it falls to the desk surface. Shiro doesn't pick it up again.   
  
“How's everything on Earth?”  
  
“Oh, yeah...we're working on new ships using Altean-Earth tech. Pidge's been burning the candle at both ends with some new recruits, working them to the bone.” Shiro laughs to himself, “They'll be ready by summer for test flights. Griffin's leading the teams who're gonna be flying them, they're doing drills now to prepare. Matt says they'll fly like a dream.”  
  
Keith smiles, “Maybe you'll be able to get in one.”  
  
Shiro's smile falls slightly, “I doubt it. Being Admiral and Earth's first representative means I can't just go flying off on my own. I have guards now,”  
  
“Guards? You?” Keith laughs, “At least they'll keep you out of trouble.”  
  
“They try.” Shiro's eyes sparkle mischievously, “I like to test them, make sure they're up to the job.”  
  
“I know from experience that keeping you safe is hard work,”  
  
“Keith,”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Is there...” Shiro folds his hands on the desk, covering the ring, “Is there any chance you'll come back some day soon?”  
  
Keith hangs his head, “I don't know. Maybe? It depends how long it takes to regain control over what's left of the Empire.”  
  
“Yeah. I get that.” Shiro sounds disappointed but he clears his throat and forces a smile, “So-” From somewhere in Shiro's house Keith hears the door open and a voice call through. Shiro turns as his office door opens to reveal Curtis. He sees the screen and smiles, offering a little wave.  
  
“Hey, just wondered if you wanted some take out?” Curtis asks.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Shiro smiles and Curtis leans down to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
“I'll go order then. Hello, Keith.”   
  
“Hi.” Keith tries to smile, he really does but it feels stiff and awkward on his face.  
  
Curtis kisses Shiro one last time before turning and leaving them to it again, Shiro turns right back to Keith as if nothing had even happened. Keith's heart sinks. His stomach turns to knots and he has to force himself to keep his cool. He curls one hand into a fist and focusses on the feeling of his nails digging into his skin. “Look, Shiro...I gotta go...” He manages, forcing the words through numb lips.  
  
“Oh,” Shiro's face falls, “Yeah...ok. Uh...enjoy your night with what's his name.”  
  
“Rek.” Keith whispers, “Thanks.” He reaches out and turns the pad off without saying good bye. Slowly he rises, moving to the door and opening it. Rek remains where Keith left him, eyes lighting up when he sees him. Keith drops the data pad on his pile of clothes and climbs on top of the Galra. He leans down and kisses him; deep, filthy and wet. When he pulls away Rek growls. “I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my name.” He mutters roughly as Rek grasps his hips and arches up into him.  
  
The next day Keith enters the meeting room and stands in front of the elders, he keeps his shoulders back and his face stern, “I've done my thinking and I'll do it.” He says firmly, resolve in his gaze as he meets the eyes of everyone in the room, “I'll marry whoever you want me to.”  
  
“Are you sure, Keith?” Krolia asks carefully, “This isn't something to be taken lightly.”  
  
“Yeah. I'm sure.”   
  
“Very well then, it is settled. We'll send a missive to Altea and Earth so that they may choose a candidate of their own.” Gnak says, smiling in relief as she looks Keith in the eye, “You're making a great sacrifice once again, Paladin. For that, we thank you.”  
  
Keith hangs his head, unable to meet her gaze for long, “Yeah.” He mutters and slowly sinks into a seat while the room erupts into conversation.  
  
XXX  
  
“Our top story, tonight on Universal News; Keith Kogane, head of Voltron and ambassador to the planet New Daibazaal has announced today that he is to be married. This exciting story broke earlier today when representatives of the Galran High Council held a universe-wide press conference. This isn't the first marriage to be announced in the past half a year. Recently Admiral Takashi Shirogane held his own wedding to one Curtis Green, a member of his very own bridge crew on the IGF Atlas. This happy news has-”  
  
Shiro turns off the news. The screen goes dark and he sits in his chair, hands folded and chin resting on his closed fists. The image of Keith they had used was one taken on Diabazaal, his hair is much longer and he's dressed in the robes of a Blade leader. He looks strong, healthy and every inch the leader Shiro always knew he would be. And it hurts. He's aware that this is his fault. He knows he should have pursued him when he had the chance but fear and his own terrible mental state had held him back. Shiro put his face in his hands, his ring weighing heavily against his skin. He whispered Keith's name into the darkness of his office and regretted every decision he'd made since returning to earth. The distance he'd put between them, the pain in Keith's face when he'd asked him to be his best man. “You're an idiot, Takashi.” He mutters to himself, sighing and busying himself with tidying away the papers scattering his desk.  
  
XXX  
  
“They've sent back their answer.” Krolia says as she enters Keith's room.   
  
He's lying on his bed, hugging a pillow. He turns his head to watch as she moves forward, holding out a tablet. Reluctantly he takes it and sees an image of a handsome Altean male. He's dressed in robes, curly dark hair framing his face. His jaw is strong, skin dark and eyes a bright, vivid blue. The marks on his cheeks glow a faded pink. Keith hands it back and slumps back down onto the mountain of pillows he'd collected around himself, creating a sort of protective nest so he could wallow in comfort.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Well what?” Keith replies, stroking the pillow he's clutching to his chest.  
  
“What do you think of him?”  
  
“Does it even matter?”  
  
“Of course it does,” Krolia sighs, seating herself beside her son and running claws through his hair. It's unbrushed and tangled, she gently starts teasing knots out. “It matters that you're at least attracted to him. No one expects you to fall in love but you will be spending the rest of your life with him and...” She takes a breath, “Our lives are long, Keith. Try not to forget that.”  
  
Keith frowns, trying not to close his eyes as his mother continues to groom him, “I won't. And...yeah he's ok.”  
  
“Ok? Is that all?” Krolia laughs quietly, picking out a particularly stubborn knot with the tips of her claws.   
  
“It won't be a hardship to fuck him.” He says mulishly.  
  
“That's not quite what I meant but it's something.” She sighs, drawing back a little and smoothing down Keith's rumpled t-shirt, “You didn't have to agree you know.”  
  
“I did.” Keith finally closes his eyes, “It was this or spend the rest of my long life alone and I...” He shivers, curling up tighter into a ball, “I won't do it again. I _can't_.”  
  
Krolia stiffens, a pang of pain in her heart as she fights the urge to pull her son close and assure him he'll never be alone again. She knows that Keith will reject her comfort though so she holds herself back, “If you're sure this is what you want I will be here for you,” She assures him instead, resuming her stroking of his hair. It's soft, similar in texture to his fathers. Her heart aches for her lost love and for her son as she watches his eyes slide closed again. “Kolivan wishes to discuss wedding preparations as soon as possible and Altea has extended an offer for you to meet your betrothed.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Altea.”  
  
Keith's eyes open again and he sits up, “Ok. Can I take the wolf?”  
  
Krolia smiles, “I'm sure it won't be a problem.”  
  
XXX  
  
When Keith and his wolf step out of the shuttle he's greeted by a small group of Altean dignitaries and an over-exuberant Coran.   
  
“Welcome, your majesty,” Coran puts one hand on his chest and bows in the Galra way.   
  
Keith flushes and frowns, “I'm not 'majesty'. Coran-”  
  
“I heard they made you emperor!” Coran says, bouncing a little and eyeing Keith, “You've grown again. Oh and hullo Kosmo!” The wolf wags his tail before bounding up to Coran and sticking his nose right into his crotch, Coran laughs loudly and tries to push him away. It would work except the wolf is approximately the size of a baby elephant and just as strong. Keith has given up trying to dissuade his friends of calling his wolf Kosmo at this point, it was a losing battle. “So, we made you up a room in the royal suite, to suit your new-”  
  
“Coran,” Keith growls, “I'm not royalty. I turned it down.”  
  
“Oh.” Coran's face falls a little before he recovers and twists the end of his moustache, “Very well then, come this way.” He turns on his heel and walks off towards the imposing towers of the new castle. Keith follows, feeling the other Altean's fall into line behind him like fancily dressed baby ducklings.  
  
As they walk Coran chatted, filling Keith in on everything that had been happening on Altea while he'd been mired in Galran politics. They walk past the statue of Allura and Keith pauses to brush his fingers across the plinth. Flowers lay scattered about her feet along with candles and other offerings. He sees a small, stuffed, rather battered looking blue lion sagging a little beside a dying juniberry flower. Keith bows his head before turning away, he meets Coran's gaze and offers him a small smile.  
  
“She'd be proud of everything you've become, Keith.” Coran says, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, “Despite everything she loved you,”  
  
“I know.” Keith replies, looking back up at her smiling face, “I miss her.”  
  
“So do I.” Coran says simply, taking a breath before moving on.   
  
XXX  
  
Shiro sits on his couch, data pad in hand and glasses slipping down his nose as he signs document after document. The words are turning blurry, getting harder and harder to read as he scrolled. The TV is on in the background, some weird Altean chat show. A name causes Shiro to look up. On the screen is a tall, handsome Altean man dressed in pale blue that matched his eyes. He was smiling at the host, a woman with long blond hair and talking about his engagement. To Keith.   
  
_“So, Altea's most sought after bachelor settles down with none other than Diabazaal's most eligible bachelor. How does it feel, to know you've taken one of the universes most desirable heroes off the market?”  
  
The man laughs, “I don't know yet. It all feels a little...unreal. After everything we've been through, it was always hard to imagine I'd even settle down at all. There was a time while we were under Haggar's control where I wondered if I'd even live to see the next phoebe...it's all thanks to Keith and his team that I'm here to accept this proposal.”  
  
“Of course, and everyone is eternally thankful for Voltron's heroic battle for our universe.” The woman nods, eyes cast down in remembrance, “This marriage, it seems, is a much needed and pleasant distraction from our recent past. We have yet to hear from Mr. Kogane himself but I'm sure he's just as excited as we are.”  
  
“Well, I hope so.”   
  
“In marrying each other we mustn't forget the reason for it. To unite three races once at war with one another. You are in the process of arranging a meeting with the black paladin, are you not?”  
  
“Yes. We intend to meet very soon, without the press.-”  
_  
Shiro turns the television off. He rises and moves into his kitchen where Curtis is cooking, onions and garlic frying away in a pan while he hums and opens up a cupboard. “Shiro, could you grab me the sauce up there?”  
  
Shiro looks up and his Altean hand moves of it's own accord, rising to the top of the cupboard and picking the sauce from the shelf. He hands it over to Curtis who smiles and leans in. Shiro lets him press a kiss to his cheek. “I heard the news.” Curtis says, smiling as he adds the sauce and then checks on the pasta, “Keith's getting married, huh? Will you be his best man like he was yours?”  
  
Shiro feels something cold form in the pit of his stomach but somehow forces a smile, “Who knows?”  
  
“I hope he's happy. I don't know him well but he's your best friend,”  
  
“Yeah. I heard it's all political.”  
  
Curtis shrugs, “Well, weirder things have happened. Keith deserves someone who loves him, maybe there's a chance they'll fall in love in time.”  
  
That hurts. Shiro feels it like a punch to his solar plexus. He rubs a hand over his chest, frowning at the tiles beneath his socked feet, “Yeah. Maybe.”  
  
“You ok, honey?”  
  
“Yeah sorry. Maybe just some indigestion.”  
  
“There's some medicine in the cupboard.”  
  
Shiro nods and goes through the cabinet, his mind whirling with thoughts of Keith. He takes out some stomach meds and palms two tablets before putting the rest back. He backs away, allowing Curtis to kiss him again. The light, billowy feeling he used to get when they touched was absent. All he felt now was cold.  
  
XXX  
  
Coran escorts Keith through the castle, so reminiscent of the original castle of lions that Keith almost feels home sick for it. He follows his old friend through the ballroom where Alteans all dance and drink to soft music coming from the speakers and finally they step outside into the gardens. It's night time, the trees lit up with tiny floating lights. A moon much bigger than earths hangs in the nights sky, silver and full.  
  
“He's just this way,” Coran says, smiling and tugging at his formal wear. Keith follows on his heels, dressed in his best Blade's armour and a crimson sash across his chest. He walks until Coran stops in a small grove, the scent of juniberries floods the area. Before Keith is a low white bench made of beautifully carved wood, a low hanging tree dangles it's branches into a small pool which contains strange fish that flash and glow as they play in the water. Sat on the bench, dressed in pale robes of a soft lavender is the man Keith is supposed to marry. Keith curls his hands into fists as he puts them behind his back at parade rest. “Ah, Livius!”  
  
The Altean looks up and smiles, “Coran,” He bows his head a little before fixing his gaze on Keith, “Your Majes-”  
  
“No.” Keith says before flushing, he clears his throat and shakes his head, “I'm really not emperor. We haven't elected anyone yet.”  
  
“Ah, my mistake.” Livius glances at Coran who nods his head.  
  
“I'll leave you two to it then,” He bows and turns away, leaving them both alone. Keith wishes he had remained.  
  
“Please, come sit with me.”  
  
Keith hesitates but then takes a breath and takes the offered seat, “Thanks,” He says, looking over at the pond where ripples spread across the water.  
  
“You're...a lot prettier in person.” Livius says slowly, “No offence, I just wasn't expecting your eyes to be quite so...captivating.”  
  
Keith blinks, his face turning a dark red, “I-I-” He stutters before forcing his mouth to work, “Thanks.”  
  


“I know this must be strange for you. It is for me as well. Perhaps we can get to know one another?”  
  
Keith nods hesitantly, he looks down at the paving stones beneath his feet, “What...what did you wanna know?”  
  
“Well, everything. We're going to be married soon.” He leans forward, eyes bright and curious, “You're quite the mystery and I'm eager to get to understand you better.”  
  
Keith shifts uneasily, “Uh...”  
  
“Perhaps I can start?” Livius smiles, it's a friendly expression and he doesn't seem to really expect anything from Keith other than exactly what he'd asked, “I was born on the colony you and your mother found,” He begins, eyes drifting to the stars, “I never knew the first Altea but we had our stories, oral histories mostly. Lotor took my mother, brother and twin sister to the other colony...” His smile fades and he sighs, “I should have known. We all should have-”  
  
“No one could have known.” Keith interrupts, he meets Livius' eyes and puts his hand gingerly on his, “Lotor was convincing. He even fooled us for a while.”  
  
Livius looks down at their hands, cheeks darkening in a blush, “Yes. I suppose you're right. None of us can help beating ourselves up about it though. All the what-if's keep us up at night.”  
  
“Yeah, I get that.”   
  
“Anyway, my father and I were the only one's left. I had never been tested. When they took my little sister I was sick and couldn't make it to the testing. Who knew that a bad case of Juggupuff pox would save my life?” He laughs, a light, airy sound, “It turns out that if I hadn't been sick that day Lotor would have discovered my latent alchemical talent and hauled me away along with my twin. When Haggar came I had my doubts about her but what could a single man do against such power? I hadn't been trained. All I could do was watch as my friends fell under her spell the same way they did Lotor's. I have you to thank for saving my people, Keith. I, and every Altean here, owe you our lives.”  
  
“I didn't...didn't really do...”  
  
“Of course you did,” Livius takes Keith's hands in both his own, his eyes wide and earnest, “You saved us.”

  
“I did what anyone would've done,” Keith mutters, embarrassed by the praise and the intensity with which it was given.  
  
“Not anyone. Few would have been strong enough or willing to stand against such a tyrant.” Livius held Keith's hand gently in his own as they settled back down beside each other. “Thanks to you I have had the opportunity to train under some of the most skilled Alchemists, I gained my own sort of fame. I have put all my skills into learning the healing arts, ones that Allura herself learned in Oriande. Coran gave us access to some of her records, ones he managed to save before the destruction of the castle of lions. Truly, she was an amazing person.”  
  
“She was.” Keith sighs, smiling at Allura's memory.   
  
“So, what about you? Where did your journey begin?”  
  
“I-uh...” Keith feels himself tense, “I was...a student at the Galaxy Garrison on Earth.” He says hesitantly, kicking his boot across the paving stones, “I was a pretty good pilot.”  
  
“I've always wanted to fly! I've never had the chance since I usually have so much to study.”  
  
Keith looks up and smiles, “Wanna learn?”  
  
“You'd teach me?”   
  
“Yeah.” Keith rises and holds out his hand, “C'mon, my ship's close by.”  
  
“What? N-now?” Livius hesitates before taking a breath, “Yes. Let's go.” He lets Keith haul him to his feet and together the start to make their way back to the landing pads.  
  
They sneak through the castle, avoiding the masses of people until they made their way to the hangars. Keith's ship stood in it's bay, gleaming black and red. Keith grinned, turning to Livius with bright eyes. Livius follows his hurried steps until they reach the small ship and Keith puts his hand on it. The door opens and they both scramble inside, Keith turning to give Livius a helping hand. Livius stumbles as he steps inside, Keith grabs him by the arms and steadies him. They stay for a moment, staring at each other until Keith looks away and releases him. He moves to the cock pit and slides into the pilots seat. Livius moves to his side and looks down at the controls which light up beneath Keith's gloved fingers. Somewhere behind them there's a soft popping sound, Livius turns and lets out a soft exclamation of awe.  
  
“Oh, that's just Kosmo.” Keith glances back at the wolf who stands before Livius, sniffing the hem of his robes before shoving his nose into the fork of his legs.  
  
Livius squeals and laughs, trying to push the huge beast away, “He's adorable. I've never seen anything like him before!” He exclaims happily, rubbing at Kosmo's ears.  
  
“No one has. Ok, you ready for take off?” Keith asks, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“As I'll ever be.” Livius sits himself into the co-pilots seat and watches Keith ready the ship for take off.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stares down at the invitation on his data pad. It has already been scheduled into his diary, meetings and other mundane tasks pushed aside to make room.   
  
_You are cordially invited to attend the joining of Keith of Diabazaal and Earth and Livius of Altea...  
  
_ Shiro lets the pad fall from numb finger tips, he leans forward, elbows on his desk as he pushes his hands into his hair and closes his eyes. A headache brews at the front of his skull, threatening to overtake him. He sighs, and rubs at his eyes beneath his glasses before removing them and tossing them on his desk.   
  
In the living room Curtis is watching the news.  
  
 _Keith Kogane was spotted recently with his betrothed stepping out of his ship after an impromptu foray into Altea's system...  
  
_ A decent person would be happy for his best friend. A decent person wouldn't feel the pain and desire turning into something like hate. But Shiro learnt long ago that he's not quite as decent as the media make him out to be.  
  
XXX  
  
“A traditional Galran wedding involves several stages,” Kolivan says, standing before Keith as he turns back and forth idly in a wheelie chair, “The first stage involves ritualistic bathing in specific scented oils.” Keith rolls his shoulders and spins again, turning back round to face Kolivan who fixes him with a deadly glare, “The second part involves your father-”  
  
Keith looks away with a frown, “We can skip that bit.”  
  
Kolivan raises an eyebrow, “If we skip any parts people will assume the marriage will not last, it is terrible bad luck.”  
  
“I don't care. Skip it.”  
  
“Keith,” Krolia says quietly, “Kolivan will fill the role your father would take.” She places a hand on his arm, “I understand your reluctance but we must show the people we are committed to this.”  
  
Keith sighs and closes his eyes, tilting his head back against the back rest, “ _Fine_.” he groans and begins swaying back and forth in his chair, fiddling with the lever.  
  
“The second part will involve me applying your war paint,”  
  
“War paint? I'm getting married, not going into battle.” Keith rolls his eyes and spins around again slowly, watching the room slide past before coming back around to face Kolivan.  
  
“It is tradition.” Kolivan growls, “The paint is symbolic. The red will represent the sands of Diabazaal and the blood of your conquered enemies, the white will represent your valour-”  
  
“Ok, I get it.”

  
“As I was saying; after the war paint is applied you will be dressed in your ceremonial robes. Then you will be escorted to the courtyard where the guests will be gathered. We like to keep the formalities short, so that will not take long. After the ceremony is completed you will enter the feasting tent where everyone will sit for a meal. Towards the end there will be some ceremonial battles, the winners of each match will be congratulated by you and your husband. You will award the overall winner with a wreath of desert blossoms.”  
  
Keith perks up at the idea of fights, “Will I be able to-”  
  
“No.” Kolivan cut him off firmly, “The wedded couple do not partake in the fights.”  
  
Keith huffed and spun around again, “Fine then. What next?”  
  
“After the winner has been announced they will have the honour of handing you and your husband your da'aalik. It is a drink made from a flower that only grows on Diabazaal, this tradition died out once we become a star faring race but is now making it's return. You will both drink from the cups and then enter the forth stage.”  
  
“What's the drink for?” Keith asks suspiciously, cranking the lever on his chair until his legs are splayed out across the floor. Krolia sighs.  
  
“It is an aphrodisiac.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith's eyes go wide and he glances at his mother, “Uh...why?”  
  
“For the final stage. The mating.”  
  
“The-uh...what now?”  
  
“You will mate your husband before your guests.” Krolia says firmly, “Without it your marriage will be invalid.”  
  
Keith purses his lips, eyeing Kolivan and Krolia before he sighs and shrugs, “Fine.” he grumbles and slides off of the chair and stands. “We done? I want to train.”  
  
“You will be expected to attend a fitting for your robes at sundown tomorrow evening,” Kolivan advises him sternly.  
  
Later, after Keith's washed the sweat from his body and is lounging in bed he hears his tablet ping. He pulls it from his dresser, half naked and dripping and opens the video feed.  
  
Hunk's face appears, a grin stretching his lips, “Hi!”  
  
“Hunk,” Keith smiles, a familiar warmth spreading through him that Hunk has always inspired. Of all of his friends, Hunk had always been the easiest to get along with. He was always so innately kind, Keith knew he didn't have a mean bone in his body. “What's up, buddy?” He moves to his bed and sits down.  
  
“I just got the invite. You really going through with this?” Hunk asks, straight off the bat. Keith supposes that after years of friendship Hunk knew him as well as Keith would ever allow anyone to know him.  
  
“Yeah,” Keith says finally, “Not like I've got much of a choice, right? If we don't do this then everything we're working for will just fall apart. I'm not gonna let the Galra go back to what they were.”  
  
Hunk smiles, “Yeah, I get that. I just...” He pauses and glances away before leaning closer, as if he was about to share a secret, “What about Shiro?”  
  
Keith feels his heart skip, he swallows and fixes a frown on his face, “What about Shiro?”  
  
“Well, ya'know...we all kinda assumed that-”  
  
“Assumed what?” Keith snapped, suddenly furious, “Me and Shiro...we were friends ok? Only ever friends.”  
  
“Woah, yeah ok.” Hunk lifted his hands as if in surrender, “Look, buddy, I'm not like...trying to pry but you and Shiro were always...so much closer than any of us. Even me and Lance were never that close. At his wedding you were-”  
  
“I was _what_?” Keith growls, tempted to throw the tablet across the room just to get away from Hunk's understanding expression.  
  
“You looked pretty upset, man. Even Lance noticed. What Shiro did...that was cruel. Really cruel. Even if it was unintentional, forcing you to say those things in front of everyone? We could hear how much you were hurting and none of us could do a damn thing about it. And afterwards...you just...took off. Didn't even say good bye. Look, we get it. You needed space and time to...think...or something but we're your friends man. You're our _family_. We care. We miss you.”  
  
Keith feels the tell tale burn in his eyes and blinks rapidly, he frowns and looks away. Unable to meet Hunk's gaze. His fingers tighten on the tablet and he has to press his lips into a thin line. He'd never actually heard the others call him family before, not in such an obvious way. It made him feel weird, like he'd regained a missing limb. He couldn't speak. Couldn't risk opening his mouth. He knew he'd say or do something stupid. He wasn't going to cry in front of Hunk.  
  
“We don't want you hurting yourself anymore,” Hunk continues, his honest, open face and wide eyes almost drawing Keith back in again, “If this is...some kinda sick form of self-punishment then we don't think it'd be a good idea to go through with it. That's...that's all.”  
  
It takes an agonisingly long time for Keith to find his voice again, when he does speak he hears the waver and winces, “Hunk...” He clears his throat and sucks in air, attempting it again, “Hunk, I'm doing this because it'll help the empire. I'm doing this for peace. The lions may not be around anymore but I'm still a member of Voltron and it's our duty to do whatever it takes to make sure no more innocent people die or get hurt in stupid wars.”  
  
Hunk smiles, “Ok. If you're sure...?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Well, guess I'll see you at the wedding then.” Hunk's shoulders relax and his smile softens to something more genuine.  
  
“Thanks, Hunk.”  
  
“No problem,” Hunk hesitates before humming, “Who's catering?”  
  
Keith laughs.  
  
XXX  
  
The day of the wedding dawns. Keith wakes to a sky stained the colour of blood, he sits up and rubs at his gritty eyes and yawns broadly before sliding out of bed. As he's pulling on a loose pair of trousers there's a knock at his door. With a sigh Keith opens it to reveal Kolivan with a small entourage of Galra at his back.  
  
“It is time to begin the preparations.” Kolivan declares, like Keith's going to his own execution rather than his wedding. Kolivan's tone mirrors Keith's feelings.  
  
The Galra enter, some going straight to the bathroom to prepare the bath. Three others lay sets of clothes onto the bed. Kolivan watches it all with a wary eye, until the bath is ready. Keith allows himself to be escorted into it and strips. He'd stopped being concerned with nudity while he was a student at the Garrison; sharing a shower room with other teenage boys soon put an end to any embarrassment he may have felt. He slides into the water, taking in a lungful of scented oils. A female moves behind him and gathers up his lengthening hair. She wets it and begins washing in earnest. Keith feels uncomfortable at first but the female's fingers turn his body to jelly. He sighs and closes his eyes while the female starts rubbing more oils into his hair.  
  
After a long bath Keith gets out and is wrapped in a robe. He goes into the bedroom to see a low table pulled into the centre of the room and filled with various pots. Keith looks to the bed as he's surrounded by eager hands again. They remove his robe and start to dress him in the thin cloth. The colours vary from muted reds and oranges to a vibrant white. He's moved back and forth as they adjust straps and sashes until finally he's done. They move onto his hair, drying it before they start to put tiny braids in. They're held together by clay beads. After his hair Kolivan moves forward with a small pot of paint.  
  
Keith meets Kolivan's eyes, “I know I am not your father, Keith,” Kolivan begins solemnly, “But I had some small part in shaping the man you are today. When I first saw you I thought little of you, just a small human from a far away planet that war had yet to touch. An untried boy in a position he had no right to and a blade he had stolen. However, when you awoke the blade I knew. I recognised your mother's soul in the metal. I knew then that you had the potential for greatness.” Kolivan places a large hand on Keith's shoulder, “You are strong, Keith. Stronger than you know. You have taught me much more than any other student I have had, you made me see that what lies on the surface does not always match the heart within. You are Galra. More Galra than most others on this planet. Allow me the honour of leading you into this new stage of your life.”  
  
Keith has to blink rapidly to halt the burn. He takes a breath, “Thanks, Kolivan.” He manages, unable to say more as he lowers his head.   
  
Kolivan gives him a small, fond smile before he lifts Keith's head back up gently and dips two fingers into the thick paint. Keith closes his eyes as Kolivan runs his fingers carefully over the lids, the paint is cool and wet but soon dries. He adds two lines of white over Keith's forehead and more red down his chin. When he's done he steps back and eases himself down onto one knee, head low and hand on his chest. Keith doesn't know how to react, he feels uncomfortable before urging Kolivan to stand again.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro arrives on Diabazaal feeling faintly ill. He steps off the ship almost as soon as it touches down, walking several paces ahead of his husband who has to hurry to catch up to him. Curtis links their arms and leans in, “Nice place,” He says, smiling up at the palace, “Reminds me of the desert back home.”  
  
Shiro manages to force a smile and touches Curtis' arm, “Yeah, me too.”  
  
“You've seen so many planets, you're probably bored with it by now.”   
  
Shiro laughs, “It's not something you can ever get bored with.”  
  
“Hm,” Curtis hums as they move towards the entrance. The entrance to the palace is like a tunnel, leading inwards towards a large entrance hall. The metal glows purple, the lights casting them in a sickly light. Two sentries guard the door and halt them both, Curtis feels Shiro tense and rubs a soothing hand down his arm. Shiro takes a deep breath and lets it out while Curtis hands over the tablet with their invites on. The sentry scans it and beeps, allowing them past. When they enter the hall they're greeted by several other guests, early arrivals like them. It's a motley mixture of aliens and humans and Galra. They all mingle, Curtis can't sense any hostility and he smiles.   
  
“SHIRO!”  
  
Shiro turns and smiles when he sees Lance run up to him, he slaps his shoulder and they clasp hands before Shiro pulls him into a hug. When they break apart Lance greets Curtis, “It's so good to see you guys!” Lance exclaims, grinning from ear-to-ear. His Altean markings glow faintly, “I just saw Pidge earlier, dunno where she went though. Probably off with Matt somewhere.”  
  
“We'll see her later, I'm sure,” Shiro says, eyes darting around the hall as he searches for a certain face.  
  
“Keith's not allowed to come out of his rooms until the wedding,” Lance says, watching Shiro with too much knowing in his face.  
  
“Oh. Yeah.” Shiro shifts and clears his throat, “Where's it being held?”  
  
“In the gardens.” Lance waves his hand towards a door towards the back of the hall.  
  
Curtis looks around, admiring the strange diamond-shaped lights and the oval waterfall in the centre, “This place is remarkable.” He muses, moving towards the fountain and putting his hand in the water, it's as cold as ice and he hisses as he pulls his fingers free.  
  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Lance warns, “I got told off by one of the guards.”  
  
“Oops.” Curtis smiles and rubs the back of his head, “Sorry.”  
  
“So...” Lance eyes Shiro while Curtis is called over by another Garrison member, Shiro watches him for a moment before turning his attention back on Lance.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, you know what to expect with the wedding? Hunk talked to Lahn about it and...well...let's just say I don't plan on sitting through to the end.” Lance grimaces.  
  
“Huh? Why not? We don't want to offend the Galra, Lance.”  
  
“I know that, man, but I'm not gonna sit there and listen while Keith and his new husband fuck.”  
  
“Wh-what?!” Shiro's eyes widen in horror and Lance pats his shoulder, “They're...really...?”  
  
“It's tradition for a bonded pair to mate before an audience so that we know the marriage is legal.”  
  
Shiro turns to see Axca standing behind him, he's a little discomfited by the fact that he hadn't heard her approach, “Hi.” He manages weakly.  
  
Axca nods, she's dressed in layered robes. A sash cinched tight around her waist and knee-high boots on her feet. She stands at what would be parade rest on earth and fixes her uncomfortable stare on Shiro, “Hello,” She says, tilting her head and moving her gaze to Lance, “Your sister-”  
  
“She'll be here in a varga,” Lance sighs, “Says she's looking forward to seeing you again.”  
  
Axca's smile is soft and sweet and throws Shiro off, he doesn't think he's ever seen her really smile before, “Good. The guests are being shown to their seats. Please follow me; Admiral, Paladin.”  
  
“So...uh...would it be ok if people wanted to...leave before the-uh...mating?” Lance asks as they follow Axca down a short corridor and through a large, open gate.  
  
“If it makes you uncomfortable, yes. You're not Galra, no one expects you to follow our traditions.”  
  
Lance sighs, “Phew,” He grins, “That's a relief.”  
  
“However, the representative of Earth must stay. It would be bad manners for someone of your station to leave before the end.” Axca fixes Shiro with a stare that Shiro can only describe as knowing. He feels himself flush and frowns as they're led into an impressive garden.   
  
Lance whistles and looks around, “Nice,”  
  
“It took a lot of hard work on our part to get it looking so nice. It used to be used for military manoeuvres but Keith decided to move that elsewhere and build a garden here.” Axca leads them past a fountain spewing silvery water into a clear bowl, Lance looks into it to see tiny silvery fish flashing past. They reach a large monument resembling an obelisk with a purple flame on it's top. It's patterned with Galran and Shiro uses his limited knowledge of the language to read a few familiar names. Lance pauses, looking up at the flame. “A memorial.” Axca says needlessly, “To our valiant dead.”  
  
Shiro can see Zarkon's mark on the stone, he tears his eyes away as they move on through the gardens as they slowly fill with guests. Acxa leads them to a spot surrounded by strange, prickly trees bearing rounded fruit. On the ground are cushions, scattered around large blankets patterned with geometric shapes. She points to a blanket nearest a dias, “The Earth delegation is to be seated closest to the front along with the bonded's family and close friends.”  
  
Shiro thanks her and he and Lance make their way to their assigned seats, Lance drops to the blanket with a content sigh and Shiro sits neatly on a single cushion. A few minutes later and they're soon joined by Pidge, Hunk and Curtis. Matt finds them after and slowly the places fill up around them. There's a low buzz in the air, excitement and laughter ringing through the gardens. It's warm and pleasant but Shiro's eyes are drawn constantly to the dark, looming Palace. He can almost feel Keith there, waiting. He rubs at his chest, frowning while his friends talk around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. I just wanted to make sure I covered the wedding itself before we really start to get into this. Enjoy. :) And thank you to all your lovely comments and Kudos, I really appreciate every single one.

The ceremony begins with the couple walking to the dais where an old Galra female stands dressed in robes. Shiro turns his head along with the other guests to watch as Keith enters the gardens. Shiro's breath stops, his eyes widen and he can feel his heart skip. It's so cliché he'll be embarrassed by it later. Keith walks with his head held high, eyes bright and skin painted in red and white lines. The only sign of nerves he shows are in his clenched fists. His soon to be husband joins him and they link their arms, Livius is tall, willowy but Shiro knows that his thinness belies the incredible strength all Altean's have. He's dressed in pastel yellow, his robes long and his hair decorated with red juniberry flowers. Their eyes meet and Shiro watches Keith's lips curl into a small smile, they nod once to each before walking towards the woman. Keith moves past Shiro and the others, his eyes landing on them briefly before he looks away again.  
  
Shiro watches as the woman smiles at them both, her yellow eyes gleaming as she asks them to lift their hands. They reach up, fingers entwining and meet each others eyes. A crimson ribbon is wound around their clasped fingers loosely before the woman begins to speak, her voice is low, cracked with age but she makes sure every guest can hear. Around them floating cameras buzz past, focussing in on the couple to show the rest of the universe.  
  
“We gather here to witness the union of Keith and Livius. We entreat the gods' blessings for happiness, health and victory over all enemies. Marmora, give them strength. Garka, bless them with lives long lived. Yuklar, protect them in all future battles. May She Who Is Not Named come for both when their times come, for one to live without the other is a hardship none would wish for.”   
  
Lance's head jerks around as they hear the scrape boots on gritty soil, they watch as the attending Galra drop smoothly to one knee and bow their heads. In unison everyone repeats the old woman's words. When finished the woman bids the crowd to rise and they return to their seats.  
  
“Do you both agree to bind your lives together? For as long as you both live?”  
  
Livius nods, “I do.”  
  
“I do.” Keith agrees, his voice shaking only a little.  
  
“Do you swear to protect each other? To be as one in all things?”  
  
“I do.” Livius's voice cracks and he clears his throat.  
  
“I do.” Keith replies, taking a deep breath.  
  
“And so, with this ribbon,” She clasps their hands with her own, “I bind you two together for as long as you both live. You may now seal the bond with a kiss.”  
  
Shiro wants to look away but finds himself glued to the scene as Livius smiles, he leans down and Keith hesitates. Shiro can see the flare of fear in his eyes before he swallows and takes a breath, pushing it aside. Keith lets his eyes fall closed and closes the gap between their mouths.   
  
“Fight side by side, protect each other in times of need.” The old woman moves back a few steps and the words are again repeated by the Galran guests.  
  
Shiro finally drags his eyes away. Livius' smile is too much. He feels Curtis move his hand to squeeze Shiro's knee, he looks at his own husband and manages to force a smile.  
  
Later they are moved into a massive white tent where more cushions have been scattered around low tables. Lance whistles as he looks around, the roof of the tent has been festooned in tiny floating lights. Each table has been decorated with purple flamed candles and there are dishes of fragrant foods set upon each table. Shiro and Curtis are placed once again with the Paladin's. Pidge eyes Shiro warily as if he's about to bite before she picks up a drink and sniffs curiously. Lance holds a glass of strange golden liquid and takes a sip, his face scrunches up momentarily before it relaxes again and he shrugs and drinks the rest.   
  
Hunk dives into the food as soon as everyone's sat down. The plates are filled with tiny finger foods.   
  
“The Galra are carnivorous, did you know that?” Hunk asks, taking a bite from a cube of dark meat, “Mm, these are spicy.”  
  
“How did you know that?” Curtis asks, looking around and realising there are very few vegetables.  
  
“Lahn told me.” Hunk bit into something else, nodding to himself.  
  
Shiro looks over to where Keith and Livius are sat, talking in low voices with Krolia and Kolivan. Krolia has a drink in her hand and is smiling proudly at her son. He looks away when Livius's hand comes to rest gently over Keith's.  
  
“Livius seems like a nice guy.” Lance comments idly, but his eyes zero in on Shiro as if he's testing him. “Kinda handsome too, don't you think Shiro?”  
  
“I guess.” Shiro replies slowly, taking the drink Curtis hands him and downing it without tasting it.  
  
“He's got nice eyes,” Hunk says, oblivious to the silent game going on between Lance and Shiro, “Kinda reminds me of Allura.”  
  
Lance flushes and blinks, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah. I mean, he's nice. Allura was nice too.” Hunk looks down at his plate, frowning as silence falls over the table.   
  
Pidge clears her throat and glances at Shiro before looking back at the wedding table, Shiro follows her gaze to see Axca, Zethrid and Ezor crowding around him. They're laughing and muttering between themselves while Livius talks quietly to Krolia beside him. Shiro watches Keith's smile broaden to reveal the tips of sharp, pointed teeth. Much sharper than they had been when he'd last seen him. When the light catches his eyes just right Shiro can see the tell tale flash of gold. Keith doubles over, giggling at something while Zethrid pushes him in the shoulder, causing him to sway. It's then that Shiro realises that he's drunk. Very, very drunk. Keith's cheeks are pink, his eyes blurry as he tries to focus and the women around him. Shiro refills his own glass and downs it, frowning at the table.   
  
“You should eat something Shiro,” Curtis says, nudging a plate towards him.  
  
“I'm not hungry.” Shiro mutters, frowning and downing another glass. Curtis eyes him warily.  
  
“You've had a lot to drink.” He moves to stop Shiro bringing yet another glass to his lips but Shiro sends him a glare.  
  
“I'm a grown adult, I don't need a babysitter.” He hisses under his breath and yanks his hand back when Curtis moves to touch him again.

“Fine. I'm not carrying you back to our rooms.” Curtis replies coolly, “Good luck nursing that hang over tomorrow.”  
  
The Paladins all share a wary glance with each other before looking away again.  
  
Shiro looks back to the wedding table, he watches as Keith leans in to Livius and they share a soft kiss. Livius blushes and when Keith pulls back he reaches out and pulls him back in by the back of his head. Keith laughs into his mouth. Shiro's fingers tighten dangerously on his glass, a hand on his own causes him to jump and blink. Pidge is watching him and she shakes her head slowly. Shiro forces his grip to relax on the glass and sets it down.  
  
“How much longer?” He asks quietly.  
  
“According to Lahn we've got the fights and then Keith will declare the winner and then they'll...” Hunk trailed off and widened his eyes, “You know,” He waves his hands about vaguely.  
  
“Fuck.” Lance says, downing the rest of his drink.  
  
Hunk cringes, “Ugh. Don't say it like that.”  
  
“What? Everyone does it.”  
  
“Yeah but Keith's like...a...a brother or something. It's weird.”  
  
“Shiro has to stay.” Lance points out, smirking deviously, “He's important.”  
  
“Well, observing alien cultures is good for strengthening bonds between our planets.” Curtis says.  
  
“Yeah. Sure, if that's what you wanna call it.”  
  
“ _Lance_ ,” Pidge spits, nudging Lance roughly in the thigh with her foot. Lance winces and rubs the spot, pouting at Pidge who ignores him.  
  
When the food is done and cleared away, Kolivan stands. “It is time for the gifts.” he says and people begin to rise and form an orderly line at the wedding table. Shiro and Curtis rise too along with the others. They move to a table where a pile of things have been placed and Curtis finds their gift before they join the queue.   
  
Krolia is first. She holds out a small package wrapped in soft leather. Keith looks down at it before taking it from her fingers, carefully he pulls back the leather and gasps. “Mom...”   
  
Krolia smiles, brushing hair from his forehead, “It was a long time coming, Keith.” She says.  
  
Keith looks down at the knife in his hands, feeling himself tremble. He blinks rapidly as his eyes and throat burn. “I...” He runs his fingers over the glowing symbol etched into the hilt.  
  
“You deserve your very own blade, Keith.” Kolivan says from Krolia's side, “And have done for a long time. Now Diabazaal is back it was easy enough to mine the ore we needed.”  
  
Keith swallows and rises, dragging his mother into an embrace. He couldn't express his emotions in words so he buries his face in her shoulder and breathes through the ache in his heart. Finally he sits back and Livius takes his hand. Keith offers him a small smile before the next guests step forward.  
  
Pidge pushes her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, Matt stands at her side with a grin on his face, “Your gift is in the hangars.” Pidge says, grinning.   
  
Keith glances at Livius and together they rise and follow Pidge and Matt back through the gardens and into the palace. The other guests follow behind. “What is it?” Keith asks curiosity burning away as he moves faster to catch up with the Holt's.  
  
“You'll find out.” Matt says, grinning and clapping Keith on the back.  
  
They finally make it to the hangars and they're led to a lumpy object covered in a tarp. Keith fidgets with his sleeve as Matt and Pidge stand either side of it looking like evil twins. They both grab a corner of the tarp and yank. The tarp slithers onto the floor and reveals a very familiar hoverbike. Keith lifts his hands to his mouth, eyes widening as he moves forward and presses his hands to it. “This...” His voice breaks and he has to clear his throat, “Where did you find it?” He asks finally, looking up at the Holt siblings.   
  
“We found it at the shack,” Pidge says, patting the engine. “Matt, Hunk and I all worked on it together. Dad helped a bit too.”  
  
“It looks...new.” Keith trails his fingers over the new paint job, the red paint no longer chipped and not a single spec of rust on the chassis. “It used to be dad's.” He whispers, mostly to himself as he presses his hands down against the padded seat. “Thanks...” He manages a smile before Pidge launches herself at him, he laughs and hugs her.  
  
They soon return to the tent and more guests give their gifts. Lance gives them a kama sutra book, much to Keith's embarrassment. Livius picks up the book curiously and starts to flick through it before Keith takes it from him and hides it under the table.   
  
Finally it's Shiro's turn. Curtis greets Keith and Livius and congratulates them with a smile, Keith manages to keep his face from giving away the anxiety chewing at his gut. Then he lifts his head and meets Shiro's gaze, they stare at each other for a long moment. Keith can feel his heartbeat in his chest, he swallows and watches Shiro's face soften into a small smile.  
  
“Keith,” His voice is so low, so full of old affections that Keith has a hard time preventing himself from throwing himself into Shiro's arms.   
  
“Shiro,” Keith sighs, his own face softening in response, helpless against the surge of emotion.  
  
“Congratulations,” Shiro manages through gritted teeth, placing an object down in front of them.  
  
“Thanks.” Keith doesn't take the gift, he only has eyes for Shiro.  
  
Livius glances at them both before picking the gift up and opening it. He takes out a small glass orb, inside it looks like a nebula. The deep purples and reds glimmer in the light from the tent roof, “This is beautiful,” He exclaims.  
  
“It's not much,” Shiro responds, still not looking at anything but Keith.  
  
“It's nice. Thanks Shiro.” Keith mutters, barely hearing himself over the roar of his blood in his ears.  
  
Curtis clears his throat, finally breaking the moment. He takes Shiro's elbow and smiles, “We hope you have a happy life together,” He says politely but his tone is a little colder as he pulls his husband away. Shiro looks back to see Keith holding the small ball in his hands and staring into its centre. When they stand a little way from the crowds Curtis rounds on Shiro, “What was that?”  
  
“What was what?”  
  
“With Keith! The looks.”  
  
“Curtis what are you talking about?”

Curtis frowns, he takes Shiro's hand and holds it up, “What does this mean to you, Shiro?”  
  
Shiro looks at the ring gleaming gold around his finger, he curls his fingers into a fist and looks back at his husband. He lowers their hands and pulls Curtis close, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth. “It means I promised my life to you.” He whispers.  
  
Curtis sighs and closes his eyes, “Then maybe you should stop looking at your friend like he hung the stars.” He whispers, opening his eyes and meeting Shiro's.  
  
“I wasn't. We just...have a lot of history. None of us even knew if we'd make it to the next day, let alone live long enough to marry. Seeing him now...and remembering the kid he used to be, it's just...nostalgic.”  
  
Curtis finally relaxes, “Yeah, I guess I understand.” He lets Shiro kiss him again and this time deepens it.  
  
Keith looks over the heads of his guests and see Shiro and Curtis, hidden in the corner and kissing. Keith feels his throat tighten and he forces his eyes away, standing abruptly and cutting off an ambassador from Olkari. “I'm sorry...I need some air.” He says vaguely.  
  
“Keith,” Livius takes his wrist and looks at him in concern, “Is everything ok?”  
  
“Fine. Just...need some space.”  
  
Livius finally releases him, glancing over to the corner before nodding, “Just be back before the fights.”  
  
Keith smiles in relief, “Thanks, Livius.”  
  
“I understand.” Livius says quietly, “Go.”  
  
Keith steps outside the tent and walks towards the obelisk memorial. He looks up at the flame and presses his hands to the cool surface, leaning forward he presses his forehead against it and takes some deep breaths. His hands curl into fists until his nails bite into flesh, the pain focusses his mind. He had thought that it would be hard to marry a stranger but that was the easy part. Seeing Shiro again after months of only occasional messages is far more painful than he could have imagined. He feels like he's suffocating and he can't seem to get a grip on his emotions. Keith opens his eyes and stares at the names carved onto the stone, his fingers find Zarkon's name and he traces it absently. He frowns, wondering if he was even doing the right thing. It had seemed such a simple choice at first. Marry someone to prevent more pointless death and destruction, but he wishes he didn't feel like screaming every time someone looked at him. He wants to get on his dad's hoverbike and speed off into the desert, run away from Shiro and Curtis, run away from Livius' kindness and his mother's pride and all the heavy expectations everyone has for him. They still wanted him to lead the Galra, it was only one more expectation upon a steadily growing pile of them. He sucks in a breath and pushes himself away from the memorial, shaking his head. “No more running.” He whispers, determination settling in his gut. He returns to the tent, sitting at Livius' side and taking the first drink that's handed to him.  
  
Finally it came time for the fights. Keith is pleasantly fuzzy with drink, he sways in his seat as space is cleared before their table. Livius keeps a steadying hand on Keith's arm and it is nice to have the support.   
  
The first combatants are Lahn and Axca. Keith finds himself cheering them on, wincing whenever someone gets a decent hit in and getting overexcited; accidentally spilling alcohol over his wrist. Livius laughs at his side, picking up a cloth and wiping the front of his robes. Keith's face is flushed, eyes flashing as he watches Axca land a kick to the centre of Lahn's chest, sending him sprawling to the floor. Keith finds himself half-standing, eyes glued to the fight as Axca leaps onto Lahn and pins him with her arm to his throat. She grins viciously down at him before Lahn yields. Keith applauds with the rest of the tent. The next two rounds go past in a blur of motion. The Galra growing increasingly restless as they watch.   
  
Shiro stares at Keith, watching him laugh and cheer and almost climb onto the table until Livius pulls him gently back. Their table is quiet, though. The clash of blades and cries of pain causing Pidge to flinch and frown. She keeps her head down, turning her drink in her hands. Matt downs his drink, eyes glazed and hand trembling while Lance drums his fingers on the table. Hunk watches curiously, eyes moving from one participant to the next as they dance around each other. Shiro feels his heart rate spike and closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath and his hands curl into fists on his knees. He feels a hand on his arm and forces his eyes to open again. Curtis is watching him, “Are you ok?”  
  
Matt's eyes snap into focus as he looks at Shiro, he's silent but his lips are pressed tightly together. When Matt moves to refill his glass Pidge grabs his hand and squeezes.  
  
“Yeah...” Shiro replies weakly, wincing as someone crashes through a table that hadn't been moved far enough away. The Galra laugh while someone moves to help the unfortunate fighter back to their feet. “I...I need to get some air.” Shiro rises on unsteady legs, clenching his hands into fists. Curtis follows him, keeping a grounding hand on his back as they weave between guests. The others watch him leave in some concern.  
  
“Breathe, Shiro.” Curtis whispers as soon as they're outside. “You're safe.”  
  
Shiro sucks in a breath, it rattles in his lungs and he leans against a nearby wall, “I'm...sorry...”  
  
“It's ok. Everyone understands.”  
  
Shiro leans over, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he hears more laughter and cries from the tent. The cheering much too loud in the quiet. He chokes on a breath, Curtis' hands sliding slowly up and down his arms. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus on his breathing. It takes him a moment to realise he's crying when Curtis pulls him into a tight hug, he wraps his arms around his husband and buries his face in his neck.  
  
Keith watches Zethrid yank a soldier close and slam her head into his. The man drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Keith cheers, laughing as Livius hands him another cup of drink. He finishes it and puts it back on the table with a hiccup. During the lull his eyes scan the room and find the Paladin's all huddled in a corner, their eyes down and whispering amongst themselves. He rises and slips around the table and goes over to them. They all smile when they see him approach.  
  
“Hey,” Pidge says, shifting over so Keith can sit beside her.  
  
“Where's Shiro?” Keith asks, somehow managing not to slur his words.  
  
“He had to go out for some air,” Hunk says, “It got too much.”  
  
Keith feels the joy seep out of him, his face falls and he looks back towards the entrance, “I...I forgot.” He mutters, frowning at himself. “I should've-”  
  
“Keith, you can't help it. Galra tradition is violent, he knew what he was getting into.” Lance tells him, “We all did.”  
  
“Yeah but...the arena...” Keith's frown deepens, “I'll go see-”  
  
“Curtis is with him.” Pidge says, stopping him from rising with a hand on his arm, “Don't, Keith.”  
  
“Yeah, stay.” Lance leans forward, “You gotta stay, man. Your husband's over there, on his own.”  
  
Keith chews his lip and looks back to Livius who is chatting to Axca, then he looks back to the entrance of the tent. The urge to go after Shiro is almost overwhelming, he realises he's shaking with the effort it takes to keep himself seated. “But I-”  
  
“Keith!” Hunk says, his voice low and pleading, “He's with Curtis. He's fine. Curtis knows what he's doing.”  
  
Keith takes a deep breath and lowers his head, “I guess...”  
  
“Livius is a nice guy,” Lance says gently, “He likes you.”  
  
Keith closes his eyes and pushes hands into his hair, tugging on the strands, “I know.”  
  
“He'll be good to you, Keith.” Pidge agrees, pushing a glass towards him, “Enjoy your wedding, please.”  
  
Keith picks up the glass and downs it before rising and nodding to his friends, “You guys I-”  
  
“It's fine.” Hunk smiles, “Just...be happy for us, yeah?”  
  
Keith sniffs and wipes at his eyes before Hunk stands and drags him into a hug that squashes the air from his lungs.  
  
The fights end with Axca declared the winner. Keith and Livius rise as she stands before them grinning and flushed with victory. Keith picks up a crown of dark red flowers and places them on her head before lifting her hand into the air. The crowd roars approval and Kolivan approaches bearing a small tray with two delicate cups. Acxa steps back and takes it from him with a bow. Keith and Livius share nervous glances as the tent falls quiet around them, Keith's eyes move automatically to where Shiro is now stood by the entrance of the tent. He looks pale and his eyes are red rimmed but he's standing tall and seems steady enough. Keith meets his gaze over everyone's heads before he wrenches his eyes away and looks back to Axca. She offers them the tray and Keith reaches out, taking his cup. Livius does the same with a shaking hand. They turn to each other and lift the cups to their lips. They drink at the same time. The liquid inside is thick, like baby porridge and tastes like sour milk. Keith gags but manages to swallow it. Livius almost spits his out, face crumpling as he doubles over, coughing and retching. The Galra all laugh good naturedly until Livius finally recovers, snatching up a glass from the table and washing the taste from his mouth.  
  
After that Pidge, Hunk and Lance all make their apologies and leave. Hunk shakes Keith's hand with a teary smile, Pidge gives Keith a last hug and Lance smacks him on the back and warns him not to do anything he wouldn't do. Krolia also takes her leave, stating that the parents of the partners aren't allowed to stay. The other guests settle back down to drink and talk while Keith and Livius remain at their table. Uncertainty and nerves keep them quiet until Shiro makes his way over and takes Krolia's empty seat, he stares down at his hands as they clasp in his lap.  
  
“Keith...”  
  
Keith looks at him, “I'm sorry. I should've realised what would happen-”  
  
“No. It's fine. I knew I'd struggle but I had to come anyway.” Shiro takes a breath, “I can handle it better now, my therapist taught me how.”  
  
Keith nods but remains quiet, turning an empty cup between his hands.  
  
“You're acting more like them. The Galra.” Shiro says suddenly, shocking Keith into looking at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I watched you while they were fighting. Keith-”  
  
“I _am_ Galra.” Keith says, nose wrinkling, “I'm learning about my own heritage, it's a part of who I am.” He feels a pang of hurt at Shiro's tone.  
  
“You're also human.”  
  
Keith shrugs, “Yeah I am but I grew up on earth, Shiro. I know more about human's than I ever will Galra. What's wrong with me embracing both parts of myself?”  
  
“Nothing! I didn't mean-”  
  
“Yeah right,” Keith shakes his head slowly, “These are my people, Shiro. I've only recently learnt to accept that, why can't you?”  
  
“ _Keith_ -”  
  
“Ah, there you are, Shiro.” Curtis smiles as he approaches, nodding to Keith, “I wondered where you'd run off to.”  
  
“I was just talking to Keith.”  
  
“It's ok, you can go.” Keith mutters, taking another drink from Axca who appeared out of the crowd with two glasses. He downs it in one and takes Livius' hand in his own, “Have fun, Shiro.” He says a little bitterly. Axca's eyes widen and she glances at Shiro uncertainly before Shiro rises with Curtis' help.  
  
“Keith, I didn't mean-”  
  
“It's fine. Go.” Keith shrugs, frowning across the room.  
  
Shiro sighs and walks away.  
  
Twenty minutes pass and Keith soon finds himself feeling a little warmer. He shifts, a frown creasing his brow and feels Livius tense at his side.  
  
“It's working.” Livius mutters, swallowing nervously. His curly hair is a mess around his face, the flowers he was wearing wilted and a little battered looking. Keith laughs and plucks a petal from his hair. Livius smiles back at him, pupils expanding. “You're beautiful, you know that?” Livius leans close, eyelids dropping as he pushes a hand into Keith's hair. The beads clack and Keith lets his eyes fall closed as Livius claims his lips.  
  
Shiro watches as the Altean pushes Keith into the pile of cushions. Kolivan rises and tugs a cord, a thin cloth falls from the roof of the tent and obscures their view. The lights behind the cloth illuminate the couples shadows as Keith rises and undoes his robes. Shiro swallows, shifting on his seat as the temperature in the tent rises. Curtis sits at his side, quiet and still.   
  
Although the cloth provides some modesty it does nothing to block out the sounds; the rustle of cloth, the soft moans, the muttered names. Shiro watches the cloth ripple, Keith's hand slipping beneath it to clutch at a pillow, the top of his head showing through a gap as he arches his back. Shiro wants to look away, his face is burning but he can't. He can't not watch as Keith is taken by another. As they seal a bond as old as the Galran species itself. He's hardly aware of anyone else, Curtis sits at his side as a vague warmth. Whispers wash over him as guests whisper amongst themselves but they may as well be on a different plane of existence. Keith grunts, an incomprehensible murmur filtering through the cloth before they hear the sounds of soft, wet kisses again. Shiro's heart is being torn in two, he knew Keith was no virgin. He was too beautiful for that, Shiro was sure he'd had his share of lovers while he was on his way to Kerberos. He had even had a glimpse of his sex life in that short video chat months past. But all that had been different. They were nameless, faceless. They didn't matter. Now Keith was getting married, binding himself to a stranger and Shiro hates it. He looks down at his hands, wincing when Keith sighs.   
  
Shiro aches. He wants to get up and walk away, go back to earth and pretend that everything is fine. He wants to push out the thoughts of himself behind that curtain, giving Keith everything he deserves and more. He closes his eyes and wishes he could travel back in time, change whatever had gone wrong and have the guts to admit the truth. He loved him. He loves him. He'll love him until he takes his dying breath.   
  
The sounds grow louder. The rustling growing increasingly restless. He hates himself for it but he feels his cock react. He shifts awkwardly, feeling his cheeks growing increasingly warmer. He glances to the side to see Curtis with his eyes glued to the tent wall. He takes some comfort in the fact that he's not the only one feeling increasingly uncomfortable. His formal attire is growing too hot, however he can't remove his jacket without exposing his predicament so he lets sweat form on his brow and downs another drink.  
  
By the time it ends it's nearly sun rise. Shiro finds himself leaning against Curtis who is half asleep beside him. He watches as Keith's shadow moves, rising up and pulling his robes back on. The curtain is pulled back to reveal Keith's rumpled hair. His skin is darker in places around his throat, hickies that look like a collar. His robes fall from one shoulder as he stands on wobbly knees. Kolivan is at his side, handing him a glass of water. Keith takes it with a low whisper of something. Behind him Livius sleeps the aphrodisiac off surrounded by silk cushions.   
  
Shiro takes the moment while everyone's distracted to rise and leave the tent. When he steps outside the air hits him, he takes a deep breath as a cool early morning breeze stirs his hair from his face. He looks up at the stars, watching them swirl overhead in unfamiliar patterns.  
  
“Beautiful, isn't it?”  
  
Shiro smiles, “Yeah.” He turns to look at Keith who is still sipping his water. “I-”  
  
“It's ok.” Keith sighs, rubbing the glass with his thumb. Shiro notices the nail is broken.   
  
“No I...I didn't mean what you thought I meant back there. I'm glad you're getting to know your other half...it's...just that I wasn't expecting you to-”  
  
“Go native?” Keith arches an eyebrow, “It doesn't matter. I have to get to know them, they...look up to me.”  
  
“You hate it.”  
  
Keith laughs softly, face flushing in the fading moon light. “Yeah. I do.” Above them two suns begin their ascent into the sky, the stars slowly fade and Shiro watches Keith shiver and tug his robes further around himself. He dips his head and looks out over the gardens.  
  
Shiro reaches over, his fingers brushing Keith's hair from his face. Keith's eyes snap to him, pinning him in place and Shiro freezes. He slides his hand down to cup Keith's cheek, moving into his personal space. Time slows. He watches Keith's lips part, eyes narrowing as they scan Shiro's face. Shiro doesn't give him time to speak. He leans down and their noses brush. He feels Keith's heat against him, the brush of his lips is enticing. He braces himself and begins to push forward.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith jerks away, eyes moving beyond Shiro's shoulder to where Livius stands at the entrance to the tent. He swallows, face flushed and eyes wide. Shiro turns and allows Keith to slip past him.  
  
“I-”  
  
Livius smiles, “It's fine but maybe this isn't the best place.” He takes Keith's hand and nods towards the tent where friends and family and dignitaries all wait. “Your husband is waiting for you, Admiral.” Livius bows his head politely.  
  
Shiro nods, unable to speak as he slips past them and returns to the tent. He feels Keith's eyes burning through his suit and the sensation lingers as he finds Curtis sitting alone in a corner.  
  
When Shiro leaves Livius sighs and turns to Keith, bringing his fingers to his lips and pressing a kiss there. “You love him.” He says simply, a knowing glint in his eye.  
  
Keith looks away, “I'm sorry.”  
  
Livius laughs, “Don't be. We can't help who we fall in love with. And this is a political arrangement, I like you Keith but I never expected us to fall in love.”  
  
Keith looks to him, confused, “You mean you don't mind?”  
  
Livius shrugs, “Not really.” He tugs Keith over towards a glistening pool, they sit on the edge and Livius looks into the water, “Alteans are a polyamorous species, Keith. We take multiple mates throughout our lifetimes. We have no limit on how many we marry or live with. Only our royal family did things differently so they didn't complicate the line of succession.”  
  
Keith blinks, “But-”  
  
“But nothing. You love this Admiral, the way you look at him; anyone with eyes can see.”  
  
Keith looks down at their hands, “But we're married now and the Galra choose one mate.”  
  
“They do.” Livius sighs, “But we don't love each other, Keith. I think you're beautiful and kind and I would really like to become your friend but we don't know each other well enough for anything more.”  
  
“If only more humans thought like you.” Keith smiles and takes Livius' hand, “Shiro's married...they...they're good together. I shouldn't come between that. Shiro wanted something normal, something I couldn't give to him.” His head drops and he sighs, eyes closing. “I can't have him. He was never mine.”  
  
Livius wraps his arms around Keith and holds him, he feels Keith's hands tighten in his robes.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith stands in the meeting hall, hands planted firmly on the surface. He watches as a hologram detailing the pirates movements plays before them. He frowns, watching as they hop from one small planetoid to the next, wreaking destruction in their wake.   
  
“The wedding wasn't enough,” Lahn sighs, “It was a pleasant thought but they're still raiding.”  
  
“They need some more convincing,” Another Galra says, slamming his fist onto the table, “We must show them that we remain as strong as ever. We must destroy them.”  
  
“No.” Keith says quietly, “There has to be another way-”  
  
“With all due respect, Paladin, but they obviously refuse to listen to reason.” Lahn tilts his head, “Unless we choose a leader soon others will break off and join them.”  
  
Keith licks his lips before pushing himself upright, “Let me go.” He says, looking from each person around the table, “I'll take a few people...we'll...find these pirates and try and talk.”  
  
“Talk? They won't listen, Keith.” Lahn insists, “Forgive me but you haven't been around us for long enough-”  
  
“Maybe not but I know how you fight.” Keith snarls, leaning forward over the table and staring Lahn down, “I know your methods, Lahn. If they won't listen then I'll take them out but we have to try diplomacy first or everything we're working towards will be pointless.”  
  
“Keith, you've just been married. The last thing we need is to risk losing you.” Krolia says gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Keith shrugs her off, shaking his head, “It doesn't matter. Everyone in the universe recognises my face now, if I go I've got more of a chance to stop them.”  
  
“And what happens if you don't come back?” A blade asks, “You are important, Keith.”  
  
Keith looks down at his hands and frowns, “I have to do this. If not me, who else can?” He looks up, looking from each council member until he meets his mothers eyes, “I'll come back.”  
  
Krolia meets his gaze for a long moment, “Will you?” She asks quietly.  
  
Keith swallows, unable to hold her gaze as he looks down at his hands again, “Yeah. I'm...done running, mom.”  
  
Krolia takes a breath and pulls him into a hug, “Good.”  
  
XXX  
  
Keith climbs his ship, sitting on the wing and inspecting a damaged panel. He frowns as he runs his fingers over it until a shadow falls across him, he looks up to see Shiro watching him.  
  
“I heard you're going to the outer reaches to stop some pirates.”  
  
“Yeah,” Keith rises and looks across the hangars as people rush back and forth below them, “Someone has to.”  
  
“You're going alone?”  
  
Keith glances at Shiro, smiling a little, “Zethrid, Ezor and Axca want to come.”  
  
Shiro nods before moving closer a step, “Need anymore help?”  
  
“Shiro,” Keith shakes his head, “You belong on Earth now, they need you.”  
  
Shiro shakes his head, “They can do without me for a while. Let me come.”  
  
Keith opens his mouth but closes it again, “What about Curtis?”  
  
Shiro blinks as if he'd forgotten, “Oh. Well...he won't mind. I'm sure he's dying to get some time away from me.”  
  
“Shiro, you're a leader of earth. You can't just go flinging yourself into dangerous situations anymore.”  
  
“Don't. Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Keith. I know what's out there as well as you; Let me help.”  
  
“Hey, you ready to go Keith?” Zethrid's voice causes Keith to flinch, Shiro reaches out to steady him but ends up dragging him closer.   
  
“Shiro...” Keith whispers, closing his eyes tightly. “ _Please_ ,”  
  
Shiro yanks his hand away as if he's been burned, he steps back and turns away, “Sorry. Good luck out there, Keith.” He says quietly before slipping back down the ladder.  
  
“Keith? Come on, we haven't got all day!” Zethrid bellows again and Keith finally follows Shiro down.  
  


XXX  
  
Shiro watches on a tablet with the rest of the council as Keith finds the Pirates and tries to reason with them. He argues for hours, dressed all in black, a fierce look on his face. Shiro feels pride swell inside his chest. He watches Keith challenge the pirate's leader to a one-on-one duel. He watches as Keith beats the Galra into the dirt and forces him to yield. He watches as Keith pulls the bloodied Galra to his feet and smiles as they shake hands.   
  
The victory is projected across the coalition. The Galra celebrate with feasts when Keith returns, dragging him into the main hall to be paraded around. Shiro watches from the outskirts, arms folded while Curtis stands at his side. Curtis watches him, follows his gaze to Keith and sighs, eyes closing before he walks away. Shiro doesn't notice.  
  
Shiro watches Livius draw Keith in for a kiss, they laugh together and smile and Shiro hurts. He tries to be happy, he really does but it's so hard. Keith has always been the one constant in his long war, the one who was always there for him no matter what and now he was being drawn away by another.   
  
Later Keith stands in his rooms, Livius lies on the bed reading with the covers wrapped around his waist. Keith walks to the balcony half naked except for a sheet around his waist. Livius' finger prints still fresh on his hips. He may never come to love his husband but Livius is good at distracting him, he always seems to know what Keith needs and when. He pushes open the doors and stands on the balcony, gazing across the desert. A warm breeze tugs at his hair so Keith grabs it and ties it back with a band. He still has a cut across his chin from the Pirate captain and a few bruised ribs but otherwise he came out of the fight unscathed.   
  
Suddenly there's a knock on their door.  
  
“I'll get it.” Livius says from the bed and rises, wrapping himself in a robe as he goes to the door and opens it. “Oh.” Livius stares at the Admiral and bows his head, “Keith, it's for you!” He calls over his shoulder and steps back with a smile, “He's just on the balcony.”  
  
“Uh...thanks.”  
  
Livius closes the door and goes to the bathroom, “I'll just take a bath I think.”  
  
Shiro watches him retreat and frowns, disliking the way he left them so easily. He turns to see Keith's silhouette against the thin curtains that blow in the wind from outside. He slowly moves closer, pushing them aside and stepping onto the balcony. Keith's back is to him but he can see a nasty bruise appearing on his shoulder blade and around his left side. Shiro wants to reach out and touch them, soothe away the ache but he holds himself still. “Keith,” He whispers and watches Keith turn slowly around.  
  
“Shiro,” Keith replies in that same soft tone, eyes shimmering in the dying sunlight.  
  
“Congratulations.” Shiro says, moving closer and resting his elbows on the metal railings.  
  
“Thanks,” Keith shifts and returns his gaze to the desert as the wind plays with his hair.   
  
“They're gonna make you emperor, you know that right?”  
  
Keith's fingers curl against the cool metal and he sighs, “Not if I can help it.”  
  
“You're their leader in all but name, Keith. What you did back there? That was...amazing. No one died. No one really got hurt.”  
  
Keith shivers, glancing at Shiro from under his eyelashes, “Maybe. But if they try to make me be their leader I'll run.”  
  
Shiro laughs, “Yeah. Where would you go?”  
  
Keith shrugs, a small smile curling his lips, “Anywhere.” He sighs wistfully. He lifts a hand and points to the first star that appears, “There. I'd go there.”  
  
“Do we even know where that is?”  
  
“No idea but I'd like to see it.” Keith smiles at Shiro, “What about you? Where would you go?”  
  
“Hm,” Shiro hums, pretending to think, “I'd ask if you'd like a copilot.”  
  
Keith swallows, moving closer to Shiro's side, “And what would I say?”  
  
Shiro turns to him, meeting Keith's gaze, “You'd say yes.” He whispers, brushing his thumb beneath Keith's eye. “You'd say yes and we'd fly away. As far as our ship would take us. No more responsibility, no more marriage, just...just us. Alone. And the entire universe at our finger tips.”  
  
Keith's breath catches as he's swept up in the fantasy, he's drenched in crimson light and he lets his eyes drop to Shiro's lips. “I'd like that.” He breathes.   
  
Shiro feels as if he's at a tipping point. He's walking a knife's edge. The tiniest misstep and he'll slip and cut himself open. He takes a breath and closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Keith's. “You grew up.” He breathes, “When I wasn't looking...”  
  
Keith reaches up and curls his fingers around Shiro's wrist, “Shiro...”  
  
“Just...” Shiro hesitates, “Just let me have this, Keith. Just one moment.”  
  
Keith moves away and Shiro feels cool air replace his heat, he opens his eyes and sees Keith turn back to the view, “Do you ever wish you could go back and change things?” He asks.  
  
“Every second of every day.”  
  
Keith laughs humourlessly, “Yeah. Me too.” He leans against the railings and pushes hair from his eyes, “I wish...” Keith trails off and rubs at his face, “It doesn't matter. Not anymore.”  
  
“It does. It matters to me, Keith. _You_ matter.”  
  
“My entire world revolved around you, you know?” Keith doesn't look at Shiro but he can feel him there. “You were everything to me. When you bailed me out of juvie, you were the first person to ever show me that I mattered. You...you gave me a life, Shiro. Without you I'd've given up long ago.”  
  
“I knew you were going to do great things Keith,”  
  
Keith sighs, looking down into the gardens far below, “I told you...during that fight...I told you what you meant to me.” He takes a breath and hangs his head, “And you ignored me.”  
  
Shiro tenses, the memory still too painful even now. “Keith...”  
  
“Just...listen. Listen to me for once.” Keith turns on him, eyes ablaze with the fire of the sunsets, “I told you what you meant to me and you refused to speak of it again! Even after everything...even after the war. You...you drifted away from me and...it...it broke me. You stopped caring. After everything you told me, all those promises you made. You said you'd never give up on me Shiro,” Keith's voice broke, he clenched his hands into fists and sucked in a breath, his eyes burned, his chest aching. “A-and you did. Y-you just...left me...”  
  
“Keith,”  
  
“Don't. Don't do that!” Keith jerks back, shaking his head as Shiro reaches for him, “When you d-” Keith hesitated, licking his lips before he tried again, “When you died,” He managed shakily, pushing hair from his face again, “When you died and left me I-I looked. I spent...months. Searching for you. I never gave up. I always kept an ear to the ground for any sign that you were out there somewhere! When we were given the news you'd gone missing on Kerberos I knew you weren't dead. I knew it. Even when everyone tried to tell me otherwise, I never, ever gave up!”  
  
Shiro's eyes searched Keith's stricken face, he opens his mouth to speak but realises he can't say anything. There is nothing to ease the pain Keith had been carrying all this time, baring it all on his thin shoulders.   
  
Keith's lower lip trembles but he holds it back, his eyes water but no tears fell, “It almost killed me. All that time I was...waiting. Waiting for you to come back to me. I thought...I thought when you'd settled into your new body that we could...maybe talk. Maybe...I dunno...” He slumps, the fight leaving him, “I loved you.” He breathes into his hands, “I love you and you...abandoned me.” He laughs, the sound distorted and wet, “You and the rest of the world, huh?”  
  
“Keith, I never meant-”  
  
“I know. We had a war going on, who has time for romance?” Keith snaps, turning back to Shiro with anger twisting his mouth, “Except Allura and Lance managed it fine, didn't they? I thought you'd come around, eventually. That maybe one day...after the war ended...you'd finally remember what I told you. But then...then you married him. You married someone else Shiro, after I'd told you how I felt!”  
  
“If you felt this way...why the hell didn't you talk to me?!” Shiro hears himself snap back, his anger is odd. It's distant. As if someone else were feeling it.  
  
“I would've if you'd actually been there, but instead you were off being Shiro the god damn hero.”  
  
“It's not like I had a say in any of that, Keith. The Atlas chose me, I didn't-”  
  
“I know but it takes ten minutes to come to me and say you don't feel the same, it would've saved me months of wasting my life thinking of you.”  
  
“Keith, I'm so-”  
  
“Take your apologies somewhere else, Shiro.” Keith growls, hunching his shoulders, “Why don't you run back to Curtis?”  
  
“Is this what this is about? Curtis?” Shiro moves closer but Keith jerks back before he can touch him, “Keith, I didn't think you meant-”  
  
“Meant what? Meant that I loved you? How much clearer can I possibly be?”  
  
“You told me I was your brother.” Shiro whispers blankly, blinking at Keith's hunched form.  
  
“Brother in _arms_ , Shiro.” Keith spits at him, glaring at him from beneath his eyelashes, “I love you _and_ you're my brother.”  
  
Shiro's brain shuts down momentarily, he watches Keith unfold himself from his hunched position. “Keith...what...” He puts out his hands, halting Keith before he could dive into yet another tirade, “You...meant that?” He breaths, eyes wide as he stares into Keith's eyes.  
  
“Of course I did. I don't tell just anyone I love them.”  
  
Shiro licks his lips, running a hand down his face, “I didn't know.” He whispers, face pale, “All this time? I had no idea. Keith...Why didn't you just tell me? Not during a fight. Just...us two. You should've told me.”  
  
“And why would that have changed anything?” Keith scoffs, shaking his head, “You'd still have married Curtis.”  
  
Shiro shakes his head slowly, “No. No I wouldn't.”  
  
Keith stops, eyes widening slowly as he opens his mouth and closes it. Shiro advances on him, grabbing his elbows and pushing him back against the wall beside the sliding doors. The wind whips through the open window, sending the curtains billowing outward as Shiro leans down, “I'd never have married anyone else, Keith. If I'd just...known.”  
  
Keith feels something open up inside his chest as Shiro leans in and their lips meet. It hurts. It feels like someone's opened him up and eviscerated him. He freezes in Shiro's arms, unable to respond as he tries to process what's happening. Finally Keith responds. He feels himself melting against Shiro's broad chest, he lifts his arms and circles Shiro's shoulders. He pulls Shiro closer and parts his lips to let Shiro in. The kiss is soft and warm. It sends shivers down his spine and when their tongues touch Shiro's prosthetic rises and curls into the strands of his hair. Shiro pulls his head back, giving him better access to Keith's mouth. Keith moans, a weak, helpless little sound as he finally lets himself go. He tugs at Shiro's shirt collar, unable to reach his hair. Shiro's body engulfs him. He's warm, almost too much so but Keith's heart is loud in his ears and the knowledge that this is Shiro against him is driving all real thought from his head.  
  
Livius stands in the bathroom door way, watching Keith and Shiro. He shakes his head slowly, smiling to himself as he pulls his robe tighter around his waist. He moves further into the room and opens the wardrobe, humming to himself as he picks out some clothes and sets them on the bed. Just as he's about to remove his robe he hears another knock. He curses under his breath and goes to answer the door. Standing there is the Admiral's husband, he looks worn down with dark circles under his eyes.  
  
“Hello, sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for Shiro. Have you seen him?”  
  
Livius freezes for a brief moment before forcing a bright smile on his face, “Sorry, I haven't.”  
  
“He said he was looking for Keith, we're due to leave in a few days.”  
  
“Ah, well, Keith's asleep right now. Have you checked in with their friends?”  
  
Curtis sighs, rubbing at his eyes, “I did but maybe he's circled around behind me. I'm sorry for disturbing you.”  
  
“It's quite alright.” Livius leans against the door frame, eyes sliding over Curtis' body, “I never caught your name?”  
  
“Oh...Curtis. Curtis Gre-uh-Shirogane.” Curtis holds out his hand and Livius takes it in his own.   
  
“Livius, it's a pleasure.”  
  
“Anyway, I should go...” Curtis steps back, “If you see him before I do, can you tell him...” He trails off, fiddling with the ring on his finger, “Just tell him I'm looking for him.”  
  
“I will.” Livius nods.  
  
“Thanks and tell Keith...” Curtis bites his bottom lip, “It doesn't matter. Thanks.”  
  
Livius watches him walk away and retreats, the door closing behind him with a soft hiss. He turns to look back out at the balcony and sees Keith and Shiro standing close together and watching the sunset. Reluctantly he goes out and taps his knuckles against the window frame. “We just had a visitor.” He says, causing the pair of them to turn guiltily towards him, “Admiral, your husband is looking for you.”  
  
Shiro flushes, “Curtis.” He rubs at the back of his head and clears his throat, “I said we'd...go out tonight. I'm sorry...I have to go.”  
  
Keith watches Shiro walk from the balcony and leave the room. He wraps his arms around his waist and closes his eyes. A few minutes later Livius steps out onto the balcony and moves to stand at Keith's side.   
  
“I'm fine.” Keith mutters, staring down at the gardens below them. “I just...”  
  
“You need to start asking yourself what you really want from this thing with the Admiral.” Livius replies, moving close so their shoulders brush, he leans his face on one hand and looks out across the desert.   
“I want...” Keith trails off and shakes his head, “I don't know what I want. Is it too selfish to say I want him? To want him to give up his life at the Garrison and give up his life with Curtis just for me?”  
  
“Hm, I'm not sure I know him well enough to say.” Livius shrugs, picking a spec of rust from the balcony railing. “However, I can say that he's a stupid fool.”  
  
“What?!” Keith looks up, ready to leap to Shiro's defence and Livius laughs.  
  
“He'd rather walk out on you than end things with his current husband? That's insane.” Livius shrugs, “As I said; he's a fool.”  
  
Keith flushes and turns his head away, “I dunno...Curtis...he's...normal. I'm half alien, I'm a constant reminder of all of Shiro's trauma. He'd be a fool for walking away from Curtis.”  
  
Livius tilts his head, “Has Shiro ever given you any reason to think that you cause him discomfort? That you trigger him?”  
  
“No...but...”  
  
“Then I'm sure that has nothing to do with it.” Livius assures him, “There was a girl back on the colony planet that I liked.” He holds up his hand and peers through his fingers as the suns set over the horizon, “She was beautiful but she only had eyes for Lotor. She worshipped him like a deity...Alteans haven't worshipped gods for millennia but she had an alter and everything. Her devotion was soon rewarded when he came for her and took her away. My love was only ever one-sided and everyone else could see that but I still attempted to pursue her, I failed time and time again.” He laughs, the sound melancholy and sweet, “And she paid for her misguided feelings with her life. You need to make Shiro make a choice, Keith. If you don't you'll spend the rest of your life pining.”  
  
Keith blinks for a moment before turning back to the sunset as the last rays disappear behind the mountains. “Yeah...thanks Livius.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So much interest in this fic! :D I am pleased. I have another chapter for you all, I hope everyone enjoys. This is turning into something much longer than I intended...oops. Still, I love writing it so that's all that matters. Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments! This fic is going to be up and down a lot so I hope you keep your arms inside the car at all times and hold on tight. :D

  
Shiro sits with Curtis in a small little cafe just on the outskirts of the town surrounding the palace. It's busy, filled with Galra drinking their overly strong coffee-like drink and laughing. Some look over to them but most ignore them. Curtis sits with his arms folded, legs crossed and bouncing in a way Shiro's come to know means he's pissed. “I'm sorry.” Shiro sighs, hanging his head, “I forgot.”  
  
“You forgot? You forgot our own anniversary?” Curtis sneers, eyes flashing. “And how did you forget when I told you I'd booked this table yesterday!”  
  
“I...” Shiro manages to meet Curtis' furious expression, he tries reaching across the table to grab Curtis' hand but Curtis pulls back. “There's a lot going on,”  
  
Curtis scoffs, “If you're going to lie to me you really have to try harder.”  
  
“Lie? Curtis-”  
  
“Oh shut up, Shiro. It's so obvious why you forgot about our date. God, people must think I'm such a dumbass. You obviously do.”  
  
“What are you-”  
  
“Keith!” Curtis snaps, face flushing and causing Galra to turn to stare at them. Shiro glances around them nervously.  
  
“Curtis, keep your voice down.”  
  
“No! No I'm sick of it. All you do is spend your days pining over your little twink friend.” Curtis shakes his head, “It's disgusting.”  
  
“Curtis!” Shiro glances to his left to see two Galra females leaning back in their seats to watch. Their glowing yellow eyes fixed on Curtis. “Keep your voice down. We can talk about this somewhere more private-”  
  
“We are _married_ , Shiro.” Curtis growls, “And since we got here all you've done is stare at Keith. You've almost totally ignored me all this time.”  
  
Shiro takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “I know and I'm sorry. I've been...caught up in a lot of emotional shit. I shouldn't have ignored you. Let me make it up to you, Curtis.” He meets Curtis' eyes as they narrow suspiciously.  
  
“Can I trust you Shiro?”  
  
Shiro tries for a smile, “Yes.” He says with as much feeling as he could muster.  
  
“Really?” Curtis puts his hand on the table, his thumb stroking the ring on his finger. “Because everything I've seen so far tells me that's bullshit. Tell me, why did you even marry me if all you were going to do is chase after a younger man?”  
  
Shiro stills, “I-”  
  
“I mean, I get it. The kid's hot but you made a commitment to me, not him. You used to be happy...what changed?”  
  
Shiro can feel the eyes of every Galra sat on the patio with them, all around them is silent. “I...It's complicated.”  
  
Curtis stares at him. “Right.” He pulls his hand back and folds his arms again.  
  
Shiro watches Curtis twist his wedding ring around his finger. He feels numb, as if he could float out of his body any moment. He knows what is happening but has forgotten everything his therapist had told him in how to stop it. He feels the panic bubbling, feels every eye on him; golden and glowing. He curls his hands into fists and lowers his head, trying to breathe through the way his heart pounds. He wanted something normal; a house, a family, someone who loved him unconditionally...and now he is throwing it all away. And for what? A relationship with Keith. Keith who is set to rule over a planet so far from earth it takes a few days to reach even with the Atlas. Keith who is now married to a man who at least likes him and makes him laugh. Keith...Keith...Keith. Shiro's entire adult life had revolved around him, even before he knew it. He had made promises, impossible promises.   
  
“I don't understand why you're so obsessed over him.” Curtis continues, bitterness leaking into his voice a he stares across the small plaza and its strange statue of twisted metal. “He's cute but he's so...” Curtis waves his hand vaguely as he searches for the right words, “Angry. He frowns much more than he smiles. He has so many issues and all he'll do is drag you down, Shiro. He's going be nothing but trouble...he's part Galra. He's part of a species that tortured and imprisoned you and the Holt's. Doesn't that worry you?”  
  
Shiro stares across the street, eyes distant as he feels some of the nearby Galra shift and mutter amongst themselves. He lifts a shaking hand and tugs at his forelock, the pain focussing him a little, “Curtis...please...don't do this. Not...not here...”  
  
“Of course you'd stand up for him.” Curtis rolls his eyes, fingers curling on the table, “The way you baby him anyone would think you two were an item. I remember him at the Garrison, all the trouble he got into. I never understood why you'd waste your time on him. Everyone thought you two were fucking long before you left for Kerberos and now I wonder if there isn't some truth to-” Curtis jumps back as Shiro slams his hand down onto the table, the hum of the Altean tech over-loud in the sudden silence around them.  
  
“Don't. Don't you dare.” Shiro growls, rising, looming over Curtis menacingly. “Say one more word and we're done.”  
  
“Sh-Shiro-”  
  
“I said _shut up_.” Shiro's face is twisted into a snarl, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Curtis has never seen him like this. He swallows, gathering his things with shaking hands.  
  
“I'm going back to our room.” He says stiffly, “If you want to talk I'll be there.”  
  
Shiro watches him stand and leave, his breath coming in hard gasps as he fights for control. When Curtis' back fades into the crowds Shiro slumps and curls his arms around himself. A year of captivity and living as an entirely different person has given him issues, ones that he struggles with even now. He tries hard to hide it but sometimes he slips up and lets the champion shine through. He curls around his arm and breathes.  
  
XXX  
  
Lahn shakes his head, rubbing at his temples as a small group of younger Galra stand before the council table, “You did _what_?” He demands, looking up at the ashamed faces before him.  
  
“We overheard some people talking about Keith...not nice things so we...got into a fight.” The leader says, hanging his head, “They were dishonouring and slandering his name.”  
  
“And several of them are now in hospital.” Lahn sighs, turning to look at Keith who blinks in surprise, “What do you think we should do about this, Paladin?”  
  
Keith shrugs, “The fight was stupid but they already know that.” He frowns for a moment at the table, unaware of everyone hanging onto every word, “Put them into a boot camp, all of them. For fighting. Let them get their aggression out in a productive way, let them learn to fight properly with proper guidance. It'll teach them patience and focus.”  
  
The young Galra all share surprised glances, and the elders consider Keith's suggestion thoughtfully, “It would teach them discipline.” Gnak says with a smile, “I agree that this is the best course of action.”  
  
“An interesting idea but surely those who insulted you should be punished severely-” One of the elders began but Keith shakes his head.  
  
“No. It's just words, people should be allowed to have a difference of opinion. I don't really care if people don't like me...I'm kinda used to it.”  
  
Krolia lowers her head briefly as Keith returns to his seat and the youngsters are ushered out. Gnak sits looking very smug while Lahn shuffles through a pile of papers. “Altea and Earth have sent us some...conditions to our request to reinstate our own leadership.” Lahn frowns and looks up at Keith, “Some of the requests are...unacceptable.”  
  
Keith takes the papers and reads through a list of demands, his fingers tighten on them and he frowns, “No military?”  
  
“They do not trust us.” Lahn says, an edge to his tone that suggests his disgust.  
  
“Without a military how are we expected to protect ourselves?” Gnak asks, shaking her head, “This is an unfair demand.”  
  
“They want to place their own military bases on New Diabazaal.” Lahn growls, curling his hands into fists, “As if we cannot control our own people.”  
  
Keith shakes his head slowly, “You're right.” He says and rises, turning to the guards at the doors, “Send for Admiral Shirogane.” He orders and one of the guards snaps a salute before sliding from the room.  
  
Shiro arrives with a slightly perplexed expression on his face, he smiles when he sees Keith and his expression softens. “Keith,” He moves forward and nods to the rest of the council. He's dressed in formal attire, his jacket and boots immaculate. “What's going on?” He asks.  
  
Keith pushes the documents towards him and arches an eyebrow, “What the hell is this?”  
  
Shiro picks up the papers and flips through them, “This is the list of demands from Altea and Earth to ensure Diabazaal doesn't try to start any more wars.” He says, putting the papers down, “We've discussed them at length-”  
  
“Without a representative of Diabazaal present.” Keith says, his voice hard and a little cold.   
  
“Well, at that time you didn't have an elected leader. We thought-”  
  
“You thought you'd force us to relinquish our only way of protecting ourselves? That we'd let you dismantle a system that has served us for longer than the human race has existed?!” Lahn spits, slamming his fist onto the heavy slab of table before him. “How dare you? We are supposed to be allies!”  
  
“That was not our intention.” Shiro's own voice turns harder, eyes narrowing as he stares Lahn down, “We only wanted to find a way to ensure the rest of the universe remains safe.”  
  
“You don't trust us?” Keith says suddenly, his own voice low and quiet yet it garners the attention of everyone in the room. He looks up to meet Shiro's eyes, his expression pained, “After everything we've been through you don't trust me?”   
  
“Keith-”  
  
“Why do you think I came here, Shiro?” Keith rises and shakes his head, “I came to make sure Zarkon never happens again. I can help. I can make sure that the Galra don't make the same mistakes again. I just...I need you to trust me.”  
  
“I know and I do. I trust you more than anyone else but...but other planets don't. You're half Galra, Keith. You may have married to help seal this alliance but there's billions of people who will never trust you because of the blood you share. I know you're trying to help but so are we. We had to find some way to compromise and ensure other planets feel safe and comfortable and this was the only thing that everyone could agree on.”  
  
“That's not a god damn compromise, Shiro and you know it.” Keith snaps, running hands through his hair, “None of us were there to speak, it's not _fair._ I promised the Galra democracy, a better life than the one they had under Zarkon. It's my duty to make sure that happens; I won't break any promises.”  
  
“We want to help. We want this alliance to work just as much as you do. The only way we could make sure we still had the loyalty of everyone was to dismantle the Galran military. I'm sorry.” Shiro does look sorry, Keith knows he's being genuine but it hurts. It hurts to know that he'd agreed to something so dangerous that could put the Galra homeworld in jeopardy so soon after they'd just got it back.  
  
“We're not signing this.” Keith says after a long moment of silence, he sighs and closes his eyes as he pushes the papers back across the table towards Shiro. “If we have to...we'll remove ourselves from the Alliance but...but we don't want that any more than you do.”  
  
“We promised to make sure that you had our protection if it was ever needed.” Shiro says, eyes pleading, “Keith, don't do this. Don't throw this opportunity away.”  
  
“What of the Blade of Marmora?” Kolivan speaks for the first time, eyes fixing on Shiro and narrowing dangerously.  
  
“There is a clause that says they will continue to operate but within the confines of either Earth or Altea's systems.” Shiro replies weakly, “I tried to change their minds I really did but I'm only one person.”  
  
“The Blade of Marmora is an ancient order who's sole purpose is the protection of Galran culture and lives. Shiro...we refuse your offers.” Kolivan folds his arms over his massive chest, “We will not allow you to destroy ancient traditions and values. The lack of trust these papers show us is disappointing, I expected more from you.”  
  
Krolia sighs and shakes her head, “We cannot agree to the terms. Our fleets will remain on Diabazaal where they belong, our military will continue training and the Blade of Marmora will not leave their bases nor will they divulge their secrets to outsiders.”  
  
Keith meets Shiro's eyes, “Take that back to Earth. If they want to renegotiate then we'll listen, until then tell them the Galra remain as they are under _my_ command.” He lifts his head and watches Shiro's face fall.  
  
“Keith...” Shiro crumples the papers in one fist and rubs at his eyes, “You can't refuse, if you do they'll just insist on tighter restrictions.”  
  
Keith's eyes narrow, “And if they do I'll fight them on it. I'm not gonna allow them to walk all over us. We deserve the same rights and respect as everyone else. Zarkon is dead, Shiro. Zarkon and Haggar both; we're trying to recover, to reform and we can't do that if you insist on forcing us into subjugation.”   
  
Shiro smiles, the expression soft and gentle, he wants to lift his hand and brush the soft hair from Keith's cheeks, “I told them you'd refuse but no one listens to me, even after everything. No one remembers exactly what happened.”  
  
Keith nods, “No one but us.”  
  
“Hm.” Shiro shuffles the papers and nods his head, “I'll try and persuade them but my word...isn't all that respected. They like to use my youth against me.”  
  
“Youth? You?” Keith snorts and smiles, “You're an old man.”  
  
Shiro laughs, “Try telling that to the Garrison leaders. I'll contact them with your objections and we'll see what happens.”  
  
“Thank you Shiro.”  
  
“I'm sorry I can't be more help. I'm just a diplomat now, all I can do is make suggestions.”  
  
Later, as Keith is returning to his quarters he's accosted by Shiro. He turns to see him standing a few feet away, shadows shifting over his face. Keith smiles as Shiro approaches, footsteps soft on the rugs beneath their feet. He moves in close, reaching up to cup Keith's face and draw him in. Their mouths meet and Shiro moans into it, opening his lips and shoving Keith back into a corner. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's neck and pulls himself onto tip-toe, he licks into Shiro's mouth eagerly as Shiro tugs roughly at his hair. Shiro's fingers find Keith's side, he slides them beneath the hem of his t-shirt and the touch of metal against his skin causes him to suck in a breath. The fingers are cold but tingle with vaguely familiar energy.   
  
Finally they break apart and Shiro presses his forehead to Keith's, thumbs slowly moving back and forth across Keith's hips, “Let's go somewhere more private.” He suggests, opening his eyes to see Keith's face, lips wet and pink as he breathes.   
  
“...I...” Keith hesitates, eyes lowering before he shakes his head, “What does this mean Shiro?”  
  
“What?” Shiro moves in again for another kiss but Keith holds him back.  
  
“This. Us. What...what are we?”  
  
“Does it matter, Keith? We have each other now.”  
  
“Yeah it matters, Shiro.” Keith pulls back, frowning, “Livius isn't a jealous person and we don't love each other, but Curtis...he's in love with you.”  
  
Shiro sighs and moves back, “I'll deal with Curtis.” He says, “I promise.”  
  
Keith takes a moment before nodding, he lets Shiro take his hand and pull him down the corridor towards his room.  
  
As soon as the doors open Shiro's on Keith. Their mouths meet and Keith's fingers find Shiro's buttons, undoing his jacket as fast as possible. A single button pops off and lands on the floor but neither pay much attention as it rolls off under the bed. Shiro slides his hands underneath Keith's black shirt, pushing it up to reveal his stomach. He shoves Keith back onto the bed and climbs on top of him, returning to their messy kiss as soon as he's shed his jacket.   
  
Shiro reaches between them and presses the heel of his hand to Keith's cock, trapped inside his jeans. He arches against him, a soft, breathy little gasp escaping his lips. Shiro groans in response, pressing a line of wet little kisses down Keith's jaw to his neck. Keith digs his finger nails into Shiro's back through his cotton shirt as he hisses air between his teeth as Shiro sucks marks into his skin. He shifts, trying to gain some leverage but before he can move again the door hisses open.  
  
Both of their heads jerk towards the sound, Keith's eyes going wide as Shiro freezes above him. Livius steps into the room, allowing the door to close behind them. He blinks at them a moment before shaking his head, “You know you two should be more careful.” He warns, carrying a bag towards the desk. “Anyone could walk in.”  
  
Shiro sits up, releasing Keith who follows suit and watches Livius unpack some fresh fruits and a few trinkets from his bag.   
  
“Oh, Keith, I found this at the market!” Livius turns excitedly to Keith and sets his bag down before crawling onto the bed next to them, “Look!” He lifts a small silvery ball the size of his palm and grins.  
  
“Uh...” Keith clears his throat, “What...what is it?”  
  
“It's a Garunthian Pactor!” Livius' smile widens, eyes alight with excitement.  
  
Keith blinks, “Yeah. Uh..cool.”  
  
“Hm, the temperature has little to do with it. You see, if you-”  
  
“Excuse me?” Shiro begins, cutting off Livius' speech, “Sorry but...we were kinda in the middle of something?”  
  
“Oh...” Livius looks from Keith's rumpled form to Shiro, “No need to apologise.” He smiles and then settles more comfortably on the bed, “Look at this!” He blows on the sphere and they watch as little rotor blades slide from a little hidden compartment. They start to rotate before the sphere rises into the air and begins to flash different colours. “I used to have one when I was a child,”  
  
Keith and Shiro share a glance over Livius' head, “It's...great. Really.” Keith manages, forcing a smile.  
  
“Isn't it? It brings back so many memories.” Livius' smile sweetens as the toy drifts back into his pal and settles, it's blades returning to their compartment. He glances from Shiro to Keith and back again, blinking at the strained expressions on their faces, “Oh, don't mind me. Please, carry on.” He smiles at them expectantly.  
  
“Livius...uh...” Keith clears his throat, “Don't...don't you have anywhere else to be?”  
  
“Not really. Don't worry, I'll just sit in the corner over there and read. You two carry on.” He slides from the bed but before he can leave Keith grabs the sleeve of his robe.  
  
“Livius, we...we kinda wanted to be alone?”  
  
Livius takes a second to process that before his eyes widen, “Oh.” He breathes, “Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Human's...you're very strange to me.”   
  
“Yeah...thanks.” Shiro watched as Livius slid off the bed and smiled knowingly at them.  
  
“Well, have fun you two! I'll just go and see if Krolia wants to share a drink.”  
  
Keith sighs and rubs at his eyes as Livius leaves them to it, Shiro lets out a soft chuckle and turns to Keith, “So...Livius seems...nice.”  
  
“He is.” Keith smiles, “I hit the jackpot.”  
  
“At least someone did.” Shiro runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head.  
  
“Shiro-” Keith cuts himself off, chewing on his lip as he draws his knees closer to his body, “I...”  
  
Shiro moves in, cupping Keith's face and lifting it so their eyes meet, “What is it?”  
  
“Curtis. We really shouldn't be doing this.”  
  
“Keith...” Shiro's face twists and he withdraws, “I know.” He rubs at his arms as if he's suddenly cold.  
  
“Are...are you going to...break up with him?” Keith asks hesitantly, hating the way he sounds like a kid again.  
  
“Would you break it off with Livius?” Shiro replies, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“You know I can't do that.” Keith curls in on himself and hunches his shoulders, “Our marriage is a pact. We're friends, yeah but we're only married because there wasn't another way to seal the alliance.”  
  
Shiro looks away, “I get it...I just...” Shiro trails off and shrugs listlessly, “I guess it'd be nice to have you properly. Just us. Together.”  
  
Keith closes his eyes, “Yeah. I know.”  
  
Shiro slowly rises, “I gotta...”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith replies, his voice small and shaky. Shiro hesitates but when he reaches out to touch him Keith shifts away.  
  
“...I guess I'll...see you then.”  
  
“You're going back to Earth.”  
  
“I am. I have work to do.”  
  
Keith nods into his knees and wraps his arms around them, “Good luck, Shiro.” He whispers and listens as Shiro picks up his jacket and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter. I apologise for my regular readers who read my other fics because I have hit a snag with several of them and am trying hard to work around it. Please bare with me. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Keith sits at his desk, reading through reports from Diabazaal's outer systems. The release of planets from the bonds of slavery is going well, not as fast as the populations would have liked but dismantling a system that has been growing for ten thousand years takes time and patience. The resources needed to ensure each freed planet has everything they need to rebuild is extensive, he sighs as he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Words and numbers flit behind his closed lids, he can't escape them. He rubs at them with a groan before hearing a little beep from his door, he rises, glad of a distraction and presses his hand to the control panel. The door swishes open to reveal Curtis.  
  
“Oh...Hi.” Keith blinks, shock rooting him to the spot.  
  
“Yeah, hi,” Curtis tries on a smile but it looks more like a grimace.   
  
Keith feels something empty open up in his gut, he swallows and tries to meet Curtis' eyes. “What...what can I do for you?”  
  
“I...” Curtis hesitates, eyes roving around the room behind Keith, “Can...can we talk?”  
  
Keith takes a deep breath, his urge for flight or fight threatening to kick in. He clenches his hand on the door and steps back, motioning Curtis inside. Curtis steps past him and his eyes linger on the open balcony doors a moment before they return to the room.   
  
“Uh...take...take a seat. Do you need anything?”  
  
Curtis finally meets his gaze, his dark brown eyes sweeping Keith up and down as if judging him. “Some of that Galran drink they had at the wedding would be nice?” He asks, looking away, “We're gonna need something strong.”  
  
Keith takes a shaky breath, “I'll see what I can do.” He replies stiffly, that deep well of emptiness growing steadily larger. He leaves the room to find someone who can get the alcohol. It's a little early for Keith but he sees Curtis' logic.   
  
Curtis remains in the room, stood stiffly in the middle, he eyes the huge bed and it's rumpled sheets the colour of blood. A pillow has been tossed to the end, a tablet hastily discarded beside it. Curtis steps closer to the bed, something shiny catching his eye, he bends and reaches under the bed and pulls out a silver button. He rolls it between his fingers, his heart sinking. He remembers seeing the missing button from Shiro's dress uniform.  
  
The doors hiss open and Keith returns with a bottle and two cups, he sets them down on the nearby desk and pours them two glasses. Curtis takes his without speaking and downs the entire glass in one. He winces, the taste powerful and it burns as it slides down his throat. Keith sips like all he's drinking is water. “Ugh,” Curtis gasps, coughing a little, “Another one.” He holds out his glass and Keith eyes him sceptically before shrugging and refilling his glass.  
  
“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Keith asks, although he already knows. He takes a seat at his desk and Curtis glances at the bed before taking a seat on a small couch.   
  
“I think you already know.” Curtis says, finishing his second drink with a wince and clutching the glass in his hands.  
  
Keith is unable to meet his eyes and he stays silent, staring down into the amber liquid in his own glass.  
  
“It's...probably pointless to say since you're half galra and some type of hero warrior but...” Curtis takes a breath, “Stay away from Shiro.” He looks up and sees Keith flinch, “You're young, you have your own marriage to worry about. Shiro doesn't need you anymore, he has me. Stay out of our lives.”  
  
Keith closes his eyes, “Anything else?” He asks, voice tight and that void steadily growing.  
  
“Ever since your wedding was announced all he's done is talk about you. He married me, Keith. He chose _me_ and a normal life. You have to let go, just let go and accept the inevitable.”  
  
Keith's breath hitches at those words, that specific turn of phrase. It turns his stomach, makes him sick as he hears the echo of it in Shiro's voice. He clenches his fingers around his drink and tries not to curl up on himself and show weakness in front of Curtis. His free hand drifts to the scar on his face as it tingles.  
  
“He's happy with me...at least, he was. But then you reappear and he's a different person. Did you know we spent our honey moon in the Andromeda Galaxy? It was beautiful. There's a few populated planets there and we spent time on one of the most beautiful beaches I've ever seen. He never stopped smiling while we were there, not until we returned to earth. Maybe I don't really understand what you guys went through together, and that type of bond is strong but I'm the one wearing his ring. I'm the one he chose to share his life with. You need to get over him and do us all a favour and move on. Your silly little teenage crush is hurting him, Keith.”  
  
Keith finishes his drink in one gulp and rises, he goes to the door and opens it, “Are you finished?” he asks, bitterness rising to temporarily fill the emptiness in his chest.  
  
Curtis rises too and sighs, “I know it's hard. To let go of something you've been attached to for so long but trust me Keith, it's better for everyone if you just leave him alone. Stop contacting him and let him live his life. You're just a burden now.”  
  
Keith almost chokes, he stills and stands stiffly by the door as Curtis walks past him. Curtis halts one last time, “He doesn't love you, he can't love you. You've always been a crutch, nothing more than a way for him to feel like a hero. A stray cat he rescued long ago and no longer has time for.”  
  
The doors hiss shut behind Curtis and Keith slowly sinks to the floor. He wraps his arms around himself and buries his face in his knees. Curtis' words haunt him as he puts his hands over his head, as if to block a blow from above. He breathes through the pain and heartache, he fights back the sting of tears. He hasn't cried since he was a child who had just lost his dad, since he had been put in an orphanage. He hasn't cried in years. So he fights the urge now with everything he has. He won't cry now. He won't cry again; no matter how much it hurts.

The Atlas takes off the very next day. Keith watches it carry his friends, once his only family, away. His hand curls into a fist until he feels warm fingers wrap around it, he turns to see Livius at his side, smiling at him. At his other side stands his mother, she puts a hand on his shoulder as they watch the massive ship break through the atmosphere.  
  
Later Keith finds his dad's old hoverbike and takes it out. He tells no one where he's going and simply disappears into the desert. He spends hours out there, nothing but him and the red sand for miles. When he returns he's accosted by his mother. She doesn't admonish him but he knows she is disappointed. He can't bring himself to care. He goes back to his room where Livius waits and, still covered in sand, climbs onto the bed and pulls the book Livius is reading from his hands. He climbs into his lap and pushes his fingers into his hair. He loses himself in Livius' body.  
  
A few days later Keith receives a message from the Alliance requesting his presence. He knows it was expected but it makes him feel sick as he announces the message to the council. He says that he will go as Diabazaal's representative, Lahn suggests taking a small contingent of guards but Keith refuses. All he will take is Kosmo, Livius, his mother and Kolivan. With that he orders preparations to be made in his absence and a ship to be readied.  
  
Pidge opens up a wormhole at his request and they set off for Earth.  
  
XXX  
  
When they touch down there's a small group waiting for them. Keith takes a moment to breathe before rising. He moves around the back of the pilots seat and Livius comes up to him, he takes hold of Keith's armour and adjusts it, smoothing it out before starting on his hair. Livius smiles, leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, I've never been to earth.” Livius takes his hand and leads him to the door, “You'll have to show me around.”  
  
Keith somehow manages to smile as he's dragged outside as the platform lowers. He sees Pidge, Matt and Hunk all waiting for him and his smile widens. He walks faster, pulling Livius with him until he's snatched away into a giant Hunk-hug. He feels his ribs creak and laughs breathlessly as he's set back on his feet.  
  
“Keith!” Pidge leaps into his arms and he holds her just as tightly. She smells of burnt wire and her hair looks a little frazzled and singed but Keith couldn't care less.  
  
“Hi guys.” Keith lets Pidge back down and grasps Matt's hand in his own.  
  
“Nice to see you again, you get taller? I swear you get taller every time I see you.”  
  
“It's only been a month since my wedding, Matt.”  
  
Matt shrugs, “Well, whatever. Hi Krolia, Kolivan.” Matt grins and takes Kolivan's wrist in his hand, he can hardly get his fingers around it.  
  
“Hello, Matthew Holt.” Krolia says, tilting her head with a smile.  
  
“Please, call me Matt. You sound like my mom when she's angry at me.” Matt grins easily as he leads them away from their ship and across the tarmac. “We've rebuilt the Garrison as you can see but we made some adjustments. The labs are way bigger now, we've got more funding since the Alliance was formed. We've got weapons dev and we've been working on seeing what other earth tech we can merge with Altean.” He waves a hand in the general direction of several new, tall buildings. “The complex got bigger since we've been getting more recruits too.” Matt continued, glancing back at Keith, “You Paladin's sure made an impact on the kids.”  
  
“Yeah...we probably did.” Keith replies, looking up at the Garrison with a far away expression on his face. Matt continues to talk as they walk and they find their way to the Barracks.   
  
“You've been given suitable accommodations. You're not gonna have to bunk down with the cadets, don't worry.”  
  
Matt takes them through the parade grounds, Keith watches several perfectly neat rows of cadets marching in time and listens to their CO's orders. He smiles to himself as memories of his own time here come back to him.  
  
They're shown to several basic rooms, one with a double bed for Keith and Livius and one with twin beds for Kolivan and Krolia. The beds have been extended to allow for their larger sizes. They're then handed a communicator, “These'll ping to alert you to the time of the meeting. I'm sure you'll be here a while so whenever you're not busy you could come visit me and Pidge in the labs.”  
  
Pidge grins, “I could show you my latest project!”   
  
“Sounds great guys.” Keith smiles.  
  
“Breakfast's at 0530 if you wanna come down to the mess. I don't normally work down there but I'll make an exception for you guys.” Hunk claps Keith on the back, “Good to have you back, man.”  
  
“Thanks Hunk.”  
  
Then they're left alone to get settled. Krolia and Kolivan go to their own rooms to inspect them so Livius takes to exploring their own quarters. He peers inside the oven in the kitchenette area, nose wrinkling, “What is this for?”  
  
“Cooking food.” Keith replies as he sheds his jacket and lets it fall to the sofa.  
  
“Hm, fascinating.” Livius closes the oven door and moves towards the coffee pot.   
  
Keith smiles and turns away, taking in his surroundings. The apartment is small, a simple living room/kitchen, bathroom and bedroom with one double bed. Luxury compared to the cadets quarters with their shared bunks and tiny foot lockers. The couches are a horrible sort of brown with suspicious stains but other than that they're clean enough.   
  
That night Keith and Livius go to bed together, Keith curls up in Livius' arms and falls asleep warm and comfortable.  
  
XXX  
  
The first meeting of the revisions to the treaty takes place at 0800. Keith turns up to the meeting room with his small entourage. Krolia and Kolivan stand a few paces behind Keith and Livius like two terrifying guards. Many of the Garrison's newer representatives stare in slack-jawed amazement. Others sit straight backed and send veiled glares at them every so often. Keith takes his seat on one side of the large oval table, Livius sits at his side. Krolia takes a seat to Keith's left and Kolivan his right. A few moments later and Shiro enters with Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Veronica and Curtis. Keith keeps his eyes firmly away from Shiro as they all take their seats.   
  
There's an awkward silence for a few moments before Lance sighs loudly, “Are we gonna get on with it? I flew all the way from Cuba for this.”  
  
Sam Holt represses a smile and sets his face into a more serious expression, “Very well then.” He rises and nods to everyone around the table, “Welcome to our delegates from Diabazaal,” He does smile then and nods to Keith with a warm twinkle in his eye, “We are all gathered here to discuss the terms laid out in document...” He hesitates and grabs his tablet, flipping through a few pages before nodding to himself, “Document 596.” He continues, “We sent a copy to the Galran High Council in order for them to join the Alliance in an official capacity, however, Diabazaal's representatives found issue with some clauses.” He glances around the table to ensure everyone was keeping up, “Clauses 6, 7 and 8 will be under discussion.” When Sam pauses several people nod, “Very well, let's begin.” Sam smiles and sits, opening negotiation.

An older man with a vicious scar cutting through his lower lip grimaces, his olive jacket is decorated in several flashing gold medals and his face is grizzled and battle worn. Keith doesn't recall his name but he remembers seeing him on occasion when Admiral Sanda had been alive. “Admiral Shirogane returned from Diabazaal with the news that you'd all refused our most generous offer.”  
  
“That's right,” Keith replies, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. He feels Livius' fingers squeeze his upper thigh under the table. The gesture is reassuring and he finds himself relax minutely. “The council read through all the terms and we deemed them unfair. Not only had they been decided without someone to represent us but they would put our entire planet at risk.”  
  
“How can you expect us to trust you?” A woman asks, her lips pursing and eyes narrowing in distaste, “You may have been born here, but already we hear you calling it 'our planet'. Are you really ready to side with the enemy?”  
  
“Enemy?” Keith turns to see Krolia frown, her head is held high but there's fire in her eyes, “We have never been your enemy,” She says firmly, “I fell in love with a human. I had a half human child. I did everything I could to protect your planet from being dragged into a war I knew you could not win alone. I left my family to make sure planet Earth remained untouched.”  
  
“The Blade of Marmora fought _against_ Zarkon's Empire.” Kolivan reminds them, his voice equally as hard. “We risked our lives to make sure your tiny planet was protected and you didn't even know we existed until your scientist here returned home.”  
  
“Be that as it may you are still Galra, obviously your loyalties will be with your own kind first and foremost. If another war began, which side would you take?” The woman asks.  
  
“Whichever side we deemed to be right,” Kolivan replies smoothly.  
  
“And what does a Galra deem 'right'?” The man with the scar demands.  
  
“The side who puts the innocent first.” Krolia says.

  
“The issue, as we see it, is that we cannot trust that the others of your species will feel the same way. For now they are all still settling into their new situations but when this period of peace is over who is to say if you will remain that way? We simply cannot afford to take any chances.”   
  
“You have no leader,” The woman continues, “You have no systems in place for government, your people are recovering and still in shock over their defeat. Now is the time to implement the changes we suggested so that everyone can get used to them.”  
  
“Except we refused the terms.” Keith says finally, fingers curling on the table as he meets the woman's eyes. “They're not fair.”  
  
“They are perfectly fair. Daibazaal will continue to govern themselves under these new rules and you will continue to have the protection of the alliance.”  
  
“To be fair Ma'am, we did say this would happen.” Lance says suddenly, leaning his head on one hand as he yawns. “Sorry, I didn't sleep too well.” He smiles, “You see, we told you. Me, Pidge, Hunk, Matt and Shiro. We all said the Galra wouldn't agree.”  
  
“Yes, well...” The woman purses her lips again, “We still feel that these are essential measures to ensure the continued protection of every planet in the Alliance.”  
  
“But you've castrated us. If we signed those papers we'd be totally reliant on you. It takes days, even with a wormhole, to get from Earth to Diabazaal...if we were ever attacked you would never make it.” Keith insists, trying to fight the urge to raise his voice. “The Galra may be a military race but we do have civilians. We have children and old people, the disabled...those unable to protect themselves. What would happen to them if you were to take away our only defences?”  
  
“Which is why we put in clause 9.” The man says smugly, tapping his tablet with a single finger, “We would have bases on Diabazaal to ensure the safety of it's people and we could react appropriately-”  
  
“You're gonna use that to spy on us.” Keith almost leaps to his feet as his anger surges but Krolia shoots him a sharp look and Livius squeezes his hand. He swallows it back and clenches his fists instead.  
  
“Please, if I may speak?” Livius asks politely, offering everyone in the room a bright smile. The officers all share uncertain looks between them.  
  
“I believe it is best left as a discussion between more-uh...experienced people,” The woman says with a patronising smile.  
  
Keith turns to watch Livius' expression turn cold. He doesn't lose his smile but his eyes go flat. Keith clears his throat and shares a look with his mother.  
  
“Yes, what is it you do anyway young man?” The scarred general asks, leaning forward and smiling that same patronising smile, “Some sort of TV personality?”  
  
Livius laughs, the sound soft and airy but it makes all of the hairs on the back of Keith's neck stand on end. He has felt this before. He knows that very faint tang of ozone in the air. Subtly he shifts his chair a little further from Livius'.   
  
“Well you could say that, yes.” Livius pushes curls from his smooth face, “But I do believe that by Earth standards I think I'm older than many of you. Isn't that right dear?” He turns to smile softly at Keith who nods.  
  
“Oh come now don't be stupid. You don't look a day over twenty five.”  
  
“I'm over one hundred earth years by my calculations, of course by Altean standards I am still very young.”  
  
“Allura was over ten thousand years old,” Lance adds, seemingly addressing his perfectly manicured nails. His markings brighten as he finally fixes the generals and admirals with a piercing stare. Ever since he had received Allura's gift he had carried with him an eerie, unearthly quality to him that Keith can't quite put his finger on. “I mean she was asleep for most of that but still,” He shrugs and smiles at Keith, winking before returning to his inspection of his nails.  
  
Pidge disguises a laugh as a cough which she muffles behind her hand. Shiro clears his throat and pretends to be reading something on his tablet but Keith can see his lips twitching as he fights a smile.  
  
“Anyway, as I was saying, as Altea's representative at this table I believe that removing the Galran army is not only a risk not worth taking but an insult to this alliance. An alliance should be built on trust. It is essential that we have faith in one another if this has any chance of working. Keith may be my husband but if I did not believe in his dreams then I would say so. For this to work we must ensure all of us work as equals and equals do not try to oppress others.”  
  
“For there to be trust it must be earned.” The woman argues, frowning irritably.  
  
“How have they not earned our trust?” Shiro speaks up, glancing at Keith before looking back to the generals, “Keith is their leader in all but name. He not only married someone he barely knew for this alliance but he has proven himself time and time again before that.”  
  
“He defeated Sendak.” Pidge reminds them.  
  
“He was the black paladin, our leader. He was a member of the Blade of Marmora.” Lance adds.  
  
“We were with him every single day for years,” Hunk says gently, “We fought alongside him. We lived with him. He was a member of the Galaxy Garrison.”  
  
“Until he got booted for punching a commanding officer.” The woman snaps, “He was a delinquent. We've all read his file.”  
  
Keith feels his face heat up, he swallows back the rush of old feelings; shame, anger and that curdling sense of self-hatred that he had carried with him almost his entire life. Livius takes his hand in his and holds it.  
  
“I was his mentor for a long time, Ma'am. Doesn't my opinion count?” Shiro asks quietly. Keith looks at him and can see anger in his eyes even though he does an admiral job of keeping it off his face. “He's had a rough life but he worked harder than anyone else I know to get to where he is today. He was my second in command while I was black paladin and I'd never had better. I would trust him with my life and the lives of every human and Galra in the universe. He's saved me more times than I can count.”  
  
Sam smiles at that, his eyes softening as he looks at Shiro, “I agree. I don't know him as well as his friends but he's got a good heart. He's an excellent leader and helped lead the defence of Earth when we thought all was lost. If it wasn't for Keith and Voltron Earth would still be under Sendak's control. We owe him our lives and our trust.”  
  
“My son is young by Galran standards, but he is an excellent leader. Yes, he still has much to learn but the Council will help fill in those gaps in his knowledge and help guide him in the right direction. He is not Zarkon.”  
  
Keith flushes again but for a different reason as he listens to everyone defend him. He feels warmth spread through his chest, all at once familiar and yet not. He squeezes Livius' fingers in his own and tries to breathe through the wave of emotion.  
  
“Even if Mr. Kogane is an upstanding man of character, how can we trust that he will keep an entire race of people under control? It's simply not worth risking another Sendak incident. Earth is still recovering even now. What with the influx of aliens flooding our solar system on top of all these new alliances with entire planets...we only just discovered the existence of extra terrestrials mere years ago. Of course we are suspicious.”  
  
“You can trust us because you have to, sir.” Krolia says calmly. “We're not here as conquerors, we are here as diplomats trying to bring peace to the universe as you are. What happened to Earth is terrible but we're working towards making amends.”  
  
“We are now arranging for another Kral Zera to take place-” Kolivan begins, but he's cut off.  
  
“A what?” One of the younger members of the Garrison's elite asks.  
  
“A Kral Zera. It's how we choose our next Emperor.” Kolivan explains patiently, “Chosen candidates will fight each other for the honour of lighting the fires and declaring themselves Emperor.”  
  
“A...battle?” The younger man looks around, stunned.  
  
“Yes. It's tradition.”  
  
“And...Mr. Kogane will...take part in this?”  
  
“Of course. Our people will not accept a weak leader. He must prove himself one final time under the eyes of the gods.”  
  
Keith shifts, frowning, “Well I don't really know if I'll go that far-”  
  
“He has the support of most Galra,” Kolivan continues, shooting Keith a severe look. “We may not do democracy like you do but we have rarely been so united as we are in our belief that Keith is the one to lead us.”  
  
“Be that as it may, we simply cannot allow Diabazaal to remain unmonitored.”  
  
“You made a decision without a representative of either Daibazaal and Altea present.” Livius says quietly, lifting a hand which jingled with bangles, “I was born and raised on the Altean colony, ruled over by Lotor and after his death Haggar. I watched as my friends, my family were taken away and murdered. I tried to speak out against her but...” Livius trailed off, frowning down at the table, “But I was put under house arrest by people I had known my entire life. The only reason I stand here now is because they never discovered my latent alchemical talents. Now I learn from Allura's records, using them to better my people. I have learnt to heal and restore rather than fight and kill. I have never held a weapon and have no intention of doing so. This is what Princess Allura would have wanted from this alliance; healing not hatred or mistrust. Anger and violence have never worked for us in the past and now is the time to set these things aside and move forward as one. These restrictions you would put on Daibazaal are no different than the terrible things Lotor and Haggar put my people through. Surely we can come to some arrangement that benefits all of our worlds.”  
  
The Garrison leaders all share looks before the arguments start back up again.  
  
The talks continue for a while. The back and forth making Keith dizzy. Sam and Iverson both argue for leaving Daibazaal alone, most of the others remain stubborn in their views. Finally they quit for the day, nothing has been resolved but Keith is exhausted and shuffles back to his room with Livius and tries not to feel Shiro's eyes on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, I've been having issues with writers block and a bunch of other real life crap. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter, things will begin to heat up a bit more but this chapter is relatively calm considering everything that's happening. Enjoy friends and thank you to everyone who has kudos'd and commented, I cannot express how much each one means to me.

The small, spherical camera whirs to life as Livius turns it on. It captures his smiling face as he stands in the centre of his Garrison room. “Hi, welcome to a special feature episode,” He begins, addressing his unseen audience. “Today I'm exploring Earth. Specifically the Galaxy Garrison. I'm here on a diplomatic mission with my new husband but we have some time to show you all around.” Livius looks off camera briefly, “Keith's busy today but we'll catch up with him later.”  
  
There's some mumbling off camera that makes Livius chuckle, “I'm vlogging, as you humans call it.” He answers the unheard question, “I've been doing it since I moved to New Altea. I'm rather popular if I do say so myself.”  
  
“So that's why you're famous?” Keith enters the cameras view and frowns at it.  
  
“Everyone, this is my husband, Keith. Although I'm sure you all know that already.”  
  
“Uh...hi.” Keith blinks, glancing at Livius who pulls him close with a broad smile. “I've gotta go.”  
  
Livius kisses his cheek, “I'll see you later then?”  
  
“Yeah. Um...see you?” Keith shuffles back off camera and Livius sighs before returning to his introduction.  
  
“Ok, we've had an invitation from Pidge or, as you know her, the Green Paladin. She says she has some interesting things to show us.” Livius smiles and walks to the door, his light, silk tunic rustling as he pushes the sleeves to his elbows and reveals thin golden bangles against the dark skin of his arms. They tinkle merrily as he steps out of the door and turns left down a long corridor filled with uniformed humans. He gets a few looks but by now most of the Garrison's occupants are so used to the presence of aliens that few even bat an eye.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro sits on a padded chair, hands limp in his lap. His therapist smiles as she adjusts herself in her own seat. “Welcome back, Shiro.” She begins, looking down at her notes, “How have you been recently?”  
  
Shiro drags his eyes away from the portrait above her and clears his throat, “Good...I guess. Well, I...” He hesitates, licking his lips and his fingers curl inward. He averts his eyes and sighs, “That's a lie.” He says finally, shifting and causing the old leather beneath him to creak, “Me and Curtis...we've been having...uh...problems.”  
  
“What sort of problems?”  
  
“Um...” Shiro sighs and runs a hand through his hair, face falling into a distracted frown, “He's jealous.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“He thinks I'm too close to Keith...uh, you know Keith?”  
  
“Yes, you told me about him before.” She taps her pen against her clip board and gives him an encouraging smile.  
  
“Yeah, right...so...Curtis...he doesn't like me hanging around with Keith. He's...worried.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“That I...” Shiro clears his throat, flushing pink, “That I'm going to have an affair.”  
  
“And would you?” His therapist raises an eyebrow. Shiro opens his mouth to deny the accusation before snapping it shut again at the look on her face, he turns away and runs his human hand down his face. “Shiro, I must ask you to be as honest with me as possible so that I can give you proper help.”  
  
Shiro swallows, sighing; “I wanna say no...”  
  
“But?”  
  
He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, “Keith...he's...different. We've got so much history together, we were best friends for many years and...we uh...we kissed...” He winces, guilt flushing his face.  
  
“Does Curtis know this?”  
  
“No. I couldn't tell him. We haven't gone further than that, I swear. I just...don't know what to do. Curtis, he's a good guy. He's kind, he's compassionate...he's attentive. I married him for a reason, you know? But Keith...god...He's brilliant. He's like a-a storm...” He glances at the woman who has a small smile on her lips, “It sounds stupid I know but he's got this...” He waves his hands around, searching for the right words, “Aura. He pulls me in and I can't...I can't not be dragged into his orbit. Whenever he's around I just have to be with him, he makes me feel like I'm not some...dried up old veteran who doesn't have a use anymore. He helps me forget that I'm...sick.”  
  
His therapist nods, taking a few notes before looking back up, “Is that how you feel lately? Like you have no use since the war ended?”  
  
Shiro rubs at his hair tugging on it as he frowns across the room, “Yeah. I feel so helpless. You'd think I wouldn't, I'm an admiral for gods sake! But the other officers at the Garrison treat me like a kid, even though I've led wars. When they're not treating me like I'm a child, they're dumping all their paper work on me that they can't be assed to do. I'm not a secretary! I fought up there long before any of them even knew about the Galra! I feel...trapped down here. Curtis...he's a good man but...he treats me like I'm fragile, like I'm gonna fall apart at the first sign of trouble. He looks at me like I'm made of glass and it's...frustrating. He doesn't want me going back out there, even for diplomatic reasons and...ok I get why, he's worried but I know what's up there. I can handle myself. I can't stay on earth forever. I love it here, it's my home, but I wasn't made to be tied down. I need to be out there... _doing_ something. I hate feeling so useless. I may as well be in prison again!” Shiro halts, realising that he's been pacing throughout his rant. He sighs shakily and rubs at his eyes, “I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get upset.”  
  
“It's what I'm here for, Shiro.” His therapist assures him with a smile, she watches Shiro sit before humming to herself, “It seems to me that Keith represents freedom for you, am I correct?”  
  
Shiro shrugs listlessly, reseating himself. “I guess.”  
  
“He doesn't treat you like you're 'sick' as you put it. Do you think that perhaps this is what attracts you to him?”  
  
“...Maybe.” Shiro shifts uneasily, disliking the topic and wishing she would change it.  
  
She tucks some hair behind her ear and continues, “You see Keith as an escape from your current situation. A way of...ignoring all the issues at home. He's easy, he knows you better than anyone else and he shares much of your experiences. This camaraderie isn't something you share with your husband and so it's harder for you to relate to Curtis like you do Keith.”  
  
“Yeah. That...makes sense. Keith...he...he told me that he loved me.” Shiro sighs, closing his eyes. “The first time we were fighting...well, he was fighting my clone. I...I hurt him. Left a scar.”  
  
“So you feel guilty for this?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Except from what you told me, you were...in some sort of astral plane?”  
  
“Yeah. My consciousness was inside the Black Lion.”  
  
“Then how could you be responsible for injuring Keith?”  
  
Shiro opens his mouth and shuts it again, blinking, “It was this body that did it. The one I'm in now. Allura took my soul and put it inside the clone.”  
  
“Yes but that does not mean that you, personally, were responsible for injuring Keith. You had no control over the body while it was committing that act and therefore were not responsible for the pain inflicted.”  
  
“I guess. It's just...hard to accept.”  
  
“Of course, none of us want to hurt our friends. Especially friends who profess to love us.”  
  
Shiro nods, “He told me after the wedding that he meant it. Not just in a-a...brotherly way. He loves me. Has done for years.”  
  
“I see. How did you react to that information?”  
  
“I...” Shiro swallows again, tugging at his sleeve, “I kissed him.”  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you love Keith?”  
  
Shiro hesitates, eyes casting around the room as if something would pop out and save him from answering, “I...I'm not...sure...” He shifts again, avoiding looking at his therapist, “I don't know what I'm feeling right now.”  
  
“That's to be expected.” She pauses a moment before speaking again carefully, “You need to decide what it is you truly want from your relationships with Keith and Curtis. Your feelings are mixed and you're confused, partly due to your PTSD and partly due to some unresolved issues surrounding Keith. Perhaps taking some time for yourself, whether that be a hike or some time at the gym or even just a small walk around the park. Some distance from Keith may help to give yourself some perspective as well.”  
  
“Yeah. I'll do that, thanks.”  
  
She gives Shiro some time to digest what she has said before speaking again, “And what about the nightmares? Have they changed at all?”  
  
Shiro shivers, rubbing at his flesh arm with his Altean one, “I guess, yeah. The other night Curtis accidentally turned off the lights when he came to bed. I woke up...panicked and smashed the lamp.”  
  
“What was the dream?”  
  
“I was in my cell.” Shiro's voice drops to a harsh whisper, he frowns at the rug and it's ugly pattern of gold and red, “It was dark. Cold. I was...listening to the footsteps of the sentries...” He trails off, fingers tapping out the familiar beat running through his head, “They were screaming...the others. There was a lot of screaming sometimes. I can still...feel the blood on my hands. Sometimes, I can taste it.”  
  
“Are you taking your medication?”  
  
Shiro blinks out of his memories, “Yeah. I am.”  
  
“Hm, I'm going to write a prescription for a larger dose.”  
  
“I really don't need-”  
  
“You have dark circles under your eyes, you haven't been sleeping.” She shakes her head, dark hair curling around her chin in a way that makes Shiro think of Keith.  
  
“Oh. No I haven't.”  
  
She nods and writes something on her paper, she tears off the bottom and hands it over, “Start taking this before you sleep, it should help.”  
  
“Thanks,” Shiro takes the prescription and folds it neatly to stuff into his jeans pocket, “Really.”  
  
“That's quite alright. I also want you to start coming to see me more frequently, I believe that there's much more we need to discuss.”  
  
Shiro rises, says his goodbyes and leaves the room. He takes a moment to lean against the wall, hair falling into his face as he tips his head back to look up at the ceiling. He takes a few slow, deep breaths before pushing himself upright and walking down some stairs. He reaches the bottom and pushes open a door before stepping out into the reception area where several others wait in the quiet. He moves to the reception desk and books his next few appointments before turning away and leaving.   
  
XXX  
  
Keith sits outside the meeting room, bottled water dangling listlessly from his finger tips as he stares at the carpet as if he could set it on fire.  
  
“Oh, sorry, almost didn't see you there.”  
  
He looks up in time to see James looking down at him, Keith rises with a sigh, “What's up?”  
  
“I got papers for Iverson,” James waves a sheaf of papers in front of Keith's nose, “What're you doing down there?”  
  
“Thinking.” Keith replies tersely.  
  
“About the treaty?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Heard you guys don't like it.”  
  
“That's an understatement.” Keith rolls his eyes and takes a sip of water while James watches him with a scrunched up nose, “What?” Keith snaps, eyeing him from behind the fall of his hair.  
  
“Sorry, was just thinking.” James moves back a few paces, giving Keith space, “Wanna go to gym? Maybe you could de-stress?”  
  
Keith sips more water, mulling James' suggestion over, “Yeah, maybe I will.”  
  
“Need a partner?” James arches an eyebrow.  
  
Keith considers him a moment before shrugging, “Why not? Normally I'd ask Shiro but...” He trails off and pushes himself from the wall.  
  
“He's admiral now, they keep him busy.”  
  
“Guess so.”  
  
XXX  
  
The gym is quiet, Shiro sits near the weights with a towel in his hand and water between his feet. He stares at the floor, mind drifting. Sweat trickles down the side of his neck, soaking into the collar of his tank top. He can hear distant screams, shouts of his name, hear the sizzle of burning flesh see a pair of bright, purple eyes wide in terror...  
  
“Yeah and you remember that girl...what was her name? Harley? Yeah her. Remember when she tried to-”  
  
Shiro jerks, eyes snapping up as the doors to the gym swing open to reveal James Griffin. He pauses, turning to someone else who steps inside after him. Shiro's heart skips a beat inside his chest. Keith is dressed in his gym gear, hair tied back from his neck in a small tail. His shorts sticking to his legs like a second skin. Shiro swallows, heart hammering and the scents and sounds from a past battle lingering vaguely in the back of his mind. The smell of burning flesh sits heavily in his nostrils.  
  
Keith looks up, his eyes zeroing in on Shiro like a tractor beam. Shiro can feel the pull, the deep ache, the desperate need to go to him. He sucks in a breath and rises, turning to the bench and taking his time tidying up his things. He feels Keith move closer.  
  
“Hey,” Keith says in greeting, his voice like whiskey and smoke.   
  
“Hey,” Shiro manages to keep his voice steady as he turns, fixing a smile on his face. He meets Keith's intense gaze and tries not to flinch.  
  
“Haven't seen you in a while...”  
  
“No...I've been kinda busy. Had a few days off so stayed home with...uh...with Curtis.”  
  
Keith winces, like Shiro's hit him. He averts his gaze, “Yeah.”  
  
“How've the negotiations been going?”  
  
“Not good. They're being...difficult. They won't compromise and neither will we.”  
  
Shiro grimaces in sympathy, “Yeah, they're not easy to deal with. I'm sorry, Keith.”  
  
Keith meets his gaze steadily, fingers curled around his water bottle before he wrenches his eyes away and looks at the floor, “At the rate things are going...we'll have to pull out of the Alliance.” He flicks his eyes up to meet Shiro's, there's guilt there and something else...something Shiro's supposed to be staying away from.   
  
Without thinking he reaches out, finger tips touching the ends of Keith's hair as it escapes it's little tail. Shiro stares at it for a long moment, feeling the texture, “Keith...”  
  
“Meet me later.” Keith whispers, voice turning low and harsh, “Lets...get out of here. Go someplace else.”  
  
“Where?” Shiro asks, surprised.  
  
“I don't care. Into the desert, like old times.” Keith looks at him, pleading with his eyes. “Shiro...” He steps closer, Shiro can feel his heat through the thin material of his clothes, “Please.”  
  
Shiro sucks in a breath like a man suffocating, “Yeah.” He replies finally, dropping his hand, “Just after dinner's served at the mess, meet me outside barracks fifteen.”  
  
Keith's smile is worth the guilt a million times over.  
  
XXX  
  
Curtis sits at home, staring at his phone and the simple text from Shiro.   
  
_Gonna be late back, something came up. Sorry. X  
  
_ He sighs, tossing the phone onto a nearby cushion and rubs at his face with both hands. He knows Keith is at the Garrison and he knows that the gym Shiro prefers is there too.

Their little house is situated in the city nearby, approximately half an hours drive from the Garrison itself. Shiro wanted to be nearby to be able to do his job, much to Curtis' disappointment after they'd viewed a pretty little two bedroomed house on the outskirts of the city on the opposite side. Their house was nice but Curtis had wanted some place that was solely theirs, this house was Garrison owned property and was situated in a street housing other important Garrison employees. Curtis sighs, shaking his head as he reaches out and turns on the TV. He watches some random Altean show, the hostess talking about something Curtis doesn't fully understand. It takes him a moment, when the picture changes, to realise that they're speaking about Livius. Keith's new husband. Curtis watches as snippets of Livius' vlogs appear on screen. He's smooth, chatty and has a smile that could kill. He does segments on anything that happens to catch his interest but mostly about alchemy, he shows what he can do and explains complicated 'magical' science behind it. Curtis doesn't really understand but watching Livius he can see why he's such a popular figure, even on earth.  
  
He sees one brief glimpse of Keith in the background of one of Livius' vlogs. He's hunched over a desk, one hand in his hair and chewing absently on the tip of a pen. Curtis notices that he's looking at his phone.  
  
 _“Currently Livius and his husband, Keith, are away on a diplomatic mission to Earth. We-”  
  
_ Curtis switches the TV off and rises, picking up his phone from the couch and beginning to send a message. He hesitates, chewing his lip before sighing and pressing send. He watches a small tick appear in the corner and waits...and waits. Shiro doesn't reply. Curtis grabs his coat and keys, moving to the door. He opens it and steps out into the street.  
  
XXX  
  
The desert is cold but Keith had lit a fire and the heat bathes them in comfort. He holds a bottle of bourbon in one hand, taking deep swigs of it before passing it to Shiro, he's bundled up in a large leather jacket that used to belong to his dad and the hoverbikes are parked a little ways away. The night above them is a carpet of stars, the moon large and bloated above the cliffs. Keith tilts his head back, shoulder brushing Shiro's as he looks up at the stars.  
  
“It's nice here,” Shiro says, picking at the label on the bottle, “Feels like before Kerberos.”  
  
Keith smiles, the firelight casting his face in shadow, “Yeah. That night before the mission...we came out here and drank. I woke up with a killer hangover.”  
  
Shiro laughs, eyeing Keith and watching the stars dance in his eyes, “We were so young.” He sighs, “Young and stupid.”  
  
“We're still young and stupid.” Keith takes the bottle back and swigs, sighing as he draws the bottle away from his lips.  
  
“Sometimes I don't feel it.” Shiro replies softly, staring into the flames of their little fire. “I feel like I've aged a hundred years.”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
They're quiet for a while. The sounds of desert creatures and the crackle and pop of burning wood the only sounds. Shiro turns to watch Keith watch the sky. He follows the line of Keith's jaw with his eyes. He soaks in the shape of his lips, the curve of his smile. He hasn't seen him so relaxed since before he left for Kerberos.   
  
“Shiro?”  
  
It takes Shiro a moment to realise Keith's speaking, he blinks out of his stupor and nods, “Yeah?”  
  
“Do...” Keith licks his lips, eyes moving away, “Do you get...nightmares?” He whispers, hands shaking a little as he once again takes the bottle from Shiro and brings it to his lips.  
  
Shiro sighs, “All the time.”  
  
Keith nods, hair falling into his eyes as he hunches his shoulders, “Same.” He admits reluctantly. Shiro allows Keith to fall back into silence before he speaks again, “I...I see him. In my dreams.” Keith swallows more of the booze, the bottle is almost empty, “The clone. He's taunting me. Pinning me down. I can't...can't get away. And he's...talking...in your voice.”  
  
Shiro takes the bottle gently from Keith and finishes it, he looks into it a moment before tossing it onto the fire. The flames spit and hiss angrily, “I'm sorry, Keith.”  
  
“It wasn't you. I know it wasn't you.” Keith assures him, rummaging around in his backpack for another bottle. He unscrews it, swallowing a mouthful before passing it to Shiro. Shiro hesitates before taking it. “I just...” Keith trails off and shakes his head, “Doesn't matter.”  
  
Shiro's hand shakes as he brings the bottle to his lips, the glass cold and solid, “I dream about you.” He whispers, eyes closing against the fire. Keith stills at his side, shoulders tense, “I see you below me...through his eyes. I can hear you...begging...but I...I can't do anything. I have to watch as he hurts you. Keith...”  
  
Keith puts his hand on Shiro's and squeezes, “It's ok. I'm ok.”  
  
Shiro looks at him, he's closer than he had been. He can feel Keith's warmth through the layers of cloth they're wearing. Keith's eyes move to Shiro's lips, “Keith...” Shiro whispers, afraid to break the tension winding itself up between them. Keith leans closer, noses brushing. Shiro closes his eyes and feels the press of Keith's lips against his own.  
  
“I'm right here,” Keith mutters against his mouth, lips moving, hot breath warming Shiro's cool skin. “I've always been right here.”   
  
“I know.” Shiro lifts his hand and pushes it into Keith's hair, he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Keith melts. Slotting against him as if he was born to be there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an emotionally charged chapter. I hope it's ok and I'm sorry for my erratic updates, I am very busy and have a lot of fic on the go so it's kind of difficult to write sometimes. Anyway, please enjoy.

  
Shiro's fingers are cold on Keith's skin as they slide beneath his shirt. He shivers, shifting his body until he's straddling Shiro's lap. Shiro mutters something into Keith's mouth, drawing away long enough to push Keith's jacket from his shoulders. It gets tangled up around his elbows as he moves his hands down Shiro's chest to his belly.  
  
Keith's hair is falling out of its tail, it gets into his eyes but Shiro's fingers push it back again. Their lips meet and they share breaths as Keith curls his fingers into Shiro's shirt. He shivers, part with cold, partly from the taste of Shiro's mouth. They're both breathing heavily, hips pushing up. Keith aches inside his jeans, he mutters Shiro's name, frowning. Shiro's fingers tremble as he struggles with the buttons on Keith's jeans. Keith drags his fingers from Shiro's warm skin to help him. Shiro pushes Keith's head to one side and begins to press little kisses across the skin of his throat. Keith's eyes close and he tilts his head back.   
  
Shiro sucked on Keith's neck, digging his teeth in and feels him twitch. His hands go to his waist, holding him still as he runs his tongue over his mark. He slides a hand down Keith's back to cup his ass, he squeezes it and smirks into Keith's neck at the breathy little sound he makes.   
  
The desert around them seems to fall silent. The sky sparkles, filled to the brim with stars.  
  
XXX  
  
Curtis picks up his half-empty glass and downs it. He glances back at his phone and that single message that haunts him. He pushes a hand through his hair and orders a second drink. He frowns at the TV across the bar, watching Shiro stand at a podium and give some speech. He turns away and frowns at his shaking hands as they curl around his newly refilled glass. He remembers Shiro as he had been before their wedding, face flushed with drink as they sit side by side in a bar similar to the one he sits in now.   
  
_“So, what about kids?” Curtis asks, smirking around the rim of his glass.  
  
Shiro almost spits his drink out, choking. When he finally regains himself he smiles weakly, “Bit early for that kind of talk, isn't it?”  
  
Curtis laughs, “Sorry. I'm just curious. You were pretty good with those orphans from that Balmera.”  
  
Shiro nods, “I dunno. Guess...I haven't thought about it.”  
  
“But if you had to?”  
  
“Hm.” Shiro hums, turning his glass around slowly as he wipes of condensation and sucks his finger, “Maybe. One day.”  
  
_Curtis knows Shiro would be a wonderful father. He frowns at the text on his phone once again, drumming his fingers on the table top before taking a deep breath. He releases it slowly and finishes his drink before rising. He pays and leaves the bar.  
  
He doesn't drive home, taking the long way back as late night slowly turns to early morning. The stars begin to dim and, as he reaches his front door, the sun begins to rise.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro bit down on the curve of Keith's collar bone, scraping his teeth across the skin. He groans, panting as Keith moves in his lap. His legs tremble, Shiro hooks one arm beneath him, taking some of his weight. His arm muscles bulge, body tensing. Keith feels Shiro's heart beat through the thin, sweat soaked material of his shirt. His nipples brush Shiro's chest, causing ripples of pleasure to tear through him. He mutters Shiro's name, repeating it in a hushed litany. He squeezes his eyes shut. It feels so real but a part of him is terrified it's just another dream.   
  
Shiro's cock slides in and out of his body; hot and hard. His body aches from holding himself up but he doesn't let himself collapse. He opens his eyes and finds himself looking into Shiro's face; his lips are swollen and pink, slick with saliva. A drop of sweat slides down his temple and Keith leans in to lick it away. His fingers find Shiro's hair, tugging it roughly as he guides his mouth back to his own. He kisses him, more teeth than tongue as he pants and heaves in breath after breath. Shiro's like fire in his veins, his finger nails dig deep into Shiro's shoulder, drawing blood. His pace is agonisingly slow, his jeans hang off of one foot but Keith can't bring himself to care. He can't look away from Shiro's face. His mouth, his eyes and the white hair that sticks to his forehead. Keith curses, a soft, hissing noise as he lets his head roll back on his neck. Shiro's human fingers dig into the muscles of his back, beneath his shirt. He feels the sting of nails and it's enough to send him over the edge he's been straddling. He comes violently. A cry torn from his lips as he gives into the rolling waves of pleasure. Shiro mutters his name on an aborted gasp as his own body tenses beneath him.   
  
Afterwards Shiro falls backwards against their rumpled blankets. He sucks in a lungful of air as Keith buries his face in his neck. They're sticky with sweat, covered in sand but Shiro feels elated. He holds Keith close, still inside him as they tremble and come down from their high.   
  
XXX  
  
Keith returns to the Garrison in high spirits. Livius is stood in the kitchen inspecting the coffee maker which he has managed to take apart. Keith smiles as he enters, sliding around the kitchen counter and pressing a kiss to Livius' cheek.  
  
“Good morning,” Livius says, turning bright eyes on his husband. He takes a breath through his nose and raises an eyebrow, “You smell of the desert and sex.”  
  
“Sorry, I'll shower...” Keith moves away but Livius picks up his hand and halts him.  
  
“Was it Shiro?”  
  
Keith flushes, lips curling up into a shy sort of smile, “Yeah.” He whispers.  
  
“Good for you,” Livius tugs Keith closer and embraces him, “Was it as good as you imagined?”  
  
“Better.” Keith replies quietly, drawing away as he looks across the room.  
  
“So he's going to divorce Curtis?” Livius picks up the coffee filter and turns it over in his hands, “I have no idea where this goes.” He says to himself and puts it back down before pouting.  
  
“Uh...We...um...we never really talked about that.” Keith winces, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.  
  
“I think perhaps you should. It's important, isn't it? Humans are monogamous.”  
  
“A lot are, yeah.” Keith rubbed at the cap of his bottle with his thumb and frowned, “It just...never came up.”  
  
Livius grunts in frustration as he tries to fit some parts back together and fails, he sighs and drums his finger tips on the counter, “Perhaps you could talk to him today. Maybe after the meeting?”  
  
“I'll...do that. Yeah.” Keith looks down at the remains of the coffee maker and sighs, “We'll requisition a new one.” He says before moving out of the kitchen and going to take a shower.  
  
XXX  
  
“You're being unfair.” Commander Gordon says, curling his hand into a fist as he stares across the table at Keith.  
  
“It's perfectly fair.” Keith grits his teeth, reigning in the flare of anger that rises up in his chest. He takes a deep breath, “It's an open agreement. You'd get to see everything we do in real time and would make it easier to-”  
  
“I'm sorry but this is the height of stupidity. We cannot and will not allow you to just go ahead and do whatever you want, we can't afford to risk it.” Gordon insisted, cutting Keith off.  
  
Keith's fingers curled into fists and he glared down at the table and the papers in front of him. “And we can't risk allowing you the power to control us.” He says finally, lifting his eyes to meet Gordon's. “Commander, with all due respect these talks have been going on for...a long time. Neither of us is willing to compromise.”  
  
“So what is left now?” Sam says hesitantly, “We've been through every possible solution but none are suitable. We have to agree to something or the alliance could be put at risk.”  
  
Keith takes a slow breath, he glances at Krolia and Kolivan and they return his gaze steadily. Krolia tilts her head slightly. Keith rises from his seat, “Then we will be forced to withdraw the Galra from the alliance.” He says quietly, eyes fixed on Sam and Iverson who pale and share uncertain glances.  
  
“Keith, you do realise what this could mean?” Iverson asks.  
  
“Of course I do but you've left us no choice.” Keith says desperately, “We've offered several solutions but every single one of them has been shot down. What can we do? Either we make a deal and both of us compromise or we leave and end this alliance here.”  
  
“If you end this, you know you would be putting your planet at risk. What if you're attacked? We'd be unable to help you.”  
  
Keith curls his fingers and nods, “So be it.” He says firmly, “My marriage to Livius ensured us Altea's loyalty if nothing else.”  
  
“Altea will be bound by the treaty not to extend help unless authorised by the leaders of all the planets in the alliance.” Sam reminds him, “They may offer some help but if it's an issue that will affect us all then I am afraid their hands will be bound.”  
  
Keith nods stiffly, “We'll make new alliances. There's a whole universe out there, most of which hasn't even been explored yet,” His eyes took on a soft look, almost dreamy, “New species untouched by outside influences...we'll find allies, Commander Holt, I promise you that.”  
  
The commanders all hesitate before turning to each other and discussing Keith's statement behind their hands. Keith waits, trying not to fidget. Finally Commander Gordon nods and meets Keith's eyes, “We have deliberated and have decided that if this is what you really want-”  
  
“I don't but you're not giving us a choice.” Keith snaps, causing Kolivan to frown at him briefly.  
  
“Fine. If this is your decision then so be it.” Gordon rises from his seat, “Negotiations have failed. Any and all Galra currently residing on Earth or her solar system will be sent home. We will not allow anyone of Galra descent past our borders. Is that clear, Mr. Kogane?”  
  
Keith gapes at him for a moment, blinking rapidly, “I...what?”  
  
“You are banished.” Gordon insists, “You and all of your kind are no longer welcome here.”  
  
“I was _born_ here-”  
  
“You are Galra. A potential threat to the safety of the human race.”  
  
“Commander, don't you think you're being a little rash?” Sam asks, eyes wide in shock. “Keith helped save us-”  
  
“And he was well rewarded for his services.” Gordon snaps, he looks back to Keith, “If we see any of your ships anywhere near the Milky Way it will be considered an act of war. Is that understood?”  
  
Keith sucks in a breath, “Fine.” He whispers, frowning as he rises. “We'll be gone in a few weeks. We have some...things to take care of.”  
  
Outside the meeting room Keith storms down the corridor, leaving Kolivan and Krolia to catch up on their own. “Keith,” Krolia reaches out, touching Keith's shoulder, “Slow down.” She says and Keith comes to an abrupt halt. His hands clench into fists and she notices he's trembling. When he turns around the light catches his eyes, turning them gold for a brief second. “We still have a few weeks here, perhaps they will change their minds.”  
  
“They won't. They hate us.” Keith sighs, shoulders slumping as he runs a hand through his hair.

  
“It is unfortunate, however, not unexpected.” Kolivan puts a firm hand on Keith's shoulder, Keith tenses a moment as if he is going to throw him off but finally relaxes. “It will take them time to adjust. Earth has only recently discovered that there is life beyond their little bubble of a solar system, and when they finally did that life attempted to eradicate them. Their anger and fear is understandable, we must remain calm and not destroy any hope they may change their minds.”  
  
“I know...I know that...but...” Keith shakes his head slowly, “I was born here. This...this was my home for most of my life. And...and yeah, it didn't always feel like that but knowing that I can't ever come back? I don't know...it feels kinda...” He trails off shrugging a little.  
  
“Home is what you make of it, Keith.” Kolivan assures him, sliding his hand to Keith's hair and ruffling it, “Family is what you make it.”  
  
Keith looks to his mother who offers him a small smile, “Even before we met you had made your own family,” She says quietly, “They will never abandon you.”  
  
Keith feels a little warmth from her words and manages a small smile.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro sits at his desk, his glasses sliding down his nose as he reads a report. He pushes them back up and sighs, rubbing at his forehead as he picks up his coffee mug and takes a sip. He winces, it's gone cold. “Quiznack.” He sighs and looks up, glancing at the clock that flashes at him. It's five pm and so he rises and takes his mug to the coffee machine that rests on a table nearby. He turns it on and waits.  
  
There's a knock at his door and he turns to it, “Come in.” He says and watches the door open to reveal Curtis. Shiro feels a heavy weight settle into his gut as he meets his husbands eyes, somehow he forces a smile. “Hey,” Curtis moves to him and presses a kiss to his cheek. Shiro tries not to pull away too soon and takes his hand as he extracts himself and returns his attention to the coffee.  
  
“Hey, what're you doing here?”  
  
“Well...” Curtis hesitates, “You going to offer me a cup?”  
  
Shiro laughs, “Yeah sure. Take a seat.” He grabs a second mug while Curtis makes himself comfortable. When the coffee is done he adds sugar to Curtis' and hands it to him as he moves around his desk and puts it between them. “What do you want, Curtis? I'm kinda busy.”  
  
“I know, I'm sorry for interrupting but...” Curtis reaches down into the bag he was carrying and withdraws a sheaf of papers. He places them delicately on the desk between them. Their eyes meet and Shiro frowns. He sets aside his coffee carefully and pulls them closer. He reads the first line and feels something cold settle into his gut. “Curtis...” He begins warily, flicking his eyes back up to his husband, “Is this...is this a _joke_?”  
  
“No.” Curtis blinks at him, “I wouldn't joke about this.”  
  
“...Then why are you giving me half-filled out adoption papers?” Shiro sets the papers down gently, fingers rustling them. He meets Curtis' eyes and saw pain there. He looks away, clearing his throat.  
  
“You told me before we got married that one day you'd think about kids.” Curtis says quietly, “Why not now? We both have decent jobs. We're both working hours that would mean we could be there for a child. I think it could be good for us.”  
  
Shiro rubs at his temples and shakes his head, “Curtis, I have nightmares every single night. I've...hurt you accidentally before when you woke me up. What if I did that to a kid? I'm not sleeping. I'm...I'm depressed...I can't look after a kid right now and I...I don't think I ever could.”  
  
“You'd be a good dad, Shiro. Keith's proof of that.”  
  
Shiro flinches at the name, “What's Keith got to do with this?”  
  
“You were a huge part of his life, Shiro. You helped him become the man he is today, you taught him a lot. You gave him a life.”  
  
Shiro looks at him, eyes wide, “It was never like that.” He whispers, breathless all of a sudden as his chest squeezes painfully in his chest. “Keith and I...it wasn't...” He pauses and licks his lips, “Yeah he was young but I was never a father figure to him. I've never been a father figure to anyone. Curtis, I was in my twenties, I was never ready to have that kind of responsibility.”  
  
“You're not twenty anymore, Shiro.” Curtis reminds him, leaning forward and reaching out. He puts his hand over Shiro's who eyes it warily. “You'll do great as a dad. Imagine it...a little girl or boy of our own. It'll be good for us.”  
  
Shiro stares at the hand and slowly extracts his own, he turns away and rises. He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head, “I...”  
  
“Can you at least think about it?” Curtis asks quietly, “Please, for me.”  
  
“Fine. I'll think about it.” Shiro finally meets Curtis' eyes and swallows back the guilt, he looks away again.  
  
“Thank you. When will you be home?”  
  
“Probably not tonight. I'll...stay here. Got a lot of work.”  
  
“Oh...” Curtis clutches his bag and nods, “Fine. I'll see you tomorrow.” He leans in and presses his lips to Shiro's. Shiro remains still while Curtis kisses him and when he draws away their eyes meet and something in Curtis' face makes Shiro's heart break. He turns away and leaves the office.  
  
After Curtis leaves Shiro slumps back into his seat and pushes hands into his hair. He stares at the adoption papers and sighs, eyes closing. A few minutes pass in silence until there's a knock at his door again. Shiro groans and looks up, straightening out his uniform, “Come in.”  
  
The door opens slowly, revealing Keith. He peers cautiously around the door, blinking as his eyes find Shiro. Shiro feels a smile on his face as relief eases the tension in his shoulders. “Hi,” Keith slides into the room, moving to the chair.   
  
“Hi,” Shiro replies, watching Keith as he slides around the desk and leans down.  
  
“You look tired,” Keith reaches up and removes Shiro's glasses, setting them aside, “Anything I can do?”  
  
“No I'm fine.” Shiro sighs, reaching out to draw Keith closer. Keith goes willingly into his arms and finds himself in Shiro's lap. “Missed you.” Shiro breathes, tilting his head so their noses brush. “What brings you here?”  
  
“I...” Keith's face falls and he frowns, turning to the desk. “We need to talk.”  
  
Shiro feels the shift in atmosphere and lets Keith slide from his hands. He moves back around the desk and sits down in Curtis' vacated seat. “Keith?”

Keith takes a breath and stares at the papers on Shiro's desk. He blinks, his frown deepening before he drags the papers Curtis had brought him closer. “What...What is this, Shiro?” He asks, looking up.  
  
Shiro shakes his head, “Nothing. What did you come here for?”  
  
“Adoption papers...” Keith licks his lips and sets them down, seeing Curtis' signature as plain as day. His hand trembles a little as he sets them back down, “Why?” He asks, his gaze hardening.  
  
“Curtis brought them here, he wants...he wants to adopt a kid.” Shiro shifts uncomfortably.  
  
Keith remains silent for a long time before he makes a soft noise and rises, “I'm leaving in three weeks time. Going back to Diabazaal. The negotiations fell through so they're kicking all Galra out of the system.”  
  
“Wait...what?” Shiro stands up, grabbing Keith's arm before he can leave, “What did you just say?”  
  
Keith glares down at the hand on his arm and Shiro releases him reluctantly, “We're leaving in a few weeks. The negotiations fell through and...and I'll never be able to come back.” Keith finally meets Shiro's eyes, “I'm Galra,”   
  
“But...but that's stupid.” Shiro mutters, stunned by this sudden revelation.  
  
“Maybe but it's not as if it matters to you. You're gonna...have your own family now, huh?” Keith looks back at the papers and feels like his heart's being torn in two. “Shiro...” He takes a breath and closes his eyes, “You're gonna make a good dad.”  
  
“What?” Shiro blinks before he realises what Keith's talking about. “No.” Shiro shakes his head, moving around the desk and grabbing Keith by the tops of his arms, “No. I don't want...” He stops and licks his lips as Keith stares up at him, his eyes sucking all sense from Shiro. “I don't want you to go. I don't want a family.” He whispers, “ _You're_ my family.”  
  
Keith's eyes slide to the door, Shiro's fingers on his arms begin to hurt. “Shiro...” He reaches up and tries to pry his fingers off.  
  
“I can't lose you. I almost did once and I...I regret it. Every single day.”  
  
“Then what are those?” Keith says finally, nodding towards the desk, “Why are you adopting a kid if...if you don't want one?” Anger tints Keith's eyes, his lips peeling back from his teeth, “Adoption isn't a fucking game, Shiro!” He pulls himself away, shaking his head as he rubs feeling back into his arms. “These are real living people. I've been there, Shiro, remember? I've lived in the system. It's...” He shakes his head, “I was rejected all my life. Don't get some poor kids hopes up and dash them, it'll destroy them.”  
  
Shiro shakes his head, “I'd never do that, you know that. It was Curtis' idea...I think...he feels like it'd save our marriage.”  
  
Keith sneers, anger boiling just underneath his skin, “ _What_?”  
  
“Yeah...I told him I'd think about it but...I'm not signing those papers.” Shiro steps closer, hands up warily as if he were approaching a wild animal, “I swear to you Keith, I won't adopt a kid unless I really meant it. Please, explain to me what happened.”  
  
Keith feels the anger drain out of him and his shoulders slumped. Slowly he explained what the Garrison leaders had decided, he closes his eyes and leans against the wall, “Now we have to leave...and I...I can't ever come back.”  
  
Shiro stares at him, lips parting before he closes his mouth again, “Then...you're going back to Daibazaal? Forever?”  
  
Keith looks down at the carpet, arms rising to wrap around himself, “For a while.” He whispers, hanging his head, “And then...”  
  
“And then?” Shiro's voice drops, hitching as he reaches for Keith and watches him shy away.  
  
“We need allies. The Alliance don't want us...so...someone's gotta go find someone who will. If there's another war we've got to be able to protect ourselves. There's a whole universe out there, Shiro...so many places unexplored.” Keith's eyes turn misty for a moment, a look of longing crossing his face.  
  
Shiro's hands curl into fists and he tries to breath through his growing panic, “It's dangerous.” He whispers finally, voice hoarse.  
  
“So am I.” Keith replies, tilting his head a little and cocking his hip. His arms remain crossed over his chest. “You taught me well.”  
  
Shiro's lips try and curl into a smile but he can't. He feels empty. He feels like someone's just torn out his heart.  
  
“I'm...sorry.” Keith says finally, staring down at his feet. “I wish things could've been different.”  
  
Shiro swallows. “I can't lose you.” He whispers finally, moving closer and putting his hands on either side of Keith's neck. Keith lifts his head up so that their eyes meet, “Don't make me chase you across the universe, Keith because I will. I'll be damned if I let some stuffy old men take away the one person in this stupid universe I lo-” He cuts himself off, taking a sharp breath as his eyes widen.   
  
Keith's mouth falls open, eyes searching Shiro's face rapidly, “Sh-Shiro?” He whispers in a hoarse voice, lifting his own hand to touch Shiro's face, “What-”  
  
Shiro leans in and kisses him. Cutting off any awkward questions. He pushes Keith back against the wall, listens to his strangled grunt as his shoulders make contact. Shiro's hands slide down his body and drag him closer, he breathes in Keith's scent and feels the sting of Keith's teeth on his lips. “Keith...” Shiro breathes, one hand caressing his face as he tilts it and presses more kisses to his lips. “Don't leave. Stay with me.”  
  
“I can't.” Keith's breath hitches, “I can't stay.” He trembles as Shiro's fingers find his jaw and a thumb rubs his cheekbone.  
  
“I'll make sure you can. I won't let them do this.”  
  
Keith meets Shiro's eyes and slowly shakes his head, “Are you going to leave him?” He asks suddenly, forcing Shiro to twitch. “Leave him for me, Shiro and I'll do whatever you want me to.”  
  
“Are you going to leave Livius?”  
  
Keith opens his mouth to reply before shutting it. “I...can't.”  
  
Shiro sighs and presses their foreheads together, “We've been separated by time and space before.” He mutters, frowning, “And it nearly killed me. I don't want to go through that again.”  
  
Keith lets his head fall back against the wall and he closes his eyes, “Diabazaal needs me.” He says finally, voice thick with emotion as he pulls away.   
  
“Not as much as I do.” Shiro admits, stepping back as Keith pushes him away gently.  
  
“Don't make this harder than it has to be. You won't give up your life here, I get that. You can adopt that kid...have a family...a real one.” Keith steps back, averting his eyes, “This was a mistake. I...I shouldn't have started this.”  
  
“ _Keith_...”  
  
“You and me...we were never meant to happen. You chose Curtis...I...I have to learn to accept that and I'm being selfish. I can't stay and ruin this for you. Not when you have a chance to have something I never will.”  
  
“Keith you can't just-”  
  
“I have to!” Keith shouts suddenly, voice breaking. He shakes his head, turning away and flinching when Shiro reaches for him, “Don't. Please. You made your choice when you married Curtis and I...I should've accepted it. I think...maybe...being apart will help. Maybe...you'll learn to forget about me.”  
  
Shiro freezes as Keith sweeps past him. Before he can turn and call his name the door slams shut behind him. Shiro covers his mouth with one shaking hand as he realises what just happened. He sinks slowly into his desk chair and rests his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with my writing lately so my updates are really slow. I'm sorry about that. I hope this chapter is ok I have tried to edit it as best I can but I'm sleep deprived as I had a sick child last night so didn't sleep well, I've probably missed a lot. Either way please enjoy.

  
Curtis hears the door open and close, he lies on the bed and listens as Shiro tosses the house keys into the little bowl on the table by the door. He sighs and sits up as footsteps move closer to the bedroom. Shiro enters, dark circles under his eyes and finds Curtis on the bed; fully clothed. “Where have you been?” Curtis asks, frowning as he sweeps Shiro with his eyes. His shirt is rumpled, uniform jacket open at the collar. Stubble coats his jaw as he moves to the wardrobe and dumps his bag. He begins to strip.  
  
“Out.” Shiro mutters, exhaustion thick in his voice.  
  
“Out where?”  
  
“What is this, the third degree? At least let me get a shower in before you grill me.” Shiro snaps, frowning at the jacket in his hands.  
  
Curtis moves so that his legs dangle over the edge of the bed, he puts his hands beside his thighs and leans forward. “Are you ok?”  
  
Shiro sighs, rubbing at his eyes before he strips off his shirt to reveal his chest, “I...I will be.” He says quietly, tossing the shirt into the hamper.   
  
Curtis watches as Shiro turns around he sees a yellowing mark on his collar bone. He swallows and forces his eyes to Shiro's face, “Shiro...Where were you? And I want the truth.”  
  
Shiro rubs at his hair, “I was working. I slept in the office, I did message you.”  
  
Curtis' eyes move back to the hicky that he didn't leave. He feels an ache in his chest, a heavy weight that makes him feel sick. He blinks rapidly, turning away, “Were you with Keith?” He asks quietly.  
  
“No. I was working.” Shiro replies irritably, “Can I shower now?”  
  
Curtis rises and moves forward, he puts his fingers to Shiro's collar bone and traces the bruise. Shiro smells like booze. Curtis sighs, “Yeah. You can.”  
  
“Thanks.” Shiro rolls his eyes and turns away, walking to the bathroom and feeling the weight of Curtis' eyes on his back.  
  
Curtis leans back against the wall, eyes on the ceiling as he listens to his husband turn on the water. He curls his hand into a fist and sighs.  
  
It's too quiet in the days that follow. Curtis watches Shiro as he moves around the house like a ghost, lost in his own head. He watches his hands tremble as he pours coffee, he watches his eyes cloud and a frown crease his brows as he stares at the TV without really seeing it. Curtis feels lost. He feels alone, like Shiro's already left him. He knows the questions he has to ask, he knows the talk they both need to have but when Shiro wakes from yet another nightmare, when he lies in his arms, trembling and sobbing he realises he can't. He can't leave a man while he's so broken already.   
  
The news breaks on TV a few days later. The newscaster announcing that the Garrison has banished all people of Galra descent from Earth in a sombre tone. He's hardly said a word to his husband, despite the fact that he's been spending more time at home than usual. They barely even look at each other anymore. He turns to see Shiro staring at the screen with a frown, his lips pressed together in a tight line. “Why are they doing this?” Curtis asks suddenly, causing Shiro to jump a little and turn to him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I asked why the Garrison are kicking out the Galra? What happened?”  
  
“Keith said that they couldn't come to an agreement so...so he pulled the Galra out of the Alliance.” Shiro swallows, shaking his head, “It's stupid. I don't understand it.”  
  
“Isn't it obvious?” Curtis arches an eyebrow, “The Galra invaded Earth, enslaved and murdered us...what did you expect, Shiro?”  
  
“But Keith's not like that!” Shiro snaps, turning on Curtis with a furious glare. “Keith's good and he'd never let what happened happen again.”  
  
“Maybe not but you weren't here Shiro, you didn't have to watch as the people you loved were killed and enslaved.”  
  
“Maybe not but I have first hand experience of what that's like!” Shiro snapped, “They took my arm! They forced me to fight and kill. They imprisoned me and experimented on me. I understand way more than you're giving me credit for.”  
  
Curtis closes his eyes, “I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way...I just mean that those of us who lived through the Galra occupation will be suspicious and have been for a while. Even though Keith helped save us there are still people who don't trust him. It's a natural way to feel after what we've been through. People will still only see his Galra blood, even if he doesn't look it. Shiro, he's their leader in all but name now. We need time to recover, maybe this is a good thing-”  
  
“No. No it's not. This isn't what we wanted. This isn't what Allura died for!” Shiro rises, papers falling to the floor from his lap. “This isn't why we fought and bled, Curtis! This is just spitting on us and every other person who fought and died for this peace!” Shiro's face is pale as he runs his hands through his hair, his chest rises and falls as he paces a little, “Ulaz, the Olkari...even...even Adam...” He sucks in a breath and drops his shaking hands to his sides, “All that death and destruction...all our suffering...for...for _nothing_? We can't let it end like this.”  
  
“Shiro, what can we do about it?” Curtis asks slowly, rising and moving to his husband. He takes his hands in his own and holds them as Shiro stares off into the distance, “Shiro...” He says his name again, gently calling him back from wherever he's gone.   
  
Shiro shudders and meets Curtis' eyes, “I'll change their minds.” He says and disengages his hands, pulling away and shutting down. Curtis sighs, watching his husband draw up his walls again. “I'll get them to let Keith stay.”  
  
“This is what it's about isn't it? You just want Keith to stay.” Curtis snaps bitterly, all the tension over the past few days spewing out in barbed words.  
  
“What? No. I meant that and still do.” Shiro assures him, frowning.  
  
“Oh stop lying to yourself!” Curtis snaps, throwing his hands out furiously, “All you ever talked about was Keith and now he's back on earth you're fucking him behind my back!” Curtis gets a certain amount of vicious satisfaction from the way Shiro's face pales and his eyes widen, “You think I'm so fucking stupid that I'd never work it out? It started on Diabazaal didn't it? I found your button beneath Keith's bed. And the other day when you came back drunk off your ass you had that hicky that I didn't put there! I'm not blind Shiro! You're...you're obsessed with him! Do you know how unhealthy it is? You've done nothing but pine after him since he got married, you act like he's the only one who can save you from your suffering.”  
  
Shiro laughs, cutting Curtis off, “Save me from my suffering? I don't need saving, Curtis! I'm in therapy, I'm getting help and I'm doing that on my own. Don't you dare try and make me out to be some kinda...kinda princess that needs rescuing all the damn time.”  
  
“You keep telling me how often he saved you in space. What am I supposed to think?!” Curtis snaps back, hands curling into fists.  
  
“He did but that's not why I-” Shiro cuts himself off and shakes his head, he lifts his hand and rubs at his temples.  
  
“So you won't deny it?” Curtis' anger leeches away and he feels his heart deflate, “You are having an affair?”  
  
Shiro licks his lips and sighs, rubbing at his forehead like he's getting another one of his headaches, “I'm sorry.” He whispers, slumping back into his chair. He puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes, “I'm so sorry.”  
  
Curtis closes his eyes. He had known but hearing it from Shiro's mouth hurts a lot worse than he thought it would. “Do you...” He hesitates but ploughs on, “Do you still love me, Shiro?” He laughs weakly and sinks into his own chair, “Did you ever love me?”  
  
“Yes.” Shiro admits, lifting his eyes and meeting Curtis', “I did. I do.”  
  
“Then...why? Why would you do this?”  
  
“Because I...” Shiro shakes his head and rubs at his temples, “Because I love him too.” He breaths, the admission all at once painful and relieving. “I think I have done for some time...it just...it just took me a while to realise.”  
  
Curtis swallows, throat bobbing, “What now?” He asks, his voice breaking.  
  
“I don't know.” Shiro looks up at him, hopelessness in his expression.  
  
Curtis looks at the man he married and his heart aches, he closes his eyes tightly, “Give up on him.” He says quietly, “Don't contact him again. Let him live his life with Livius and...and stay here with me. We can get couples therapy or something, we can work through this.”  
  
Shiro stands up, rubbing at his thigh as he does so, “I can't just...forget about him. I can't let him leave my life. He's my best friend, Curtis. The only tether I had to reality while we were fighting that war. God, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead ten times over. He's saved my life countless times...”  
 _As many times as it takes._ Shiro hears Keith's voice as if he's stood in the room with him, he averts his eyes and rubs at his arm.  
  
“You have to make up your mind Shiro, this isn't fair to either of us. If you really cared about Keith you'd let him have his life on Diabazaal with his own kind.”  
  
Shiro doesn't seem to hear him, he's staring off into the corner of the room. “I...I have to go.” He says abruptly, “I just need some time. I'm sorry Curtis...” He walks to the door and shoves his feet into his boots. Curtis sits still, stunned into silence and by the time he recovers his wits Shiro's long gone.  
  
XXX  
  
“I'm not gonna just sit back and let them fuck this up!” Lance is shouting when Pidge enters the small common area. It's just Lance, Hunk, Kosmo and Keith inside. She walks over to them and sits herself into a seat beside Keith who has his head in his hands and Kosmo's head in his lap. “Allura died for this peace! I lost... _everything_ for this. I'm not gonna let it go to waste!”  
  
“What are we supposed to do?” Keith sighs, pushing his hands into his hair, “They're pretty set on their decision.” Kosmo whines softly and licks at Keith's fingers.  
  
“What do you think, Keith? We fight.”  
  
Keith looks up at him, “I'm tired of fighting.” He sighs, defeat pulling at his mouth. “I'm tired Lance.”  
  
There's silence for a moment. Pidge looks down at her hands and the tablet she'd brought with her, Hunk stares up at the ceiling and Lance turns his back to stare out of the window.   
  
“So...everything we sacrificed was for nothing?” Hunk asks slowly, his voice thick, “Everything we lost...everything we fought for...just...gone?”  
  
“Not everything.” Keith manages a small smile, “You've got Altea...you've got the Olkari that survived...The coalition...”  
  
“The peace was supposed to include the Galra.” Pidge points out, pushing her glasses up her nose and staring at her tablet with a frown. “Without you...what's the point?”  
  
“I'll make sure we don't end up with another Zarkon. I promise you that.”  
  
Lance takes a breath, fingers brushing the Altean marks beneath his eyes, “I know you will but it's not the Galra I'm worried about. You said you were gonna go hunt for more allies? What happens when you gather them? What happens when you expand the Empire?”  
  
Keith shrugs, “We have more friends. We can...open up new trade routes, expand our boarders if there are planets who want to join us. We can have free travel between galaxies and-”  
  
“And to others it'll look like you're building another army.” Pidge says, glancing at Lance's sour expression and then back to Keith, “Do you really think that Earth and the coalition will just...sit back and let you gather allies? They'll take it as a deceleration of war.”  
  
“It was Voltron's job to bring peace to the universe.” Hunk says slowly, looking around at his friends before settling his gaze on Keith. He has a firm frown on his face and his jaw set in determination, “No matter what we'll stick to that, Keith. We're defenders of the universe, even without the lions.”  
  
“I have a few ships back at my farm, good ones too.” Lance mutters, frowning at the Garrison grounds outside the window, “I've been dealing with some Olkari refugees, they're top of the range.”  
  
“I've been designing high tech weapons for the Garrison as well as Altean-inspired defences...I can probably adapt them to an Olkari ship.”  
  
“They need us, Keith...without us the Alliance fails.” Hunk says, “If they don't agree to Diabazaal joining then they lose one of their most powerful weapons.”  
  
“Matt was head of a big part of the coalition,” Pidge adds, scratching at her nose and smirking, “If he decides to take our side in this they'll join him.”  
  
“That's the Paladin's of Voltron and a quarter of the coalition...that's a big loss on their part.” Lance says thoughtfully. He looks to Keith, “We just need our leader on board and we can take our demands to the top brass.”  
  
“We're heroes, I doubt they'd like it if we took this public.” Hunk suggests, “Maybe the fact you're Galra won't sit well with some civilians but the rest of us will probably get a good portion of them onside. I'm one of our top ambassadors, they need me. They need _us_.”  
  
“There's only one problem with this.” Keith says quietly, sighing as he rises and walks to stand at Lance's side. He puts one hand on the window sill and stares across the Garrison to the distant line of ships. “Shiro.”   
  
“He'll be on our side.” Lance says without any trace of a doubt.  
  
“Maybe he would but...” Keith shakes his head slowly, “He's building his own family now, Lance. He doesn't need all this on top of it. No. We can't do this. Maybe it's not what Allura wanted exactly but at least there's peace...at least the innocent people under Zarkon's boot are free. That counts. That's...something. We have to protect that and starting another war by splitting up the alliance will only destroy what we're trying to build.”   
  
Lance watches him warily from the corner of his eye, he notes the lowered eyes, the clenching of one hand. “What happened between you two?” He asks suddenly, frowning a little at Keith's sudden flush. Keith turns away and folds his arms across his chest defensively.  
  
“Nothing. We're...fine.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Lance rolls his eyes and mirror's Keith's stance, “As your ex-second in command it's my job to know when you're in trouble...You don't have to lie to us.”  
  
“We're fine, Lance. Just...drop it.” Keith sends him a sharp glare, “There's another Kral Zera happening soon and I'm gonna have to be there for it. No matter what happens with the alliance, Diabazaal needs me...even if earth doesn't. I'm going back in a week.”  
  
“Are they gonna make you emperor?” Hunk asks, watching Keith's mouth tighten. “Oh my god. They are.”  
  
“I...I don't want it.” Keith says hesitantly, running a hand through his lengthening hair. “I don't want it but...I'm not sure I even have a choice now.”  
  
“Emperor Keith, huh?” Pidge snorts.  
  
“Shut up Pidge.” Keith mutters, “It's not like I can just change my name.”  
  
“You could, you know. At least on earth.” Lance reminds him, “Change your name to something more...regal.” He smirks when Keith reaches out to punch him sharply in the arm. Lance laughs as he rubs his bicep and shoves Keith back, “Either way you'll make a good Emperor.” He adds finally, his face softening. “You managed to lead a war, Keith. You'll be great.”  
  
Keith swallows but says nothing as he returns his eyes to the Garrison outside the window. He drums his fingers on the window sill and lets the voices of his friends ease some of the knot of anxiety in his chest.  
  
XXX  
  
“Admiral, do you have an appointment?” Commander Gordon's secretary looks up at him from over the top of his computer.  
  
“No but it's urgent.” Shiro replies, back straight and arms at his sides, “Get him to cancel any appointments he has and tell him I'm waiting.”  
  
The secretary, Devin, glances at his screen with pursed lips, “Uh...I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can do that-”  
  
Shiro slams his hands down on the table rattling the man's drink and causing his eyes to widen as he leans as far back as possible, “Tell him I'm waiting. Now.”  
  
“Y-Yes s-sir, right away sir.” Devin snatches up the intercom and hits a button. Shiro glares at him while he waits for Gordon to pick up. When he does Devin takes a breath, “Sir, sorry for disturbing you but...Admiral Shirogane is demanding to see you. He...he says it's urgent.” Devin pauses, eyes fixed on Shiro's left shoulder, “Uh...y-yes sir I know b-but he's...he's insistent.” Devin winces before clearing his throat, “Y-yes sir...I'll...I'll tell him.” Slowly he puts the receiver back down. “Commander Gordon says...says to make an appointment, sir.”  
  
Shiro growls, straightening up and striding past the secretaries desk. Devin starts and makes to rise but as Shiro passes him his Altean arm moves to his shoulder and forces him back down into his seat, “Don't bother,” Shiro grumbles, sending him a warning glance before shoving Commander Gordon's door open.  
  
“What...what is the meaning of this?!” Gordon starts to stand as Shiro enters his office and slams the door closed behind them.  
  
“Shut up and sit down.” Shiro demands, moving to stand over him and folding his arms.  
  
“You can't just-”  
  
“All you have to do is listen to me.” Shiro takes a breath, pushing down his anger and trying to control the buzzing of a headache behind his eyes, “I'm here about your decision to remove all the Galra from our system.”  
  
Gordon sighs, “I suspected you'd have something to say about that.”   
  
“How stupid can you be?!” Shiro snaps, unable to help the rage bubbling in his chest. His usual calm conspicuously absent, “If we let the Galra pull out of the alliance we're throwing away a powerful ally! Do you know the technology they possess? What if another war breaks out? They could help us. They're some of the strongest warriors in the entire universe! It makes no sense to let them walk away.”  
  
“And that's exactly why we can't deal with them, Admiral.” Gordon growls, rising from his seat so he's face to face with Shiro. “They are dangerous. They invaded earth and nearly destroyed us. We can't agree to an alliance without some control over their activities or they could turn on us again. We have the Olkari and the Altean's for our technological needs, we don't need the Galra.”  
  
“We do! Without them all this...everything we've lost has been for nothing. Please, Commander, _listen_ to me. You're making a huge mistake.”  
  
“The only mistake would be to allow a species of war-like aliens to trample all over us. Now more than ever we must be strong in our decisions. The people hate the Galra, Shirogane, they would riot if we made an alliance with the freedoms they demanded.”  
  
“If you do this, Commander, you'll lose the Paladin's of Voltron.” Shiro says, shaking his head, “You'll lose the Atlas and me.”  
  
“You all had your uses during the war,” The commander admits reluctantly, “But you caused the death of one Admiral before you and none of you were around to prevent Earth's initial enslavement.”  
  
“We were on our way! We didn't have any access to wormhole technology-”  
  
“It doesn't matter. You weren't here.” Gordon shakes his head slowly.  
  
“Admiral Sanda made a mistake and paid for it with her life. It was a devastating loss but we're not to blame for that. Neither are we to blame for reaching Earth too late. We couldn't have known what was happening and when we finally found out it was too late.”  
  
“I respect your part in the salvation of earth, Admiral, but I will not allow the Galra to dictate the terms of the alliance.”  
  
Shiro grits his teeth and takes a breath, “Then you've lost me and the Paladins. We'll stand by Diabazaal's side in this.”  
  
“Fine.” Gordon tilts his head, “I'll be reporting you to the others and you will be attending a meeting to discuss your actions here today.”   
  
Shiro's mouth falls open and he blinks in stunned disbelief, “W-What?”  
  
“Your loyalty is in question, you barged into my office without permission. Your behaviour has been threatening and disrespectful. Admiral you may be, sir but you can't go throwing your weight around.”  
  
“My loyalty has and always will be to the alliance.” Shiro insists, shaking his head, “You can't do this. I have every right to question you when you're so obviously making a mistake.”  
  
“There are many of us who question your ability to lead, Shiro. Iverson and Holt may have your back but the rest of us don't believe you can be trusted. You proved that today. You are much too close to the Galra boy.”  
  
“His name is Keith.” Shiro mutters, “He's half human.”  
  
Commander Gordon shrugs, “That's irrelevant. We will contact you with a date and time, until then you are relieved of duty temporarily until we can properly assess your mental state.”  
  
Shiro backs off a few paces, glaring at Gordon, “You'll regret this.” He mutters and turns on his heel, pulling open the door and storming away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter. Once again I'm exhausted so I do apologise for any mistakes, I try to edit but likely missed some.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“If you were here...you'd probably call me an idiot.” Shiro whispers, sighing heavily as he drops to his knees in front of the memorial. The neatly wrapped parcel in his hands is slightly crumpled, gently he sets it down at the base of the monument. His eyes rise to find Adam's name and picture. He reaches out and brushes his finger tips across it. “I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore.” He pushes a hand into his hair and tugs at his fringe, “God, I'm so stupid. All I've ever done is run away when things get too serious. Even when we argued...I ran off into the desert rather than face you. I'm such a god damn coward.” Shiro reached into his pocket and withdrew two sticks of incense, a little battered but they would suffice. He pushed them into a tiny gap in the stone tiles and lit them with a lighter. Smoke rose into the sky which was slowly turning orange as the sun set. Shiro lowered his head and pressed his hands together, “I'm so sorry, Adam.” He breathed, voice catching on the name.  
  
He doesn't know how long he stayed like that but after a while, as the orange sky turns red, he hears a set of footsteps. Slowly Shiro lifts his head and turns, “Keith?” He whispers, eyes widening as he sees Keith illuminated in gold. He's dressed in his blades uniform, the deep colours bringing out the purple in his eyes. The dying sunlight catches his sclera and turn them yellow for a second.   
  
“I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.” Keith says hesitantly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
“No. It's ok. I was just...” Shiro looks back at Adam's image, immortalised in stone. He swallows and wrenches his eyes away. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“I was just...” Keith gestures lamely at a small bunch of flowers in his hand, “Uh...for-for Adam...”  
  
“Oh.” Shiro blinks in surprise before gesturing to the memorial, “He'd appreciate it.”  
  
Keith nods and steps forward, laying down his bouquet gently. Keith kneels at Shiro's side and they both fall quiet for a moment, Keith's fingers curl on his knees. “I'm leaving in a few days.” He says finally, “I wanna...I wanna say goodbye.”  
  
Shiro swallows, lowering his eyes to his own hands as they rest in his lap, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You're going back to Diabazaal?”   
  
“I am.” Keith looks at Shiro, his expression tense, “You know I...only ever wanted you to be happy,”  
  
Shiro smiles with half his mouth, “I know.”  
  
“Are you?” Keith tilts his head, the skin around his mouth and eyes tensing as if he's bracing himself for Shiro's answer.  
  
Shiro looks back at the memorial, his tongue dampening his lower lip, “I don't know.” He answers honestly, “I...I don't remember what real happiness is. I thought it was a nice house, a loving husband...maybe a few kids...But now...” He trails off and laughs humourlessly, “Now I'm not sure if I really wanted that. I did when I was with Adam. I was...gonna propose to him at one point, before our big fight. But now, after everything we've been through it seems so...small. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore...like the Galra stole that from me too when they took my arm.” He shudders and feels Keith shift closer. He looks down at his Altean arm and curls his fingers into a fist. The machinery whirs, he can feel it like a real hand just like the Galra one.   
  
“What do you want Shiro?” Keith asks quietly from his side, one small hand reaching out to rest on his upper thigh, “I have to know...before...before I leave.”  
  
Shiro looks up, meets Keith's gaze and feels a tug in his heart. Slowly he reaches up with his flesh hand, cupping Keith's cheek, he rubs his thumb over the scar he left and leans in. He feels Keith's breath against his lips, “You.” He whispers, and closes his eyes. He feels Keith's breath hitch as their lips meet.  
  
After a moment Keith pulls away, reaching up to gently extract Shiro's hand from his cheek. Purple eyes scan his face a moment before Keith takes in a deep breath and squeezes Shiro's hand in his own, “You've always had me, Shiro.” He whispers, pain flitting across his face as he turns away, “But...”  
  
“ _Keith_...”  
  
“You're married. You won't leave Curtis...I...I can't do this to you.” Keith's trembling as he rises and wraps an arm around his waist, “I shouldn't have come here.” He mutters, half to himself as he runs a hand through his hair and his eyes dart around in panic. “I have to go back. They're going to make me Emperor...we can't...”  
  
Shiro's on his feet before he realises it, he reaches for Keith and grabs his upper arms. He drags Keith to him and pushes one hand into his hair, tilting his head so they're looking into each others eyes. “We can.” He insists, “Keith, I can't lose you. I'm not asking you to stay, I'm not that cruel. I'm...asking if you want me to go with you?”  
  
Keith's eyes slowly widen in realisation, he looks at Shiro's face intently as if searching for a lie, “You...you mean that?”  
  
“ _Yes_. More than I've ever meant anything.”  
  
“You'd do that for me?”  
  
“I'd do anything for you, Keith.” Shiro assures him, smiling down at his shocked face.  
  
“You...you don't mind Livius?”  
  
“If that's the price I have to pay for this then...I guess I'll learn to live with it.”  
  
Keith feels breathless. His heart pounds in his chest as Shiro leans down once more and kisses him. Keith feels himself melt against Shiro's broad chest, his hands rising to curl around the back of his neck. He can't feel much through the thick gloves on his fingers but he digs his nails into muscle anyway as he parts his lips and lets Shiro deepen the kiss.   
  
After a long moment they finally part again, their noses brushing. Keith takes a moment before finally opening his eyes, he feels a small smile tugging at his lips as he looks up into Shiro's face. Above them the stars appear, spreading across the sky like diamonds. “I love you,” Keith whispers, his voice barely above a sigh.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro brushes his nose against Keith's and closes his own eyes as his hands tighten on Keith's uniform, “I have to go home.” He pulls away regretfully, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Keith's eyes, “I have to...end things with Curtis.”  
  
Keith nods, cheeks flushed and a smile lingering around his mouth, “Yeah ok. I'll...wait for you.”  
  
“Yeah...” Shiro rubs at the back of his hair and clears his throat, “So uh...I'll see you in a few days?”  
  
Keith nods, “Yeah.”  
  
“Right. I uh...I should go.” Shiro steps back, eyes glued to Keith in the newly risen moonlight. He hesitates briefly before cursing under his breath and stepping forward again, closing the distance between them in two strides. He grabs Keith around the waist and lifts him as if he weighs nothing. Their lips meet again, brief and chaste again and again until Keith's laughing into his mouth. Finally Shiro sets him down on his feet. “I'll be with you again soon.” He promises and sighs, drawing away. Their hands linger on each other before Shiro turns on his heel and walks away.  
  
XXX  
  
Curtis wakes up to an empty bed. He sighs as he reaches out to feel the side Shiro normally sleeps in. He opens his eyes and stares across the room for a full minute before rising and rubbing at his eyes. He yawns and climbs sluggishly out of bed.  
  
He completes his usual morning routine before moving to the kitchen and putting on the coffee maker. He turns on the TV and listens to the news while he makes his coffee.   
  
_“And finally we have some rather interesting news concerning the Galaxy Garrison's golden boy Takashi Shirogane and Voltron's Black Paladin-”  
  
_ Curtis turns, eyes wide as he sees the screen. It's a beautiful picture of Shiro and Keith crowned by stars just in front of the Garrison's memorial. Curtis feels his finger tips go numb as he traces Shiro's familiar form. His heart stutters in his chest. The coffee falls from his fingers to shatter on the floor.  
  
 _“The image was sent into us from an anonymous source. No other information was provided. An affair between two of the universes most renown leaders is surely going to cause some outrage. Takashi Shirogane's marriage to his husband of two years has brought many people joy, we do hope Curtis Shirogane can overcome this devastating blow. As for the Black Paladin, his future is uncertain with this new information. As is well known he recently married the popular Altean vlogger Livius to seal an alliance between Diabazaal and Altea, this new development could put that alliance in jeopardy-”_  
  
Curtis tuns off the television and falls back onto the sofa. He puts his face in his hands and presses against his eyes. He remains there, waiting for his husbands return.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro lifts the box in his arms easily as he steps out of his office and starts to make his way down the hall. The box is filled with whatever he had wanted to salvage from his life on earth. Collecting the items has given him enough time to think about how he was going to break the news to Curtis. He spent most of the night composing a resignation letter, tying up some loose ends before he leaves Earth for good.

As he walks he passes several other officers, many of whom he'd known before he'd left for Kerberos. He nods to them but only gets frowns in response. He sighs and shakes his head, assuming that somehow his fight with Gordon had gotten out. He decides to grab a quick bite to eat at the cafeteria but before he can get there someone comes running towards him.   
  
“Shiro!”  
  
Shiro halts, hearing Matt's voice and he frowns as his friend comes to a halt before him. He looks into Matt's eyes and feels his stomach drop.  
  
XXX  
  
Livius wakes to the sound of knocking on the door, he groans and rolls over. His hand brushes Keith's side and he hears Keith mutter something unintelligible before Livius forces himself to sit up. He glances at the clock and sees the time before climbing out of bed and picking up his robe. He flings it over his arms and walks out of the bedroom as the knocking continues. Finally he reaches the door and presses his hand to the scanner, preparing to berate whoever it was disturbing him this early. When the door hisses open it reveals Kolivan and Krolia, both looking sombre. They step in through the door without asking to be invited in, Livius stands aside and frowns. “What's going on?” He asks as Krolia moves to the bedroom.  
  
“You need to pack your things. We're returning to Daibazaal.”  
  
Livius' eyes widen briefly before he hurries back to the bedroom to see Krolia shaking Keith awake. Keith grumbles but finally sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Wha' issit?” He mumbles as Krolia goes to the draws and pulls out some clothes.   
  
“You need to get dressed and pack. We have to return to Daibazaal.” Krolia insists firmly, her mouth set into a line and her shoulders tense.  
  
“What?! Why?” Keith's eyes widen as his mother dumps clothes on his bed, “We still have a few more days-”  
  
“Change of plans.” Krolia growls, “Do as I say and get dressed. We have to ready the ship and leave as soon as possible.”  
  
“Wait...why are we leaving now?” Livius asks even as he's pulling on his own clothes.  
  
Krolia gives him a soft look before turning a much harder one onto her son, “Everyone knows.” She says and curls her fingers into fists, “You were reckless.”  
  
Keith blinks up at her, his t-shirt half way over his head before reality finally catches up. He slips it the rest of the way on and leaps out of bed, struggling with his jeans, “We have to go get Shiro.” He says immediately, panic twisting his face as he turns to Livius.   
  
“There's no time.” Kolivan snaps, “We must leave to protect ourselves. You are more important to Diabazaal now.”  
  
Keith shakes his head, “No. No I'm not leaving without him-”  
  
“Keith, do as we say. There's no time to waste. They will arrest you, they think you're an enemy of earth.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
Livius moves, taking Keith's hands in his own and meets his eyes, “We can come back for Shiro.” He promises, “Let's leave now while we still can, we can come up with a plan once we're safe.”  
  
Keith swallows and nods before disengaging his hands, “Fine.” He mutters, snatching up his jacket and pulling the rest of his things out of draws, stuffing them into their cases.  
  
As soon as Keith and Livius are packed, they all make a run for it. They fly down the mostly empty corridors until they finally leave the building. They run across the asphalt and start to hear shouts. Keith halts and turns around to see a group of Garrison men led by Commander Gordon who looks smug as he folds his arms across his chest. Keith's fingers move to his dagger but Krolia grabs his hand in her own and moves between him and the soldiers. Kolivan joins her, Livius grabbing Keith's hand and tugging him back.  
  
“Put your weapons down and come quietly! You are all under arrest for endangering Earth-”  
  
Keith takes a breath, frowning as he gives a long, low whistle. A few of the soldiers exchange confused looks before there's a flash of light and Kosmo appears by his side. Keith grabs the scruff of his neck and Livius puts his hand over Keith's. Krolia and Kolivan all hold on too. In the brief second Keith has before Kosmo teleports he sees the other paladins running into the yard, shouting at the Commander. Keith closes his eyes and Kosmo pops out of existence.  
  
Pidge looks over to the small Galran ship as it's engines roar to life. Beside her Hunk and Lance argue with commander Gordon, demanding that they put away their weapons. She sighs as the ship finally takes off, fighting against gravity.   
  
“If you shoot them down we'll have the entire Galran army come down on us! Is that what you want?!” Lance shouts furiously, “Let them go, Commander!”  
  
Gordon curses under his breath, cheeks flushing before he orders his men down. “Fine. But if this ends in war you're the one to blame.” He spits before turning on his heel and marching off.  
  
Lance's shoulders slump and he turns to meet eyes with an equally worried Hunk, “Did Matt get hold of Shiro?” He asks suddenly, turning to Pidge.  
  
“He did.” Pidge sighs and shakes her head, “But only like two seconds before Gordon's men reached him. He's been arrested for fraternising with the enemy.”  
  
“Quiznak.” Lance curses, gritting his teeth, “What're we supposed to do? How could Keith have been so stupid?”  
  
“I guess it's true what they say,” Pidge shrugs, “Love makes fools of us all.”  
  
Hunk watches Keith's ship, now little more than a tiny glimmer in the atmosphere, “There has to be something we can do.” He shakes his head slowly, “We can undo this, right? We can make it better?”  
  
Lance and Pidge exchange worried glances, “I dunno man, this is pretty far out of my league. If only Allura was here...she'd be able to do something...”  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro sits on the bed, head low as he stares at the floor. They had taken his arm when he'd been arrested, forcing him to power it down before clapping cuffs on his remaining wrist and tying it to his belt. The cell he's in is on the lower floors of a building closer to the centre of the Garrison, usually used as quarantine for those who return to earth after a stint on the space station. The front of the cell is clear glass and looks out onto a room with two guards posted either side. Shiro sighs and closes his eyes.   
  
A while later he receives a visitor. He looks up as the outer doors to the facility open and he hears someone whisper something. Shiro looks up as Curtis enters. He stands, moving to the front of his cell and watches as Curtis stands a few feet away. “Curtis...”  
  
“I'm not here to listen to any apologies.” Curtis says, cutting him off with a frown, “I knew you'd choose Keith...” He swallows back his pain and shakes his head, “I think they're wrong to put you in here. I don't believe Keith is an enemy any more than I am. We're working to get you out.” Curtis looks away and pulls open the bag he'd come in with, he pulls out some forms and holds them in one shaking hand, “I also came to give you these.” He places them into a tray nearby and pushes it through to Shiro's side. Shiro moves towards the draw and pulls out the papers. “I want a divorce.”   
  
Shiro holds them and meets Curtis' eyes, “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Don't. Just...don't. We're finished Shiro.” Curtis turns on his heel and walks away.  
  
Shiro looks down into the draw and sees the ring in there. A little golden circle glinting up at him in the electric lights. He sets aside the papers and picks it up, turning it in his hand before pocketing it with a sigh.  
  
XXX  
  
When Keith arrives back on Diabazaal and disembarks he's met by the council, they all give him stern looks before ushering him into the palace. He follows them feeling like a child caught misbehaving, he glances at Livius who offers him an encouraging smile. Keith takes a breath and straightens his shoulders.  
  
The council room looks much as it did when Keith had left, he takes his seat at the head of the table and as soon as everyone's settled Lahn gives him a disproving look.   
  
“This is an emergency council meeting called by Krolia to discuss Keith's actions on Earth.” Lahn begins, mouth tightening in a line. “It was discovered that you were having an affair with the Admiral from Earth...”  
  
“His name's Shiro.” Keith says, leaning back in his chair, “And can't we do this later, I'm kinda tired.”  
  
“No. We do this now.” Lahn snaps, “Your actions were reckless, it endangered everything we've been working towards including our alliance with Altea.”  
  
“Yeah I know.” Keith sighs, rubbing his eyes, “I didn't mean for this to happen...”  
  
“Of course not.” Lahn sighs, “But you must face the consequences.”  
  
“I know.” Keith slumps and drums his fingers on the arm of his chair.  
  
“I'm not entirely certain if I get to speak on the issue but...I will point out that I was aware of my husband's feelings for Takashi Shirogane and fully support his pursuit of the relationship. I am as much to blame for this as Keith is.”  
  
Krolia offers Livius a soft look, “Where it's true Altean's are generally polygamous the Galra are not. When we take a mate we remain loyal to them until the day one of us dies. The people will view this transgression with disapproval.”  
  
Keith sighs, “I'm sorry. I never meant for it go this far.” He leans forward and puts his head in his hands, “I didn't know Shiro would ever return my feelings so I agreed to the arranged marriage because...because I thought it'd be better than pining after a man who'd never love me the same way I loved him.”  
Lahn sighs, “You are young yet, for Galra. I feel that many of us will be more forgiving of this than usual. However, we suggest that a public apology is in order as well as something that will prove without a doubt that you will put the Galra first.”  
  
“How am I gonna do that?” Keith asks, glancing around the room with a frown.  
  
Lahn shares a look with Gnak who shrugs and waves a withered hand, “We will bring forward the date of the Kral Zera and you will take on the mantel of Emperor.” Lahn says firmly, “It will prove to everyone who doubts you that your loyalty is to your own kind.”  
  
Keith hesitates, glancing to his mother who simply looks back expectantly, “I...” He looks to Livius who puts his hand over Keith's, “Fine.” He sighs finally, “I'll do it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit intense. I'm not sure I like it but things are happening at around the same time but just on different planets so I had to keep switching POV's so you get the full picture. I'm sorry if it's confusing and I hope you enjoy it anyway.

  
“Dude, you messed up.” Lance says almost as soon as he's through the door. He cocks his hip and looks at Shiro carefully.  
  
“I'm aware of that, Lance.” Shiro sighs, lying on his back on his bed and rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“Is there anything you need? We're working on a way to get you out but...Gordon has a lot of people under his sway so it's hard to get them to listen.”  
  
Shiro shakes his head, “No, I'm good...unless you've got the keys somewhere on you?” He peeks out at Lance from beneath his arm with a tired smile. “I've been imprisoned before, I'm used to it.”  
  
Lance shifts, “Sorry.”  
  
“Like you said; it's my own fault. Have you heard anything from Keith?” He sits up, watching Lance hopefully.  
  
“Not yet. Pidge's working on a way around any trackers the Garrison may have put on our communication equipment so it won't be long now before we can contact him. As soon as we do we'll let you know.”  
  
“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“I don't get why they'd put you in here.” Lance leans against the wall, frowning into Shiro's cell. “It doesn't make sense...you're an admiral.”  
  
“Well, if they think Keith's an enemy then they think I'm a traitor. Also, I'm the only person who can fly the Atlas, Earths greatest defence. They have to keep me close.”  
  
“Gordon still thinks Keith's gonna build up the Empire again and attack us.” Lance shakes his head, “He'd never do that.”  
  
“I know. We just need to convince everyone else of that.”  
  
“Too much bad blood, I guess.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Lance watches him for a moment longer before shaking his head, “Really, if you need anything...”  
  
“I'll let you know. Thanks Lance.” Shiro manages a small, half hearted smile before Lance turns away and leaves him. It slips from his face as soon as he's gone and Shiro puts his hand over his eyes again, hiding himself from the world.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith stands at the bottom of the steps of the Kral Zera. He looks up at the refurbished temple and swallows. He feels eyes on him, the eyes of thousands of Galra all heavily armed and watchful. Keith's dressed in full armour, black edged in red with the Galran symbol emblazoned across his chest. He feels stupid despite Livius' insistences that he looked great. Keith's hair was braided by his mother on one side, exposing one ear and his scar. He takes a slow breath as the Archivist stands at the top of the stairs and raises his arms. Keith clutches his new blade in one hand.  
  
“Through 34 rulers, during times of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over 13 millennia. From our first, Brodar, to Vrig the Great, and longest and most powerful of all, Zarkon to his son, Lotor, But their time has passed. Our next ruler must ascend the steps of destiny and relight the Kral Zera.”  
  
Keith feels a sense of deja vu as the Archivists cracked voice echoes across the silent temple grounds. He shifts uneasily, feeling Kolivan, Krolia and Lahn at his back like sentinels.   
  
The flame burning behind the archivist extinguishes, “And so our next ruler must be chosen. From the strongest he or she must rise, proving their worth.” He steps back and waits.  
  
Kolivan places a hand on Keith's shoulder and pushes him gently forward. Keith stumbles briefly but finally straightens his shoulders and frowns in determination. He walks towards the burning pit where several torches lie and draws one out. He straightens up and looks around, as he watches Kolivan drops to one knee with his head bowed. Keith hesitates once again, eyes widening as his mother smiles at him and follows. Slowly, one by one, each of the assembled Galra takes a knee. None try to fight him for the glory of being Emperor. Keith's jaw drops as he turns back to the steps and forces down his nerves. He takes the first one and feels his heart hammering against his ribs. The urge to drop the torch and run back to his ship almost makes him falter. He stops briefly, trying not to look back and closes his eyes briefly. Panic fluttering in his rib cage like a little trapped bird. He thinks of Shiro. He thinks of the weight of his hand on his shoulder;  
  
 _You can do this, Keith. I believe in you.  
  
_ Keith nods to himself and continues his climb. He reaches the summit and turns, touching the tip of his torch to the fuel filled stone aqueduct. There's fwoosh as the purple fire ignites and spreads up to the statue. The flame inside relights, flaring brightly. Keith watches it for a moment before turning back to the Galra, his people.   
  
“For millennia the Galra have been driven by a desire for bloodshed.” Keith begins, his voice low but it carries easily down to his people. “We have been corrupted, obsessed with extremes and absolutes...no more. Today we move into a new era. An era of well earned peace, where our strength lies with our ties to one another. An era where we offer the hand of friendship before the sword. We will continue to expand our boarders, to build a new, more accepting Empire built from a foundation of partnership rather than the bodies of our fallen.”  
  
The Galra cheer. Their cries rising like the crest of a wave. Keith feels a smile curl his lips as he looks down on them. He hears his name being chanted as Kolivan, Krolia and Livius ascend the steps. They stand at his side. More Galra move froward, eager to offer words of advice or congratulations. Keith's swept away on it all, unable to fully process names or faces but he fixes a smile on his own face and bows his head to each of them until one moves in too close. Keith gets a look at his face, he frowns. There's something odd about the Galra, half his face is covered by a helmet. Keith opens his mouth to speak but his breath is stolen from him. His eyes go wide as he feels a hard, sharp pain in his gut. It feels as if the man had punched him. He meets the man's eyes, his lips opening and closing helplessly. Copper fills his mouth, spilling over his lips. The Galra moves in closer, hot breath brushing Keith's ear as he drives his knife in deeper. It takes a second before the pain registers, a grunt forced from Keith's lips.  
  
The Galra moves back. Smirking as he backs further into the crowd. Keith's shaking hands move to his gut. Blood coats the thick layer of under-armour, a tiny chink in his protection. Keith looks down as the world around him slows down. His hands are stained. It looks black in the purple light of the Kral Zera. Keith's eyes flash gold, the colour almost obliterating his irises. He bares his teeth in a bloody snarl as his hand goes for his own knife, he sees his assassin's back and with a choked cry throws his blade. The black knife catches him in the back, sending him careening down the steps.   
  
Keith's legs give way. His hands shaking as someone catches him. He hears a familiar voice in his ear as Keith stares up at the stars, gasping in bloody breaths. His hands spasm, clutching desperately at nothing. People are screaming. Crying out in anger and surprise. Keith's vision wavers and he chokes.   
  
XXX  
  
Shiro watches the coronation from his cell. Gordon sits nearby, smirking in a way that sets his teeth on edge. The ceremony had been broadcast across all systems, Earth being the last to receive it. As Keith ascends the steps Shiro feels nothing but a fierce sense of pride, he watches Keith's hesitation and knows he's nervous, knows that he doesn't want this but watches as he does it anyway. For the good of the universe. It's always been Keith's way, self-sacrificial until the end. Shiro smiles, leaning against the wall of his cell, happy to ignore Gordon.   
  
Keith looks strong as he lights the Kral Zera, surrounded by bowed Galra and illuminated in purple light. It stains his skin, makes his eyes glow. Shiro's breath stutters, he has never looked more inhuman and he feels stricken by how beautiful he is.  
  
After Keith's speech the Galra gather, eager to shake hands, congratulate and meet their new Emperor. Shiro's smile begins to falter when he spots someone who shouldn't be there. Small for a Galra, his limbs too short. He wears armour that covers his face, hiding most of him from view. Shiro sits up, frown deepening as the man approaches. He feels a sense of cold dread sink into his gut and his eyes widen. He flies off of the bed as if he could do anything to prevent the inevitable. He watches Keith's eyes widen. He watches blood stain his lips. The cameras pick it all up in high definition as Keith is released. Shiro watches Keith's eyes turn pure gold. A snarl curling his bloodied lips, revealing fangs any Galra would have been proud of. His cry of rage rises above the rumble of talk on the temple. Keith tosses his knife into the retreating back of the assassin before stumbling back.   
  
Shiro cries out. Helpless as Keith falls. He slams his fist against the glass, screaming Keith's name.   
  
Gordon smiles from where he's sat watching Shiro fall to his knees, pressing his forehead against the glass.  
  
The television cuts out. The room falls into deadly silence. Shiro's breath comes heavy, laborious as he finally lifts his eyes. Gordon stands before his cell, arms folded. Shiro looks up at him and feels a rush of hatred so intense it threatens to make him dizzy. He glares up at Gordon, baring his teeth like an animal. “ _You_.” He growls, fingers curling into a fist. “You did this.”   
  
“I did what had to be done.” Gordon spits, “He was a traitor. Like you.”  
  
Shiro rises slowly, eyes fixed on Gordon. “You'll regret this.” He says like every word is costing him a piece of his soul. “I'll see to it myself.” And never has he meant something so much before.  
  
XXX  
  
Kolivan holds Keith's limp body, eyes wide as blood stains the ground around them. A small group has gathered, eyes alert for more enemies, weapons drawn. Krolia's initial scream of agony still seems to ring on in their heads. Kolivan pushes a lock of dark hair from Keith's pale face, he has never had a child. The Galra live for so long that children are rarely born and when they are the celebrations are extravagant, but Keith is the closest thing he's ever had to one. Keith is still a child by their reckoning and now he lies in Kolivan's arms, bleeding over the floor.  
  
There's a disturbance nearby, a gasp of fear as the crowd parts. Kolivan forces his eyes away, looking up to see the Altean Keith had married. Livius's eyes have gone white, energy coursing through his body and causing the hair on the scruff of Kolivan's neck to stand on end.   
  
“I can help him.” Livius says, breathless but his face twisted in determination, “Let me through.”  
  
Kolivan nods, backing away. He looks around as Livius kneels at Keith's side and spots Krolia crouched over another two bodies, blood coating her armour. Kolivan walks towards her, wary. He approaches slowly, ensuring his footsteps alert her to his presence. She spins on him, a snarl on her face, “They were _human_!” She cries, blood smearing the fur on her cheeks. “They were disguised...” She sucks in a breath, her hands trembling as she drops her blade so it clatters across the floor. Kolivan doesn't dare approach, her grief and anger still too close. “They took him away from me.” She whispers, eyes glowing fiercely. “They...they took my son.”  
  
“Livius is helping him,” Kolivan says slowly, “I don't claim to understand Altean Alchemy but...it brought Shiro's soul out of the black lion, perhaps it can save Keith too.”  
  
Krolia's chest stops heaving for a second, she fixes her bright gaze on Kolivan, “...Livius...” She breathes as if only just processing Kolivan's words.  
  
“Yes. Come, he will need you.” Kolivan offers his hand, “I understand your pain, Krolia...he is like a son to me too but you must contain yourself. Do not do anything reckless.”  
  
Krolia growls quietly, dismissing Kolivan's hand and lifting herself back to her feet. She turns her back to him, a clear warning. Kolivan's ears flatten and he lets her pass him.   
  
When she moves towards the tightly knit circle of Galra who guard their fallen Emperor they part easily for her, bowing low and eyes averted. She walks between them to see Livius kneeling over her son's pale form. He's glowing like a Balmeran crystal, eyes alight and too bright to look into. He's still, hands placed to either side of Keith's head, fingers pressed to his temples. She feels like he's no longer inside his own body and the sight makes her shiver. She folds her arms across her chest, feeling her heart beat anxiously against her ribs. She holds herself firm, watching and waiting and hoping.  
  
Livius' breath comes in laboured gasps, his brows drawn into a pained frown as he bares his teeth. His face twists in pain until finally, finally he gasps and falls back. Several pairs of hands catch him and hold him up, Lahn kneels at his side, steadying him with a firm grasp of his shoulder. Slowly the glow fades from Livius' body and finally he blinks and his eyes return to their usual crystalline blue. He swallows, hands shaking as he pushes curls from his forehead and crawls back to Keith, he pushes hair from his face and leans down to press his ear to his chest.   
  
Everyone waits. Finally Livius' head rises and he offers everyone an exhausted smile, “He lives.” He croaks before exhaustion catches up to him and he collapses on top of his husband.  
  
XXX  
  
Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Matt all sit in the common area. Pidge is white with shock, eyes glazed and staring at the now dark TV screen. Matt has bowed his head, pressing his hands over his eyes while Lance sits silent and still. Hunk has tears running freely down his cheeks. It's painfully quiet after the scene they had just witnessed. Lance stirs finally, hands rising to his cheeks where his Altean markings glow faintly.   
  
“I...I don't understand...” Pidge gasps, looking around at her friends, “Why? Who'd do this?”  
  
“They weren't Galra.” Lance whispers, blinking and turning to his friends, “Did you see them? They were human!”  
  
Matt stirs, taking a deep, slow breath and frowning. He rises and pats Pidge on the head, “Someone's gotta go tell Shiro.” He mutters thickly, shaking his head and running hands through his hair.  
  
“We should go with you,” Pidge offers in a small, pained voice.  
  
Matt gives her a small smile, “You stay here, Pidge. I've known Shiro out of all of you for the longest...if...if someone's gotta do it let it be me.”  
  
“Matt...wait...” Lance whispers, his voice hoarse as he rises from his seat, “Don't tell him.” He insists, frowning, “Keith's not dead.”  
  
“Lance...you saw it as well as we did.” Hunk croaks, wiping his face and sniffing, “You saw a-all that blood...”  
  
Lance shakes his head, “No. I don't...don't know how I know but something tells me he's still alive. I know it in my gut. C'mon guys, just...listen to me.” He looks at each of them with concern, willing them to agree.  
  
Finally, reluctantly Pidge nods, “Fine. Fine...just...wait until we get word from Krolia or Kolivan or-or someone.”  
  
Lance nods, “Thanks guys.” He rubs at his hair and frowns out the window a moment before taking a deep breath, “I...I can't stay here.” He mutters, shaking his head, “I'm going back to Altea and bringing my family.”  
  
Pidge considers him quietly for a while before finally nodding sharply, “Yeah. I can't be here either. Not after that. Not after what they did to Keith.”  
  
Hunk sighs, eyes closing, “I don't know if my family'll come...” He hesitates and his face twists, “But you guys are right. I hate what they did. This'll start another war and I won't be a part of that.”  
  
Matt nods, “When are we leaving?” He asks, “We can try and break Shiro out.”  
  
“What about mom and dad?” Pidge asks quietly.  
  
“I don't know. If they stay it's up to them but I think mom at least won't let us go alone.” Matt pats his sister on the head, “We just need a few ships big enough to carry us all.”  
  
Pidge shakes her head, “I don't know where we'd find that-” Before she can finish her sentence the entire building rumbles. Her eyes widen as she clutches at the sofa. Matt freezes, eyes going wide as he stares out the window.  
  
“The-The Atlas...” Matt gasps, pointing and everyone follows his gaze.  
  
They watch as the doors to the Atlas' hangar are torn apart. The massive robot rises, pushing its way up through the ground. The foundations of the Garrison shudder and groan as the Atlas breaks free of her prison and rises into the air. She turns and focuses her attention on the building. Slowly she lifts a giant foot, scattering soldiers like ants as she makes her first step.  
  
Pidge, Lance and Hunk all exchange looks before leaping to their feet. Pidge grabs Matt and drags him out of the room. “What...what's happening?!” Matt yelps as they dodge through the suddenly crowded hallway.   
  
“It's Shiro!” Lance replies, dodging past an officer, “He knows.”  
  
“How?! How can Shiro be controlling the Atlas?! Did he escape?” Matt grasps his sisters hand tighter in his own as they turn a corner and fly down another hallway.  
  
“No. He's trying to free himself.” Pidge replies, pushing Matt out of the way of a group of Cadets careening down some steps as they try to flee in terror. “Do you remember that time we were captured by Sendak? We managed to fly the lions with just our conciseness. Shiro's worked out how to do that.”  
  
The building trembles again, plaster shattering and falling from the walls, ceiling tiles cracking and falling at their feet.  
  
“And he's pissed.” Lance cries, ducking a piece of rubble. “We gotta get outta here before we're crushed!”  
  
They left the building, feet pounding across cracking asphalt. It's a short way to the place they're holding Shiro and by the time they get there the guards are long gone. Lance spots someone's discarded gun, shaking his head as he snatches it up with a frown. Hunk eyes him warily as Matt goes to the door and slides his ID card through the slot. It opens and the group enter the building. It's quieter here, less people running around. Lance holds up one hand, gun couched against his shoulder as he moves ahead of the group, he peers around the corner to see two guards muttering between themselves outside a door. Lance turns to his friends and nods once, pointing at the guard on the right. Hunk cracks his knuckles and moves to Lance's side. Lance lifts the rifle to his eye and releases his breath slowly. His finger presses the trigger.  
  
The right hand guard goes down in a spray of blood and a cry. His companion jerks, eyes widening but before he's able to react Hunk's already smashing his head into the wall. He collapses beside his friend. Lance moves in and tears the guards lanyard from his neck, the guard clutches at his wounded knee moaning in pain. “Sorry man,” Lance offers as he presses the ID to the scanner. It beeps just as the building rumbles around them. Brick and mortar cracking. Dust falls from the ceiling and Hunk glances up nervously, “Uh...guys?”  
  
“We know Hunk.” Pidge mutters as they follow Lance into the room. They can see Shiro sat on his bed, eyes open and glowing like Allura's had. An eerie, vivid blue-ish white. His lips are parted and he's panting, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his brow. Lance lowers his gun.  
  
“Shiro?” Pidge moves to the cell door as Lance opens it and they all step inside, “Shiro! Come on, we're here to get you out.” She swallows as she watches a tear slide down Shiro's cheek.  
  
Lance reaches out and puts a hand on Shiro's shoulder. His body jerks, a gasp escaping his lips as he turns those glowing eyes onto Lance. “Hey, it's us. Come on man, we're getting out of here.”  
  
Slowly the glow fades. Shiro collapses forward, clutching at his chest. “L-Lance...?”   
  
“Yeah. We're getting out of here.” Lance helps Shiro to his feet, he sways and stumbles.  
  
“My...my arm...” Shiro mutters, head swimming as he wipes at his face.  
  
“Where is it?” Pidge asks.  
  
“Gordon has it last time I checked,” Matt grimaces, “We'll never get to it without getting caught.”  
  
“Sorry buddy, we're gonna have to leave without it.” Lance sighs, helping Shiro through the door.  
  
“I can...walk on my own.” Shiro pushes him away, head bowed and sweat hair slicked against his forehead. He sucks in a breath and lifts his head, “I'll kill the bastard.”  
  
“Shiro...” Pidge's voice is small and scared as they begin to make their way down the corridor.  
  
“I want you to stay out of this. It's my fight.”   
  
“Shiro, wait!” Matt grabs his wrist and holds him back before he can walk out the door.  
  
“Let me go! I have to-I need to-” Shiro's voice cracks and he slumps against the wall, “He's dead. They killed him.”  
  
“It's suicide, Shiro.” Pidge's voice cracks as she reaches out to place her small hand on his remaining arm.  
  
“I don't...I don't _care_. He saved me, Pidge. He saved me and I...I couldn't...I was trapped here. It's all my fault, if I'd been with him from the start none of this would've happened!”  
  
“Shiro, he's alive.” Lance says softly, his markings glowing once more, “I can feel it.” He puts his hand to his chest and frowns, “Can't you?”  
  
Slowly Shiro raises his head, face pink and expression strained. After a moment he takes a breath and closes his eyes. Pidge mimics him and so does Hunk. Matt fidgets with his sleeve until Shiro's eyes fly open again with a gasp. “He's _alive_.” He breathes.  
  
“Yeah...Yeah I can feel him too!” Hunk exclaims, eyes brightening and a smile tugging at his lips. “Just like when we were in Voltron!”  
  
“We never lost that connection.” Lance says, “It never went away, they're still out there somewhere...the Lions.”  
  
“Thank god...” Shiro sighs, eyes closing again. He puts his hand over his heart and smiles to himself, he can feel him there like a flame. It burns weaker than before but still warm and bright. It feels like coming home. Shiro straightens himself out and takes a breath, “Let's get out of here. We're going to Daibazaal, we have a war to stop.”  
  
Lance grins, Hunk slaps Shiro on the back and together they leave the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chappy! I know I'm updating quite a lot lately but this story is reaching it's close so I kind of want to get it done. I'll get back to my other stories as soon as it is. I am absolutely blown away by all the comments on this fic! I never imagined it'd be this popular considering it has cheating in it, a lot of people dislike that kind of thing. Thank you all so much, I know I don't reply on an individual basis but generally i don't get a huge amount of time and also I'm rubbish at that kind of thing but just so you know I read and appreciate every single one of you. I can't thank you enough for giving me the drive to keep working on this fic, it turned into something much bigger than I first planned but tbh it's one of the best things I've written overall. I hope you can all stick with it until the end, thank you.
> 
> (FYI: we have a guest appearance in this chapter from beyond the grave!)

  
_Keith sits in the garden outside the palace. Beside him a fountain tinkles and the memorial he'd had erected rises up into the night sky like a giant finger, it's flame burning brightly. He takes a deep breath, feeling an ache in his gut. He tilts his head back and looks up at the stars as they spread above him. They're too clear, too numerous. He shouldn't be able to see the colours with the naked eye.  
  
As he watches the stars glide past him he feels someone sit at his side. Keith turns his head to see a large Galra dressed in crimson armour. Zarkon looks at him, tilting his head to the side curiously. “So we meet again little paladin.”  
  
Keith, for some reason, isn't afraid. He returns his gaze to the stars. “Where are we? This isn't the palace, is it?”  
  
“No, not quite. We are some place in-between.”  
  
“Am I...dead?” Keith feels oddly calm at the possibility.  
  
“No. Your Altean lover healed the worst of your wounds, for now you sleep.”  
  
“Huh.” Keith looks back at Zarkon who seems more peaceful than he'd ever been when Keith had known him. “Is this the Astral realm?”  
  
“Is that what you call it?” Zarkon shrugs his massive shoulders, “I believe we are somewhere similar but closer to the living.”  
  
“Then why am I here? If I'm not dead.”  
  
“I would assume you're here because you're unable to wake.”Zarkon watches Keith for a long moment before speaking again, “You do a brave thing, Paladin. Uniting the Galra under a banner of friendship is no easy thing. This will not be the last time your life is threatened. I myself had numerous attempts on my life even before...before I went into the Quintessence field.”   
  
“I know. I just...I'm not sure I want to go back.” Keith sighs and his shoulders slump, he looks down as he scrapes the toe of his boot through the sand. “I'm no leader. Not really. Shiro's ten times better than me.”  
  
“The Galra will not follow Shiro.” Zarkon reminds him, “Only you can carry this burden. You are young yet, you have many, many years ahead of you and you have the help of your council. Do not be afraid to lean on them when you must. I made the mistake of ignoring the council of my friends, to the detriment of myself and my people. Do not make that mistake, keep your friends close, Keith.”  
  
“But...It means I won't be able to...to be with him.” Keith sighs and closes his eyes, “He's human.”  
  
“Honerva was Altean.” Zarkon reminds him steadily, “Sometimes love leads us down paths we do not expect. I did not expect to fall in love at all, let alone with a lowly Altean scientist. Yet we did and we had a son together...perhaps if circumstances had been different we would have been able to live as a normal family. Lotor could have had a real life, with parents who loved him. One thing our people respect is strength, Shiro is human but he is stronger than most. His reputation precedes him. Have hope, do not give up your heart so soon.”  
  
“I miss him.” Keith whispers, clutching at his chest as he leans over.  
  
“He's coming for you.” Zarkon says slowly, his voice heavy. “Your path is not an easy one, Keith. Just remember past mistakes and learn from them. You have a great fire within you, you have the strength.”  
  
Keith looks up just as Zarkon's image flickers, blurring around the edges. He smiles as Zarkon fades, a flurry of bright lights drifting across the dark gardens. Keith sighs again and leans back against the monument, eyes back on the stars.  
  
_XXX  
  
Kolivan enters the room cautiously. They're back on Diabazaal, the two suns hanging low on the horizon and casting the royal suite in tones of crimson and gold. He sees Krolia first, sat slumped over the bed, head resting on one arm while the other lies over Keith's chest. Her hair is a mess, eyes closed and a small frown creasing her brow. Beside Keith is Kosmo, the massive wolf lifts his head and fixes Kolivan with a piercing stare before lowering his head back down and closing his eyes with a quiet huff. Keith lies still, too still. He has yet to regain consciousness. Kolivan doesn't feel too concerned yet, sometimes sleep is the best medicine and Keith's internal injuries were bad enough to warrant it despite Livius' timely intervention. Kolivan approaches the bed quietly, his feet soft as he looks down at his new emperor. Keith's hair falls across his scarred cheek, eyes closed with dark smudges beneath them. He's pale and sickly, too thin and fragile looking. A piece of his hair is shockingly white, bleached of all colour by the surge of pure quintessence Livius poured into him. It makes him look older.  
  
Kolivan sighs and sits at the end of the bed, his eyes glowing in the gloom as night sets in. Livius had woken a few days before and was now contacting people on Altea, gathering allies. Kolivan wasn't sure what was going to happen but the Galra screamed for blood. It was not what Keith would want but someone needed to pay for the attempt on their Emperor's life. It was not the Galra way to allow such disrespect without retaliation. Keith would have his work cut out for him when he regained consciousness.  
  
Beside him Krolia stirs, she mutters something under her breath. A name. Kolivan's ear twitches, not recognising it as she lifts her head and rubs at her eyes. He realises that it was probably the name of her human mate. For some reason the realisation aches.  
  
“Kolivan.” Krolia says as she notices him, “How long have you been here?”  
  
“A few ticks.” Kolivan replies equally as quietly, “I have just come from the council.”  
  
“More war talks?”  
  
“They seem intent on it.”  
  
Krolia reaches over and brushes hair from Keith's face, claws playing delicately with the bleached hair at his temple. She sighs, “And what about Keith?”  
  
“They await his recovery before moving forward but will not wait for long.”  
  
Krolia nods, expecting it, “He always had his father's hair.” She whispers softly, “Thicker than my own.” Kolivan doesn't speak as she presses a kiss to Keith's forehead and straightens, fixing her eyes on Kolivan, “I'll lead the attack when it comes. I will not allow them to get away with this.”  
  
“Keith has friends on earth. People he cares about.” Kolivan reminds her steadily, “We cannot risk them.”  
  
“So we allow this attack to go unpunished?!” Krolia hisses, keeping her voice low as fury causes her eyes to flash, “I never took you for a coward.”  
  
Kolivan's ears flick back but he keeps his face immobile. She was grieving, after all. “We will wait for Keith to decide on our course of action. Earth does not have the capabilities yet to mount a full scale attack.”  
  
“Then now is our chance. We are stronger.”  
  
“We are but we have spent the past ten thousand decopheobs trying to stop a tyrant and end the constant battles...I will not be the one to start another.”  
  
Krolia's teeth flash as she lifts her upper lip in disgust, “Then what are we supposed to do? Sit here and allow them time to gather strength? Attack now and we can end it before it begins.”  
  
“And then what? Destroy Keith's home?” Kolivan tilts his head, “He would never forgive us if we hurt his friends. We must be cautious and rational.”  
  
“Even now Livius gathers allies on Altea. The longer we wait the more likely it will be that Earth will have the power to put up a stronger fight and we will lose more innocent lives.”  
  
“Krolia, Keith is our emperor now.” Kolivan reminds her sharply, “We wait until he wakes up and we can hear his judgement.”  
  
Krolia hisses in a breath, chest rising before she lets it out again, “I cannot lose him again. I will not.” She says softly, her hand curling around Keith's tightly.   
  
“We will protect him.” Kolivan assures her and puts a hand on hers. She snatches it back and shakes her head, rising.  
  
“I must go wash and eat.” She says and stalks from the room.  
XXX  
  
Kolivan gets a call early the next day. Lahn catches him just as he is leaving his own rooms.  
  
“Sir, we have received a message.” Kolivan tilts his head, encouraging the man to continue. “It's from the IGF Atlas.”  
  
Kolivan comes to a halt in the hallway, ears flattening a little as he considers the ramifications. “Who is piloting it?”  
  
“The Emperor's friends...the Paladin's of Voltron.”  
  
“Where are they?”  
  
“They're currently in orbit, asking permission for entry into our atmosphere.”  
  
“Grant it.”  
  
Lahn bows his head in acknowledgement but his lips press into a moue of distaste.  
  
Kolivan sighs, continuing his walk down towards the council chambers, “Out with it.”  
  
“Sir, with all due respect allowing humans to land a ship here seems risky, given that Emperor Keith's potential assassins were human too.”  
  
“I believe that the Paladin's of Voltron should be counted as allies. They are trustworthy.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Lahn bows and leaves him before he enters the council room.  
  
As soon as they receive permission the Atlas lands. Kolivan stands at the head of a few soldiers as the tiny crew disembarks. He watches Shiro followed by the others, he looks worn out, dark smudges underneath his eyes and his arm is missing. Shiro approaches and holds out his left hand, “Kolivan,” He says quietly as Kolivan takes his wrist firmly, “It's good to see you.”  
  
“And you, Shiro. We have arranged rooms for you all while you stay here.”  
  
“Thanks. Uh...are we able to see Keith?”  
  
“You may but I warn you that he has yet to regain consciousness.”  
  
Shiro glances back at his friends who all look concerned, “That's ok...I just...I need to see him.”  
  
“As you wish, please follow me.” Kolivan leads them into the palace, the air becoming cooler and more tolerable for the humans as they enter. He takes them through the entrance hall, keeping a close eye on all the guards at their posts. Security had tripled since Keith's attack. They go up some stairs until they reach the rooms built into the cliff side. Kolivan takes them to the doors of the royal suite and nods to Shiro, “Take your time.”  
  
Shiro takes a breath and nods before Kolivan opens the doors for him and he enters. Shiro looks around the room, seeing the desk with books piled on it and the balcony doors standing open to coax in the dust scented desert air. Keith lies on the bed, his face pale and dark shadows beneath his eyes. Shiro moves towards him, glancing up at Keith's wolf who watches him from where he lies beside Keith. Shiro sits on the edge of the bed, a lump growing in his throat as he takes Keith's hand in his own. He brings it to his lips and bows his head over his thin fingers. “Keith.” He breathes across Keith's scarred knuckles and closes his eyes, “If you can hear me; I'm here. I came for you.” Shiro opens his eyes to look into Keith's face, he sees the shock of white hair by his temple. “Keith...please wake up.” Shiro keeps his voice quiet despite the bite of pain in it, “We need you...I... _I_ need you.” He bows his head again, gripping Keith's fingers. “ _Please_.”  
  
Shiro thinks he imagines it at first. The twitch in Keith's fingers is so slight that he puts it down to his imagination. But he doesn't imagine the soft, throaty groan. Shiro's eyes fly open and he looks up just as Keith opens his own, revealing those beautiful purple irises. “Sh-Shiro?” Keith's voice cracks and he licks his lips, wincing as he tries to sit up.  
  
“Yeah it's me. Shh, sit back.” Shiro gently pushes him back down, smiling gently. “How're you feeling?”  
  
“Thirsty.” Keith rasps, his lips curling upward in a small smile.  
  
“I'll get you some water.” Shiro releases his hand reluctantly and turns to the side table, picking up a pitcher of water and carefully pouring a glass. He sets it back down and picks up the glass, handing it to Keith and helping him sit upright. He watches Keith drink greedily and smiles when he spills some down his front. As soon as he's done Shiro takes the glass and sets it down again, picking up Keith's hand in his own and squeezing. “I thought...” He clears his throat, forcing back the bite in his voice, “I thought I'd lost you.” He breathes, shaking his head.   
  
“I thought I'd lost me too.” Keith replies weakly, still smiling a little as Shiro runs his thumb over his knuckles. Keith looks down at Shiro's hand and curls his fingers around it, “What happened to your arm?” He asks suddenly as if only just realising Shiro only has one.  
  
Shiro laughs quietly, “Commander Gordon decided I was a traitor and arrested me...he took my arm as it doubles up as a weapon.”  
  
Keith nods slowly, licking his lips again, “How'd you escape?”  
  
Shiro told him about how he managed to connect to the Atlas and used it to cause enough of a distraction so that Lance and the others could rescue him. He explains about their escape and the destruction of several important government buildings in the process. “Had to leave my arm behind. There's no way we could've got it and escape.”  
  
“We can build you a new one.” Keith says, smiling gently.  
  
Shiro returns it just as the doors open and they both look up. Krolia hesitates in the entrance before she realises Keith's awake. Her eyes go wide and she almost leaps towards the bed, shoving Shiro aside accidentally as she flings her arms around her son. Keith winces and hisses in pain but manages to wrap his arms around his mother. “ _Keith_ ,” Krolia's voice cracks as she holds him tight, pressing her face into his hair and breathing deeply like she couldn't get enough of his scent.   
  
“Hey, mom. I'm awake.”  
  
Krolia laughs, the sound weak and wobbling a little and she draws away from the embrace she cups his cheeks and stares into his eyes, “You are.” She whispers, “Oh Keith I thought you were dead.”  
  
“Yeah so did I. What happened?”  
  
Krolia explains how Livius had brought him back from the brink. Keith absorbs this information with a slow blink before speaking; “Where is Livius?”  
  
“He's on Altea, contacting potential allies.” Krolia explains, smoothing the coverlets over Keith's bandaged torso. “For now you need to rest and heal, don't worry about anything until you're well enough.”  
  
“Why is he getting allies?” Keith asks suspiciously, “What's been happening?”  
  
“Don't worry-”  
  
“I have to worry. It's my job.” Keith demands with a frown, “Just tell me what's going on!”  
  
Krolia sighs and shakes her head, “As stubborn as your father,” She tells Keith that the Galra were preparing for war and watches his face twist.   
  
“This is exactly what I wanted to avoid.” Keith rubs at his face, “I need to go and-”  
  
“You need to stay in bed.” Shiro says suddenly, frowning, “You just woke up from being gutted. Let yourself heal, Keith.”  
  
“I won't let innocent people die for this, Shiro. I have to stop it.”  
  
“Your people want revenge, Keith. If they don't get it they'll riot.” Krolia says firmly, “It isn't right that this act goes unpunished.”  
  
“Then we'll demand earth gives us the traitor. We'll demand Gordon be handed over.” Keith insists, “This is his fault, not the fault of the entire human race. They're my people too.”  
  
Krolia hesitates before bowing her head, “As you wish. I'll suggest it to the council.”  
  
“Gordon has friends in high places, they won't just give in.” Shiro says slowly, “But...we have the Atlas. We have the Paladins of Voltron...maybe if me, Lance, Pidge and Hunk all made the demands they'd be more likely to give him to us. You're a hero on earth, you probably have a lot of sympathisers.”  
  
Keith nods, “Yeah. Do that. Thanks Shiro,”   
  
“Anything for you Keith...I'm just glad you're still here.”  
  
“So am I.” Keith sighs, leaning back against his pillows and closes his eyes. “I'm kinda hungry...”  
  
Krolia smiles and strokes hair from Keith's face, “I'll go tell the kitchens and let the council know of your decision.”  
  
“Thanks mom.”  
  
They watch Krolia stand and leave the room. Shiro looks down at the covers as he absently plucks at the material, Keith watches him from heavily lidded eyes for a moment. “How long are you gonna stay?” He asks quietly.  
  
Shiro meets his eyes and smiles, “As long as you want me to.”  
  
Keith swallows and looks down at Shiro's hand as it lays on the bed, he reaches for it and pulls him down. Their noses brush as they look into each others eyes, “Then...stay with me forever.” He says, reaching up to brush white hair from Shiro's eyes, he watches them crinkle as he smiles.  
  
“Anything for you Keith,” He promises, closing the gap and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth, “Anything.”  
  
Keith's breath hitches and he sighs, “Maybe we can't get married but...do we really need to? You know how I feel. I know how you feel.”  
  
Shiro hums, “Part of me wants to be selfish and whisk you away to some unknown galaxy far, far away.” He brushes his thumb beneath Keith's eye and smiles, “But I know you. I know you'd hate me for it.”  
  
Keith looks away, “At the rate things are going...maybe running away isn't such a bad idea.”  
  
Shiro laughs quietly, “I'm just glad you're ok. You scared me.”  
  
“Thanks to Livius I survived.”  
  
“With a nice souvenir too.” Shiro plucks at the white chunk of hair, “We kinda match now.”  
  
Keith takes the hair and peers at it curiously, “Huh. We do kinda.” Shiro hums and kisses him again. “Shiro?”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“When I was unconscious I found myself in some kind of...astral plane. Zarkon was there.”  
  
Shiro pulls away slowly, searching Keith's face curiously, “And?”  
  
Keith shakes his head a little, “He was nice, like he was when we went in search of Honerva with Allura. He gave me some advice.”  
  
“Yeah? And what advice was that?”  
  
“To follow my heart and...and he said I was strong enough for this Emperor thing.”  
  
“You are Keith, I know you can do it.”  
  
Keith smiles and touches the scar on Shiro's nose absently, “He said that the Galra would accept you as my mate too...if...if that's what you want.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widen momentarily before they crinkled at the corners as his smile reappeared, “Yeah. I want that, Keith.” His cheeks warm to a pink glow and Keith runs his fingers over them reverently.  
  
“I nearly lost this.” He whispers roughly, frowning as he searches Shiro's familiar face, “I nearly gave it all up...God, I was so stupid.”  
  
Shiro took his fingers in his own and kissed the tips, “You weren't stupid, Keith. I was. I...I married someone else and I shouldn't have. I should have realised how I really felt about you and not been a coward. I should have confessed a long time ago.”  
  
“What happened between you? You and Curtis I mean?”  
  
Shiro smiles, shrugging, “He divorced me before your coronation, I signed the papers and everything. It's all over.”  
  
Keith nodded slowly, “So...so you really...?”  
  
“I want you...if you'll still have me?”  
  
Keith nods eagerly, pressing their foreheads together, “Yes. More than anything.”  
  
Shiro closes the gap between them and kisses him softly, “Good. Now rest for a while, I'll be right here when you wake up.”  
  
Keith lowers himself back against the cushions and yawns. He's been sleeping for days but still feels tired. He smiles and Shiro holds his hand while his eyes close and he drifts off. His dreams are good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was a difficult chapter to write. It's actually much deeper than I intended originally but I do think the questions raised in it are interesting, however, it's a debate that can't really have much of a resolution in this fic so don't expect it to be neatly tied in a bow at the end. Some things just don't work like that in life. For me it's just an interesting topic that I think would need to be raised in what is essentially an interspecies relationship (now that sounds weird lol and I DO mean Galra/Human relationship here just to be clear). Considering the Galra have an entirely different culture and probably very different ideas of what is and is not moral than humans I feel that a discussion would be had at some point. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (ALSO my basis for Keith's reactions and actions in this chapter are based around the canon fact that he can be very cold and pragmatic when he has to be)

Keith takes some time to recover. His internal injuries were bad enough that movement causes pain even days later. The other Paladins visit him, eagerly explaining their rescue of Shiro and subsequent escape from Earth with the Atlas. Keith smiles and watches Lance act out some of their escape with broad hand gestures, almost whapping Pidge upside the head. When his friends leave Shiro remains. He has taken a bed on the floor despite Keith's insistences that he can share the bed. Shiro refuses while he's recovering.   
  
Despite Krolia's incessant warnings for Keith not to do too much he insists on doing _something_. He spends a lot of time with a tablet, catching up on things he had missed while he'd been unconscious. He curls up at Shiro's side, communicating with Livius, directing relief efforts and juggling logistics. Shiro's impressed, just a year ago he knew Keith would refuse to do any of these things. He has truly grown.  
  
Finally Keith is well enough to move about, although only with dire warnings from Krolia not to over do it. He takes advantage of his freedom to sit at the council table, attempting to fend off the demands for all out war.  
  
“Your majesty, with all due respect-”  
  
“It's Keith, for the last time Lahn.” Keith sighs, running a hand through his hair. Shiro notices that it's grown longer again. He wears it braided at the crown of his head, drawing more attention to the shock of white. He wears a crown of luxite, the metal dark and gleaming as it sits upon his head. It's unadorned but still somehow makes him look powerful. Shiro's never been so turned on before, sadly Keith isn't well enough yet to take advantage of Shiro's new-found kink.  
  
Lahn frowns, lips pursing, “That's not proper-”  
  
“I don't care. Emperor Keith sounds stupid, calling me majesty and sire is stupid. I'm just _Keith_.”  
  
Finally Lahn concedes with a put-upon sigh, “Fine. As I was saying, _Keith_ , your people demand blood and vengeance. Denying them this will only anger them. The last thing we need on top of all this tension is a civil war.”  
  
“And I told you we'd have vengeance. We'll demand that earth hand Commander Gordon over to us for a trial-”  
  
“A trial?” Gnak asks, arching an eyebrow, “What is that?”  
  
Keith hesitates, glancing at Shiro who nods his head, “On earth we have a system that is supposed to prevent injustice. When someone commits a crime they're made to stand before a jury of their peers to have their innocence judged.” Shiro says carefully, “Basically.”  
  
The Galra at the table all share bewildered looks, “No death penalty?” Lahn asks, blinking.  
  
“Well...In some places yeah.”  
  
“In our culture punishments fit the crimes. We do not need these jury's. For an act as heinous as the attempted assassination of our emperor the punishment is death. This Gordon will be given the chance to redeem himself through combat-” Shiro can't help himself, he snorts, “What is so funny?” Lahn frowns at him.  
  
“Nothing...I just...” Shiro laughs again, “He's no warrior. He's got a desk job...all he does is push papers.”  
  
The corners of Keith's lips twitch upward in a smirk, “I dunno, combat sounds like a fitting punishment.” He says slowly, sharing a look with Shiro, “At least it'll be entertaining.”  
  
“He's not a warrior?” Lahn looks utterly baffled as he looks around the table, the other Galra shrug helplessly.  
  
“No. We uh...don't always have people in power because they're strong. Usually it's because they're smart but mostly it's who has the most political power or money.” Shiro shrugs, “It's not the best system.”  
  
“Humans are...unusual.” Gnak says slowly, “Either way our Emperor has spoken. We will demand for earth to hand over the culprit and he will be sentenced to trial by combat.”  
  
Shiro looks to Keith who smiles at the decision, seemingly pleased. He frowns a little and looks to the other paladins who look perturbed. “I thought...I thought that was a joke?” he looks back to Keith, “You really can't be serious?”  
  
Keith shrugs, “He tried to have me killed, Shiro. I can't just let that slide. This way my people get the blood they're after and no more people have to get hurt.”  
  
“But...” Shiro frowns, something twisting in his stomach, “Keith, you can't do this. I thought this is the kind of thing you'd want to stop? Especially after what happened to me?”  
  
Keith flushes and averts his eyes, “I can only do so much, Shiro.” He says quietly, “Can we talk about this later?”  
  
“Keith-”   
  
“I said later, Shiro!” Keith hisses, turning away and putting a firm end to the conversation.   
_  
_Back in Keith's bedroom Shiro follows him to the desk where Keith removes his crown and sets it aside. He turns, fists clenched and a frown on his face; “What the hell was that back there?”  
  
Shiro almost flinches, “What was what?”  
  
“You undermined me in front of the entire council!” Keith takes a breath and rubs at his upper arm, he turns his face away and glares at the bed. “Why?”  
  
“I thought you were stopping the arena matches, Keith. I thought you hated it as much as I did.”  
  
“I do! I'm not saying we're going to continue it like it was, Shiro. I can't get rid of it completely, it's such a big part of Galran culture that they'll never agree to do it. I plan to outlaw death matches. The fights will continue but no one will die and all the gladiators will be willing.”  
  
“Except Gordon.”  
  
Keith shrugs, “Gordon tried to have me killed. I can't trust him enough to let him live.”  
  
“Keith, don't do this. If he has to die...there must be a better way, something more...humane.”  
  
Keith shakes his head, “More humane? You mean like he wanted to see me gutted?”  
  
Shiro turns pale and shakes his head, “I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I don't want you to...” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “I don't know. It brings up a lot of bad memories, I don't want anyone else going through what I did.”  
  
Keith shakes his head slowly, “I know. I get it, I do but I can only do so much. The life of one human is nothing compared to the millions of others it'd save.”  
  
“The greater good, huh?”  
  
Keith shrugs, “It's all I've got right now.” He moves over to the balcony and flings the doors open, stepping out beneath the sunlight. He leans against the railings as Shiro joins him. “I have to make some concessions, I can't unravel ten thousand years of injustice over night. That's not how this works. One day, maybe I'll be able to have the arenas destroyed completely but it's only been two years. You have to let me go at my own pace here. Interrupting me and undermining me in front of my council isn't helping, you're just making me look like an idiot.”  
  
Shiro lowers his head and nods, “Yeah. Ok. Next time, if I have an issue I'll take it up with you in private, is that ok?”  
  
Keith smiles and tilts his head so it rests on Shiro's shoulder, “Thanks.”  
  
Shiro wraps his arm around Keith's waist and presses a kiss to his hair, “It'll be ok, Keith. We're strong enough to get through this.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith sighs and closes his eyes, allowing the breeze to ruffle his hair. He leans against Shiro and breathes in his scent, allowing himself to take a moment just to feel.  
  
XXX  
  
Lance's face appears on Keith's screens as he answers his call, “What is it?” Keith asks, Shiro lies on the bed behind him, a book in one hand and his eyes on Keith.   
  
“Well, we're trying to get them to hand Gordon over and uh...they're being kinda reluctant. Most of the civilians agree that Gordon fucked up but there's still some who think you guys should be in prison. It's a mess. They all know what you two did and it's making it real hard to get any traction in this. Gordon has loads of friends and none of them want to give him up.”  
  
Keith sighs, “Well, we knew this wouldn't be easy.”  
  
“No it's not...” Lance hesitates, frowning a little, “Are you really gonna throw him in the arena?” He asks slowly, eyeing Keith warily.  
  
“Yeah I am. He'll be armed, he'll have a chance at a fair fight.”  
  
“Uh-huh...” Lance frowns, “Dude, this is kinda sick you know. I know what he did to you was bad but he's probably never held anything other than a gun in his entire life. This is never going to be fair.”  
  
Keith shrugs, “What else am I supposed to do? The Galra want revenge. They want to see him bleed for what he's done. We're still trying to fix things, we're still...healing. Lance, if I refuse to do this I'll be dethroned and we could end up with another Zarkon...or worse.”  
  
Lance looks Keith in the eyes, frowning, “You can show them another way. Imprison the bastard, he doesn't need to be murdered for it. We're supposed to be peace keepers, not murderers-”  
  
“Oh and you think that all those ships we blew up in Voltron were filled with sentries? Lance, we killed people. We deprived families of their parents, of their sisters and brothers, of their children and wives and husbands...” Keith shakes his head, “None of us are guilt free.”  
  
“But that's _war_ , Keith. In war there's gonna be casualties...this...this is just _murder_.”  
  
“It's not murder. It's justice.” Keith hisses, eyes flashing, “He tried to plunge us all into another war, I'm not gonna let him win!”  
  
“So what, you're just gonna send someone in to kill him? He doesn't stand a chance and you know it.”  
  
“No one's going to be doing my dirty work for me, unlike Gordon I'm not a coward. I'll be doing it myself.” Keith says angrily, “If you don't want to do this then don't. I'll come to earth and get him myself if I have to.”  
  
Lance lets out a slow breath, shaking his head slowly, “Shiro? What do you think?”  
  
Shiro closes his book slowly, he hadn't been reading it anyway, “It doesn't matter what I think. The Galra have to exact the justice they see fit. I can't interfere in this.”  
  
“Now that's bull shit.” Lance snaps, eyes wide in disbelief, “Shiro, come on man...I know you hate this as much as we do.”  
  
Keith looks over his shoulder at Shiro who meets his gaze, “Yeah. You're right I do hate it. Not just because the arena holds some...pretty bad memories for me but because I hate that Keith's going to be staining his own hands. But Keith's right, Lance, our options are limited. I...I hate Gordon as much as anyone else, he tried to take Keith from me and for that I won't forgive him but does he deserve to be sentenced to a humiliating death? I don't know. I can't be judge and jury...I don't have that right. None of us do.”  
  
“I do.” Keith says firmly, brows drawing into a deep frown as he turns back to Lance, “It's me he tried to kill. Do what you want Lance but I'll drag Gordon here kicking and screaming myself if I have to, he won't get away with this.”  
  
Shiro hides his pained expression behind his hand as he meets Lance's gaze over Keith's shoulder, Lance looks shocked before his face loses it's expression. “Fine man, whatever. Livius is gonna help us, since he's so popular with civilians and everything...also the guy has a mean-streak a mile wide. He's just as vengeful as you are.”  
  
Keith smiles, “Good.” he says and cuts the transmission. He sits still a moment, feeling Shiro's eyes on him. “Don't say it.”  
  
“I wasn't going to say anything, Keith.”  
  
Keith turns to him with narrowed eyes, “I need to do this, you get that right?”  
  
Shiro's expression is carefully neutral, “Have you ever killed someone in close quarters while a crowd screams around you?” He asks slowly, his voice thick with hidden emotion.  
  
Keith taps his fingers on the desk, “No. I've killed people though, you know that. Not all the Blade missions I went on were recon.”  
  
Shiro takes a slow breath, “You were ordered to do that Keith, anyone would do the same. Being in the arena is different...it's not about orders, suddenly you're the only one to blame. The blood only lies on your hands. It becomes less about justice and more about survival. You have no one but yourself to blame. There were times...when I was in that place...that I...considered throwing away my weapon. Just...lying down and letting my opponent kill me. Ending it all.” Shiro sucks in a sharp breath, frowning down at his hand as it rests in his lap, “I sometimes think I should've done that. My survival meant that others had to die. That's my fault, no one else's-”  
  
“No Shiro. It's not your fault.” Keith breathes, eyes wide and soft in the way Shiro had become intimately familiar with, he slides from his chair and falls to his knees in front of his lover. He takes Shiro's shaking hand in his own and squeezes it. “You're...you're too good. It wasn't your fault, you were doing what you had to.”  
  
Shiro smiles weakly down at him, a soft, humourless laugh escaping his lips, “Do you think the families of those I killed would feel the same?” He hums and shakes his head, “They'd probably want revenge. They'd probably want to see me die, maybe by their own hands. Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers...There's a lot of people who hate the champion...who hate me.” Shiro sighs and brushes his fingers down the scar on Keith's cheek, “ _I_ hate me. I did what I did to survive, yes...but I had options. I didn't have to survive, I could have died instead of taking their lives but I made the choice to live instead. Who gets to decide who's life is worth more? I'm not a god. I'm just a man.”  
  
“This is different. Gordon is trying to start another war, we have to stop him. Death is the permanent solution.”

  
“Did you know Gordon has a wife?” Shiro says suddenly, rising from the bed and moving to the balcony doors, “Her name's Martha.” He leans against the window casement and looks out across Diabazaal. “They have two kids, grown adults now. The oldest girl works with the Red Cross, she helps people all over the world. The boy, he worked with his dad for a few years before leaving to go work with some animal conservation group.”  
  
Keith clenches his hands into fists at his side, watching Shiro's back, “Then they should be ashamed of their father for putting everything they're working for at risk.”  
  
“Maybe they are but do you think they want him to die? He's a good dad and husband.” Shiro turns and looks at Keith, “He's an asshole to us, yeah but to his kids who have never seen that side of him he's the best dad in the world and you'd take that from them?”  
  
Keith turns away, “Shiro...” He shakes his head, “That's fucking low.” He hisses, “Don't you dare use that against me.”  
  
“I'm not trying to start an argument or hurt you, Keith. I'm trying to make you see what you're doing clearly. If you're going to do it you can't and shouldn't be able to ignore the consequences.” Shiro's face softens and he sighs, “His kids will want revenge on you too. Maybe one day they'll get that. Then me or Livius might try and get revenge back...” Shiro shrugs. “Revenge is a cycle. We're better than that, _you're_ better than that.”  
  
Keith takes a breath and walks out onto the balcony again. Limned in moonlight he looks down on the buildings far below him, his people, his world. He closes his eyes as he feels Shiro's hand on his shoulder, sliding down his arms. Shiro presses a soft kiss against the nape of his neck. “I'm trying to do the right thing Shiro but sometimes we have to make decisions that aren't...good. Gordon's death will prevent the deaths of millions more. If I let him live the Galra will see me as weak and I can't let that happen. I can't lose this...if I do someone else will take my place, someone who'd rather see the Earth and humanity destroyed. It's Gordon or the entire human race and I...I won't let him live over the lives of so many others.”  
  
Shiro sighs, breath brushing the fine hairs at the back of Keith's neck. He curls his arm protectively across Keith's stomach and pulls him flush against his body. “I understand. It's hard, I know. We all have to make difficult choices.”  
  
Keith leans back into him, closing his eyes; “Yeah. I'm sorry Shiro.”  
  
Shiro smiles, “Don't be. I'm gonna be here with you, no matter what. We'll get through this together.”  
  
Keith shivers but says nothing as the stars wheel past them and the moon rises higher above.  
  
XXX  
  
The arena is smaller than the one Shiro fought in. He stands in the centre, surrounded by rows upon rows of empty seats and red sand that blows in little flurries in the wind. He stares up at the seating, his mind drifting back to his year in captivity. His hand curls into a fist at his side and he sucks in a shuddering breath.   
  
_Champion! Champion! Champion!  
  
_ The chant rings in his ears, echoing through his head like a death knell. He shudders and closes his eyes, bowing his head.   
  
“Shiro?”  
  
Shiro jerks, eyes snapping open and his hand rising as if to ward off a blow.   
  
“Woah, hey man it's just me. It's just Hunk.”  
  
Shiro blinks and sees Hunk standing at the entrance to the ring with wide eyes and his hands up. Slowly Shiro's shoulders relax, “Oh hey. Sorry.”  
  
“No worries, this place is kinda creepy.” Hunk rubs at his arms and glances up at the seats before returning his eyes to Shiro. “Keith's going to meet Livius...he's back with his...uh...prisoner.”  
  
Shiro breathes in deep and releases it, “Ok. Let's go.”  
  
Hunk nods and follows Shiro as they leave the arena.  
  
They walk back to the palace, passing by Galra who stop and put their hands to their chests and lower their heads. Shiro nods to them stiffly, discomfited by the deference even now. Hunk takes it all in his stride, he even greets a few by name and promises of talking later. Shiro can't help but smile, not even the Galra are immune to Hunk's special brand of kindness.   
  
When they finally reach the docking area Shiro spots Keith standing before Lance and Pidge. He's dressed in his armour, it gleams like fresh blood in the sun light. A cloak falls from his shoulders, blowing in the wind and the crown on his head looks like a void as it sucks in the light. Shiro moves to his side, Hunk taking his place beside Lance. Everyone is armed, except Shiro who misses his arm more than ever and feels achingly vulnerable without it. A ship stands before them, gleaming white metal and blue lines glowing as it's engines die away. The wind picks up strands of Keith's hair and tugs at it, Shiro pushes aside the urge to tuck it behind his ear and focusses on the ship as it's door opens and Livius scrambles out. His robes are a bright blue, like the summer sky. His hair is a windblown mess but he's smiling as he drags his prisoner out after him and pushes him onto the concrete.   
  
“Welcome home, Prince consort.” Lahn says with a bow.  
  
“So formal! It's still kind of strange to be given a title but thank you, Lahn.” Livius tilts his head before shoving Gordon forward, “I brought my Emperor a gift.” He says, fixing Keith with a bright smile.  
  
“Thanks,” Keith returns it, “Hope he wasn't too much trouble?”  
  
“He has a mouth on him, that one. But I gagged him for most of the trip.” Livius reaches out and takes Keith's wrist in his hand, “I'm so glad you're awake.”  
  
“Me too.” Keith replies softly, turning to fix his gaze on Gordon. His face turns hard and Shiro has to stop himself from reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Gordon, welcome to Diabazaal.”  
  
Gordon glares at him, his hair is lank and hangs around his face, “You'll pay for this. This is kidnapping!”  
  
“It's not kidnapping, your people decided it was better to give you up than risk the fall out.” Keith shrugs, “I'd say they have more sense than some. Take him away.” He waves his hand at some guards.  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” They say in unison and grab Gordon by the upper arms, his wrists are in cuffs.  
  
Keith watches them go and releases a soft breath. Doubt niggles in the back of his mind but he forces it aside and straightens his back. He turns to his friends who look at him uncertainly.  
  
“Keith...” Hunk begins slowly, glancing around at everyone before speaking again, “Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this, man?”  
  
“I have to.” Keith replies, “I can't afford to doubt myself now.” He turns away, “If you don't wanna be here when it happens you can leave, I'm not going to stop you.”  
  
“Can't say I want to watch someone get killed,” Hunk says, turning a little ashen at the thought, “But I won't leave. We're your friends, Keith. Whatever you decide we're gonna support you.”  
  
“Thanks Hunk.” Keith smiles at him and takes Livius' hand before reaching out to Shiro's. Shiro takes it and they return to the palace together.  
  
XXX  
  
The day of Gordon's execution dawns. Shiro sits beside Keith, unable to sleep and stares at the rising suns as they begin to peek over the mountains. He feels Keith mumble and stir at his side and looks down as his eyes flicker open, “Hm, goo' morning.” Keith mutters, rubbing at his eyes. Shiro smiles as he sits up and reveals horrible bed hair that sticks up in all kinds of silly directions.   
  
“Good morning, Keith.”  
  
Keith yawns and glances at Shiro with a frown, “Did you sleep?”  
  
Shiro shrugs, “Not well.”  
  
Keith's face falls, “Nightmares?”  
  
“It's not unusual, I'll be fine.”  
  
“You don't have to come today. You can stay here.”  
  
Shiro sighs and looks back out the window, feeling Keith slide his hand into his own, “I'll be there. If for no other reason than to be there for you.”  
  
Keith buries his face in Shiro's neck, squeezing his hand, “I'll be ok, Shiro.”  
  
“I know you will...it's not your physical health that worries me.”  
  
Keith looks up at him through his messy fringe, “I've done worse.” He breathes, “I'll do worse in the future. This isn't going to hurt me the way you think it will.”  
  
Shiro says nothing. Instead he brings Keith's hand to his lips and kisses it, “Just be careful.”  
  
“I promise,” Keith offers him a lopsided smile and Shiro's heart stutters in his chest.  
  
XXX  
  
The Galra sit silent in their seats. Shiro stands at the entrance of the arena, fingers flexing as his chest feels tight. He looks up at them all, so unlike how they were when he was fighting. He shivers and turns away, looking to Keith. He stands nearby, crouched on his haunches, running a whet stone along his new blade. The scraping sound sets Shiro's teeth on edge but he goes to sit beside Keith anyway. Keith's dressed in armour similar to the Blades except it's adorned with the royal crest in red on his chest. Keith looks up at him through his hair which has been meticulously braided. His eyes glow yellow in the dim light of the entrance.  
  
“You ok?” Keith asks quietly, running his thumb over the blade. He looks down at the blood that springs to the surface and sucks it into his mouth.  
  
“I'm ok.” Shiro assures him, “Are you?”  
  
Keith shrugs, “Fighting is what I'm good at.” He says simply and rises.  
  
“And flying.” Shiro reminds him gently, “You're good at plenty of things.”  
  
Keith shakes his head but doesn't dispute it, he looks up just as Lahn's magnified voice filters through the speakers. Shiro jumps, fist clenching hard on Keith's. Keith leans against him, his presence reassuring and grounding.  
  
“Today we bear witness to the trial of Commander Gordon from Earth. He is accused of the crime of attempting to have our Emperor killed in an act of pure cowardice.”  
  
Keith stands, weight on one hip while Lahn continues. Shiro tunes the rest out, eyeing Keith warily. He looks cool, calm and collected. His brows are drawn into a deep frown of concentration and when Lahn finishes he releases Shiro's hand. Shiro suddenly doesn't want to let him go. He doesn't want to see him in the arena. He holds on tighter, forcing Keith to stop and look back at him with wide, curious eyes. Shiro's heart sits in his throat, choking off any answer he may have. He opens his mouth and closes it. Gritting his teeth he reluctantly releases Keith and lets him go.  
  
Light glints off the vicious length of Keith's sword as he walks towards the arena. Shiro feels like he's just let him walk to his death; “He's gonna be ok, Shirogane.” He breathes to himself, hoping it's true.  
  
Keith steps out onto the sand and looks around, he sees the Galra watching him. Many of their faces curious, others looking hard and unforgiving. Keith turns to the opposite side to see Gordon being led through the gates. He stands, his pose relaxed as Gordon comes to a halt before him. He's white as a sheet, greying hair a mess as his eyes dart around the arena in terror. He clutches a large, bulky sword in one shaking hand and Keith frowns. It's far too big for him, ungainly and he's going to have a hard time swinging it. Keith had made sure Gordon had his choice of weapons and it kind of pisses him off that he chose wrong.   
  
“The winner of the match will be granted amnesty from all crimes.” Lahn says loudly, “And will be allowed to return to their home and family.”   
  
Gordon swallows, meeting Keith's eyes; “Please, let me go. I won't...I won't do it again! I made a mistake! I didn't mean to!”  
  
Keith's fingers tighten on his sword, “You put the entire universe in danger.” He says, voice steady as it rises in volume, “By attacking me you attacked the Galra and risked starting a war my friends and I fought to end. I can't allow you to get away with that, Gordon.”  
  
“P-Please...please forgive me! I'll go home and I won't bother you again! Please! I can't fight you-I can't-”  
  
“Gordon,” Keith takes a breath, “I'm sorry.” His face softens even as he raises his weapon, “You have to try. If you win you can go home, I promise.”  
  
Gordon looks sick, he glances up and around at the assembled Galra and his face twists; “You're all sick!” He screams, his voice breaking, “All of you! You're _monsters_!”   
  
The Galra don't react. They all simply stare.  
  
Shiro watches as Keith waits for Gordon's first attack. It takes a moment before the man turns on Keith, running across the sand at him and wildly swinging his sword. Shiro swallows and closes his eyes, the only good thing is that it was over quickly.

Keith's sword makes a snick sound as it cuts through Gordon's throat, severing his entire head from his body in one easy stroke. Keith watches his head fall with a dull, final sounding thud at his feet. Keith blinks and lifts his hand to his face, wiping it across his cheek and smearing spatters of blood. He looks up at Lahn who nods firmly and Keith breaths a sigh of relief. He looks down at Gordon's head and shakes his own, turning away and walking back to Shiro.  
  
There was no cheering this time. Only a sense of satisfaction, it was a job that had to be done. Keith doesn't give any speeches, he leaves the arena and Lahn dismisses the audience. He reaches the cool darkness inside the entrance to the arena and looks down the small corridor to the exit.   
  
“You made it...quick.” Shiro whispers tightly.  
  
“Yeah. Least I could do.” Keith says, turning to Shiro and meeting his eyes, “He's dead. It's over now.”  
  
Shiro nods jerkily and runs a hand through his hair, glancing back out at the sand where Gordon's body is being collected by a small group of apron-clad Galra. Shiro puts a hand to his mouth and realises how badly he's shaking. Keith steps to his side and takes his hand, squeezing it. “It's ok Shiro. I'm right here.” He says, dragging Shiro down by his bloody hand and pressing their foreheads together. They both close their eyes, taking a moment to breathe.  
  
“Let's go. I need a shower.” Keith says finally, drawing away and searching Shiro's pale face, “You want to join me?”  
  
Shiro manages a small, wobbly kind of smile and nods, “Yeah. That'd be...nice.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final update. I hope it's ok and I hope I've tied up everything that needed to be tied up. Please enjoy and I am so happy everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a bit of a roller coaster but thank you all for staying with it. I have...ideas...for a part two but it would be less about relationships and more about the sci fi (although Sheith would still be the pairing, of course). 
> 
> Last note: I had Shiro say 'I love you' in Japanese because I just felt that it has more impact than English for Shiro at least. The phrase I chose to use is more intense than the other options and I did that deliberately because of what it means. I am still uncertain if it feels right, i'm hmmming about it all tbh. But it is done and that's that. Thank you all again, a million times over.

Shiro runs his hands slowly up Keith's sides, he buries his face in Keith's hair and breathes deeply. Keith shifts in his hands, his new Galran one glowing purple in the dim light of their bedroom. Shiro smiles into Keith's hair and nips at his ear lobe, causing him to twitch and open an eye, “Shiro?” Keith whispers, peering at him over his shoulder.  
  
“Hey,” Shiro smirks, fingers curling over Keith's hips, pulling him back against him. “Mm, you're warm.”  
  
Keith shivers, “You woke me up to tell me I'm warm?”  
  
Shiro laughs into Keith's ear, hot breath brushing the hair, “No. I woke you up because I got my new arm.” He lifts it, wiggling his fingers. It's somewhat similar to his old Galran one but technology has improved since and it's purple glow feels lighter this time, less...evil.  
  
Keith rolls onto his side and peers curiously at the metal fingers, running his own over it slowly in admiration, “It has an elbow.” He says and grins when Shiro laughs.  
  
“Yeah, it's nicer than the old Galran one but it's taking some getting used to.”  
  
“Hm, it's a part of you so that makes it automatically nice.”  
  
Shiro leans down and presses a kiss to Keith's lips, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith breathes, wrapping both arms around Shiro's neck and dragging him down into a real kiss. Shiro is topless, his scarred chest as beautiful as ever in the moonlight filtering through their flimsy curtains.   
  
Livius had opted for a new room as soon as he could, Keith and Shiro are thankful for his foresight. It came as a surprise when Livius introduced them to a pretty Altean woman as one of his partners. Her name is Aenor and she wears glasses which highlight her brilliant jewel-like pink eyes. Her skin is darker than Allura's, her thick hair usually tied up in a scruffy bun. Keith likes her, she's smart and quick witted with an almost vicious sense of humour. Livius has been granted permission to have her in the palace with him and Keith is happy to have Shiro all to himself. The new situation is working well.   
  
Shiro pulls out of the kiss and looks down at Keith, brushing his thumb beneath his eye as he takes in the sight of him, “Are you happy?”  
  
Keith smiles, “Perfectly happy.” He replies, tilting his head to press a kiss to Shiro's metal palm.   
  
“Good.” Shiro captures his mouth again, opening his lips up to Keith's tongue.  
  
XXX  
  
The weeks pass Keith by in a vague blur. He spends most of his time with his council, discussing matters of deepening alliances they already have and maybe working on more. He discusses the state of their rebuild efforts, he assesses claims for more resources from the planets they had so far been able to release from Galra occupation. It's draining and stressful. Keith finds himself asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillows. He wakes to find that he's been stripped of his boots and Shiro's lying at his side. He turns his head to the side and watches Shiro sleep, lifting his hand and brushing the tips of his fingers over Shiro's strong jaw.  
  
Shiro's new status as Emperor's first concubine (much to Lance's eternal amusement) means he gets to wear a new uniform; black and red with a high collar and a thin band of silver around his forehead. With Keith's insistence he is allowed to speak in council meetings as well as sit by his side during other events.   
  
Shiro seems happy enough but Keith can't seem to shake the feeling that he's restless. The more time wears on the longer Shiro stares up at the stars at night, his eyes soft and full of longing. Keith gets it. He too wants nothing more than to take a ship and fly as far as they possibly can go and see what's out there. He wants to explore the very edges of the universe with Shiro at his side, but when he agreed to step up as a Galra leader he chose to shackle himself to Daibazaal. But Shiro made no such vow and Keith hates to hold him back.  
  
Five weeks after Gordon's execution Keith is woken by Kolivan's stern voice demanding he get up and dressed. Shiro, still getting used to the Galra's open door policy, pulls the blankets up to his chest and stares wide eyed at Kolivan who ignores him and focuses on Keith.  
  
“We have received word of a delegation from Earth due to reach Daibazaal in a few vargas.”  
  
Keith yawns and sits up, rubbing at his eyes, “Earth? What do they want?”  
  
“They wish to discuss a new treaty.” Kolivan smiles, “Be ready for their arrival.”  
  
Keith nods and slides out of bed once Kolivan leaves, he looks back at Shiro, “You don't have to come.” He says.  
  
Shiro nods, “I will. I want to know what they're offering.” He smiles and reaches up, tugging at the long hair curling over Keith's shoulder. Keith smiles and leans into his palm.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith stands at the edge of the landing area and watches a small group of humans disembark from an Altean craft. Shiro stands to his right, Livius to his left. Keith made sure he was dressed in full armour, circlet on his head and blade sheathed obviously at his hip. Shiro wears his uniform and Livius looks beautiful but intimidating in robes of pale lilac. The humans hesitate as they approach, two of them leaning close and whispering to one another. A tall, imposing woman takes the lead, her greying hair tied back in a smart bun and her uniform impeccably pressed. She reaches Keith and his entourage and nods to them politely. “Welcome to Daibazaal, I'm Keith, Emperor of the-”  
  
“We know who and what you are,” The woman cuts him off, her brows drawing into a small frown as her eyes sweep Shiro and then Livius in turn. “We're not here for small talk,”  
  
Keith's eyebrow rises but he shrugs and turns to his men, “See them to their rooms and make sure they're comfortable.”  
  
“Vrepit Sa!” Two of Keith's guards salute and bow to the humans before waving them on.  
  
They pass Keith one by one, a woman and man both send Keith veiled glares as they go. Last to follow them is someone who makes Keith's stomach tighten.  
  
“Curtis!” Shiro says, blinking in surprise.  
  
“Shiro.” Curtis says stiffly, looking his ex up and down slowly, “You look...different.”  
  
Shiro clears his throat, “Uh...thanks, I think.”  
  
“I'll see you later,” Curtis says and nods at Keith but doesn't meet his eyes.   
  
Shiro watches Curtis' retreating back and rubs the back of his neck, “If I'd known they were gonna send him I wouldn't have come.”  
  
Keith looks away, across the rows of neatly placed hangars and space craft, “Do you still...have feelings for him?” He asks quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
“No Keith. I don't wish him any harm but...I chose you. I want to be with you.” Shiro moves close and puts his hands on his shoulders, running his thumb up and down Keith's neck, “Curtis and I are in the past now.”  
  
Keith nods stiffly and shifts, “Come on, we're holding some kind of dinner for them.”  
  
Shiro follows Keith back into the Palace, sharing a glance with Livius who watches him with bright eyes. He looks away.  
  
The welcome feast is quiet and tense. The humans sit in a huddled group, picking at their food and eyeing the dishes suspiciously. Keith pushes a piece of spiced meat around his plate, the fork making a loud grating sound as it scrapes across the metal. Shiro flinches but keeps his head low and drinks a bit too much sweet wine. Livius seems to be the only one unaffected, he sits and talks quietly to Lahn and his partner, laughing quietly as Lahn mutters something in rough Galran under his breath. Keith almost chokes on his wine but manages to set it down slowly and sends Lahn a glare.   
  
“So, what do you think of Daibazaal?” Gnak says suddenly, breaking the thread of tension weaving its way through the room. She smiles, revealing her fangs.  
  
“It reminds me of the deserts on Earth,” The commander replies, “But it's different. The air feels wrong.”  
  
“Hm,” Gnak tilts her head, withered hands grasping her cup as she washes down her meat, “There are legends of old that say that Daibazaal recognises enemies, are _you_ an enemy, Commander Gosling?”  
  
The woman flushes, “No. We've come here with peace in mind.” She says firmly, frowning as her eyes sweep the suspicious Galra.  
  
“Time will tell,” Gnak says, refocussing on her food after saying her piece.   
  
A nearby Galra says something, his Galran too thick for the humans to translate. A ripple of laughter and good natured shoving rolls around the table. The humans eye them warily. Keith drinks more wine.  
  
“How are things on earth?” Krolia says, cutting through the laughter and causing silence to follow as the young Galra who made the joke lowers his head as if he's been chastised.   
  
“As well as can be expected, given the...unfortunate circumstances.” Commander Gosling says, her back as straight as a rod as she eyes the Galra closest to her.   
  
“Yes, of course.” Krolia looks down at her plate a moment before looking up and meeting the woman's eyes, “It's a tragedy that it had to happen.” She tilts her head, “Commander Gordon's death was-”  
  
“Mom.” Keith hisses, “Now is _not_ the time.”

Krolia's eyes flash but she concedes reluctantly. Kolivan watches her carefully, the tips of his ears twitching as if he was nervous. He reaches out to Krolia's hand but she snatches it away again, glaring at him and he lowers his head quietly. Keith doesn't miss the interaction but he sets it aside for later consideration.  
  
Finally the meal ends. The humans leave to return to their rooms and Keith relaxes with a heavy sigh, he pushes his hands through his hair, dislodging his crown. Livius leans in and straightens it for him. Keith meets Shiro's eyes and smiles tiredly, together they rise and take their leave.  
  
Krolia watches Keith as he crosses the hall, hand in hand with Shiro before she releases her breath and picks up her cup, draining it.   
  
“He's grown.” Kolivan says quietly, his claws tracing the shapes carved into his own cup.  
  
“He has but he has much yet to learn.”  
  
“He will. He's smart, Krolia. Like you.”  
  
Krolia looks away, “I would say he is more like his father.”  
  
Kolivan smiles, the expression unusually soft on his face, “Was he a good man?” He asks softly, watching Krolia's shoulders loosen at the memories.  
  
“Yes.” She says quietly, smiling into her empty cup, “He was.”  
  
“And he was good to you?”  
  
“Very. Considering I was his first contact with anything outside of his planet.” She finally meets Kolivan's gaze, her own softening a touch. “He treated me well, Kolivan. You don't need to worry. I survived because of him, because he nursed me back to health after I fell.”  
  
“And you survived afterwards because of him. Because of the son you never told me about.”  
  
Krolia sighs and reaches out, picking up the jug of wine and pouring herself more, “I couldn't tell you.”  
  
“Why?” Kolivan meets her gaze, his ears back and face open and vulnerable in a way he only ever was with her. “Why could you not tell me? After everything we've been through...”  
  
“Kolivan, you know as well as I do that I was never enough for you. You wanted...so much more than I was able to give.”  
  
“When I first saw Keith a part of me knew deep down who he was...but I still denied it. It wasn't until I saw your blade grow in his hand that I...I truly accepted it. You should have told me.” Kolivan closes his eyes and sighs, a long, slow breath that says far more than he's capable of with just words. He feels a sudden touch, light at first but the long fingers close around his wrist tightly. He opens his eyes and looks down at their hands together. Slowly, hesitantly, he curls his fingers around Krolia's.   
  
“I couldn't have told you. It was still too painful. I'd walked away from them both, forever as far as I knew. And then...and then you sent me away, to the edge of the known universe...It was as much of a rejection as anything.”  
  
“...My feelings...never changed, Krolia.” Kolivan whispers, still looking down at their hands, “But we were at war and...as foolish as it sounds I wished to keep you safe.”  
  
Krolia arches an eyebrow and for a second looks so much like Keith Kolivan has to avert his gaze, “I am one of your best warriors. I never needed your protection and you know that.”  
  
“I do and I regret that I lost so many decapheobs with you.”  
  
Slowly Krolia eases her hand from Kolivan's, “Perhaps, in the future, I'll learn to forgive you...but...not yet.” She rises and glances back at her leader, “Go to bed. We need as much rest as we can get, tomorrow we begin more negotiations.”  
  
Kolivan nods and watches her leave, his heart aching.  
  


XXX  
  
It's early morning when Shiro wakes to an empty bed. He reaches out sleepily, hand searching but finding only cool sheets. Slowly he cracks an eye open and sighs, yawning as he buries his face into Keith's pillow and inhales deeply. He lies on his front, hugging the pillow tightly and closes his eyes again. Finally, after sleep continues to evade him he sighs and sits up, rubbing at his hair and blinking blearily around the room. He rises and starts his morning routine.  
  
Once he's washed and dressed he leaves the royal suite and walks down the winding corridor. As he passes other rooms he almost bumps into Axca, “Oh, sorry.”  
  
Axca offers him a small bow, “Are you looking for Keith?”  
  
“Uh...yeah, you seen him?”  
  
“He's out at the training grounds.” Axca smiles, a small but warm expression.   
  
“Ah, thanks.” Shiro returns the smile and walks on.   
  
He finds his way to the training grounds. It's an outside area cordoned off by a low fence, a stretch of lush grasses waving in the breeze. Shiro walks up to the fence and leans on it, a smile curling his lips as he watches Keith.  
  
Keith is sparring with a younger Galra, he's sweating underneath the twin suns and has a determined expression on his face. He spins, slamming his practice sword against the Galra's left knee, the Galra cries out and crumples with a thud. Keith stands over him a moment before smiling and leaning down with his hand outstretched, “You did good.” He says as he helps the Galra solider to his feet, “But you could use some work on your footing, a stiff breeze'd blow you over.”  
  
The Galra sighs, rubbing at his knee, “I'll never get as good as you, sire.”  
  
Keith sighs, “I'm not as good as Shiro. Trust me.”  
  
The young Galra's eyes widen, “The Champion?”  
  
“He...doesn't like that title.”  
  
“Oh...oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-”  
  
“It's fine, just...don't use it anymore.”  
  
“Yes sir!” The Galra puts his fist to his chest and bows.  
  
Keith turns and spots Shiro, his face brightens and his eyes sparkle in the early morning light, “Go get something to eat.”  
  
The Galra follows Keith's gaze and swallows, nodding quickly before running off to join a small group of others his age. Shiro smiles, leaning his chin on one hand as he watches Keith talk to some others who want his time. He sighs as footsteps cause him to turn his head. He sees Curtis approaching and tenses, forcing a smile. “Uh...hi.”  
  
“Hi.” Curtis shifts, coming to a halt a few feet away. He looks behind Shiro and sees Keith laughing with some Galra, “Do you have some time?”  
  
“Maybe...” Shiro glances back to Keith and then returns his attention to Curtis, “What is it?”  
  
“I brought some of your things with me...I thought you'd want them.” Curtis holds out a long box he'd been holding, he runs his fingers over the lid but doesn't meet Shiro's eyes.  
  
“Oh. Thanks.” Shiro takes the box and opens the lid, peering inside. He sucks in a sharp breath as he pulls out a photograph. The frame is dark, polished wood and the image shows a man and a woman dressed in patterned Kimono's. The woman has her dark, thick hair pulled back in a braid and is looking up at the man with a worshipful expression as she clutches at his arm. The man grins broadly, the ghost of a beard on his face and a streak of grey in his hair. At their feet is a small boy of about six, he's pulling on his mother's kimono and looking up at them with large eyes. Shiro runs his finger over his mothers face and sighs shakily, he looks back up at Curtis. “Thank you.” He says quietly.  
  
“It's fine.” Curtis clears his throat, “Are you happy, Takashi?”  
  
Shiro smiles, the expression soft and open and it takes Curtis' breath away, “I am.” He says simply, looking back at Keith who's smile is infectious. “I really am, Curtis.”  
  
Curtis nods stiffly, frowning, “Good. I'm...happy for you.”  
  
“You know, I'm really sorry for the way things ended between us.” Shiro sets the box down at his feet, “You didn't deserve what I did to you.” He meets Curtis' cold expression and holds his gaze.  
  
“No. I didn't.” Curtis agrees sharply, hands curling into fists, “I can't forgive you, Shiro.”  
  
“I don't expect you to.” Shiro replies.   
  
“I'm being posted at a new comms station on the outskirts of allied territory...I doubt we'll see each other for a while.”  
  
“Oh. Well, good luck, I guess?”  
  
Curtis nods stiffly and frowns over at Keith just as he's saying goodbye to the group he was with, “I have to tell you something-” Curtis starts in a rush of words but he's cut off as more footsteps approach, he turns to see the woman and man from the delegation. “Oh, hi.”  
  
“Lieutenant Commander Green,” The woman says sternly, “Commander Gosling wants to speak to you.”  
  
“You can't give me orders.” Curtis mutters, rolling his eyes, “I'm not under your command.”  
  
“No but you're under Commander Gosling's and she says she wants to see you.” The man says, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Curtis sighs and looks back to Shiro, he leans in, “Be careful.” He breaths so low that the other two can't hear him before he pulls away and gives Shiro a warning look. He turns away then and walks off, Shiro watches his back retreat with a frown and folds his arms across his chest.  
  
“Hi, I'm Takashi Shirogane, I never got your names.” Shiro says after a moment and holds out his Galra hand with a smile. The man glances nervously at the woman, neither of them take the offered hand. Shiro pulls back and shifts his stance, spreading his weight between his feet. Tension forms between his shoulders.  
  
“My name is Natasha Gordon,” The woman says, her eyes sharp and the same shape and colour as her fathers.  
  
“And I'm Todd Gordon.” The man says, “Your little whore killed our father.”  
  
Shiro lets his hands fall to his sides, fingers curling, “I'd watch your mouths if I were you,” He warns, “The Galra don't take insults to their Emperor lightly.”  
  
“Hey...what's going on?”  
  
Shiro turns to see Keith standing a few feet away, face falling into a suspicious frown as he eyes Shiro and the other two, “Keith...” Shiro moves, putting himself firmly between Keith and Gordon's children. “Maybe you'd better go find your guards?” He says quietly, “The more protection the better, right?”  
  
“Shiro...” Keith puts his hand on Shiro's arm, “I don't need protecting. I can look after myself. Who are these guys?”  
  
“Gordon's kids.” Shiro hisses, glancing back at Keith.  
  
“Oh.” Keith looks over to the man and woman who glare at him, he sees anger and grief in their eyes and takes a breath. He pushes Shiro away from him and moves forward, “I'm sorry.” He says, “If there was any other way I'd have taken it...but I couldn't let him de-stabilise everything we've been working for. Trust me, you don't want another war.”   
  
“None of your sorry excuses are gonna change what you did,” The man snaps, the woman nodding her agreement. “You murdered our father, you _bastard_!” The man spits into Keith's face.  
  
The silence ripples outward as the shouting gains the attention of the Galra hanging around, they all go still like hunting animals. Keith freezes, eyes wide as spittle trickles down his cheek. Slowly he reaches up and wipes at his face with the back of his hand. He winces, looking down at it. “I'm sorry.” He says again, almost mechanically. The Galra begin moving forward, reaching for weapons. Shiro reaches out but he's too slow.  
  
The man snatches Keith by the arm and drags it sharply up his back, Keith winces, baring his teeth as Todd grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back firmly to reveal the pale column of his throat. Shiro watches his throat bob as he swallows. His hand lingers in the air before reality catches up to him and he clenches his hand into a fist, “Release him!” He growls, glaring at the two as the woman pulls a knife and holds to Keith's throat.   
  
“Why are you protecting him?!” Todd snaps, eyes narrowed in fury, “Dad was right, you are a traitor! Just as bad as these...monsters.” He shakes Keith firmly, causing a strangled grunt to escape Keith's lips. He pants, lips parted to reveal a vicious set of fangs. Shiro holds up both his hands as Natasha presses the blade closer to Keith's jugular.   
  
The Galra close in, snarls etched onto their faces as they approach. Keith sees them and cracks open his eyes, he shakes his head as best he can. The Galra hesitate, glancing at one another warily before slowly lowering their weapons.  
  
“Ok...ok put the knife down. We can come to some kind of resolution here-”  
  
“Why shouldn't we cut his throat, huh? He took our dad away from us!” Natalie screams, hair falling into her tear-filled eyes.  
  
“Do this and you'll start another war.” Shiro says slowly, eyes fixed on Keith's pained face and the tiny droplet of blood that the knife brings to the surface of his skin, “The Galra are far stronger than anyone on earth. They have better weapons, better organisation...better everything. They're the best warriors in the universe! You have to listen to me. You don't want them taking up arms against you.”  
  
“How do we know that they won't destroy us all anyway?” Todd shakes his head, “They're monsters. They don't care about us...they don't care about anything except bloodshed.”  
  
“I...I'm sorry.” Keith gasps again, wincing as his arm is yanked further up his back. He growls, baring his fangs in pain. “I had to do it. I didn't...didn't have a choice. If I'd let him get away with it the Galra would've seen me as weak and without me on the throne they'd end up with someone much worse. You don't want that. I promise you I won't let them hurt Earth or any more of her people. We'll leave you all alone and...and I'll let you take your father's remains back home for a proper burial.”  
  
Shiro hears the Galra move in. Boots on concrete, the clatter of weapons being drawn, “Release him and you'll walk away alive.” He promises, “They're going to kill you. Just...please, no one else needs to die for this.”  
  
Todd looks to his sister who bites her lip. Slowly she lets the hand holding the knife drop to her side, the knife clattering to the floor. Todd curses and pushes Keith away from him, Shiro catches him as he stumbles into his arms. He holds him close, pushing hair from his face and tilting his head to look at the cut, “You ok?” He gasps, breathing hard as he holds Keith's face in both hands and searches him carefully.  
  
“I'm ok.” Keith assures him, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into Shiro's chest, “I'm ok, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro wraps him in his arms as the Galra guards surround Gordon's children and slap cuffs on their wrists. Shiro kisses Keith's hair and sighs in relief, closing his eyes and taking a moment to hold him close.   
  
“Sire?” One of the soldiers asks hesitantly, “What do you want us to do with them?”  
  
Keith sighs and pulls away from Shiro's embrace, he looks at them with a soft expression, “Keep them in their rooms under heavy guard while the negotiations are in progress...then when they leave, give them their father's remains and let them go home.”  
  
The Galra all exchange confused glances before they seem to accept Keith's orders and hustle the pair away. Keith watches them go and sighs, “I know. I know you warned me.”  
  
Shiro takes Keith's hands in his own and holds him close, “I didn't think they'd actually do it.” He says, burying his nose in the crown of Keith's head, “You could've fought back...why didn't you?” Shiro asks, drawing away and searching Keith's face carefully.  
  
Keith smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes as he steps back from Shiro, “Because they weren't gonna hurt me. They're not like that.”  
  
“You couldn't have known that.” Shiro sighs, shaking his head.  
  
“I did. They're not killers, not like us.” Keith curls his hands into loose fists and shrugs one shoulder, “It was in their eyes, they're not cut out for it.” Shiro watches as Keith turns away, “I'm gonna take a shower and then we're meeting mom and Kolivan for the negotiations. Coming?” Keith looks back over his shoulder at Shiro.  
  
Shiro picks up the box Curtis had given him, “Yeah.” He says and watches Keith's back as he follows him into the palace.  
  
XXX  
  
The first round of negotiations go well. Much better than the last. Keith accepts some proposals, suggests amendments on others. Gosling is cool but as accommodating as she can be, she checks in with her fellows back at the Garrison and finally gets the changes Keith wants.   
  
Days pass and finally Keith signs the documents. He pushes the tablet with his digital signature back to Gosling who takes it. “It seems we are done here.” She says and rises slowly, “I will take these back to the Garrison and we will contact you if anything changes.”  
  
“Thank you, commander. Have a safe journey.” Keith tells her and watches as she leaves the council room.  
  
Krolia sighs, “Then it is done.” She says and smiles.  
  
“We're free.” Keith agrees, smiling with her and the room erupts in celebratory cheers.   
  
An impromptu feast is held that evening. The Galra celebrating their new alliances and their freedom to act as they wish. Keith sits at the head of the table, close to Shiro and watches his people celebrate. The Paladins join them, laughing and talking happily. Keith is surrounded by friends and family and he leans his head on Shiro's shoulder with a smile he buries in his shirt. Shiro squeezes his hand, “You did it.” He whispers, brushing hair from Keith's eyes gently.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith agrees, closing his eyes and sighing, “I'm tired.”  
  
“Hm, maybe an early night?”  
  
“No. I'll stay.” Keith says and smiles as he pulls away just enough to take a sip of his drink. “Shiro?”  
  
Shiro looks at him, hair mussed from his own fingers and circlet askew, “Yeah?”  
  
Keith adjusts it and hums, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Are you...happy, here with me?”  
  
Shiro nods, “Yeah. I am. Happier than I've been in...years.” He says, looking down into his cup.  
  
“I'd understand if you...wanted to fly again. Really.” Keith shifts, eyes dropping down to look at his own cup, half full of red liquid.   
  
“What?” Shiro blinks at him in confusion.  
  
“I see the way you watch the stars, Shiro. I don't want to be the one who clips your wings.”  
  
“No, Keith.” Shiro touches his face, lifting his gaze back up, “You haven't. Exploring again would be good, yes but as long as I'm with you I'm home. Wherever that may be.”  
  
Keith watches him, gauging his response before finally nodding, “I love you, Takashi.”  
  
Shiro's cheeks flush and his fingers twitch against Keith's skin, his eyes dart away as if embarrassed that others would overhear them, “I know.” He says, breathless. He looks up, licking his lips, the pink on his cheeks deepens, “ _A_ _i shiteru yo..._ _”  
  
Keith blinks blankly at him for a moment, his brain taking too long to process the Japanese phrase. Shiro's face goes through several different emotions at once, hope, concern, to fear. Keith's brain finally catches up and he puts his hand to the side of Shiro's face, grinning as he leans in and kisses him. _  
  
The evening ends with Shiro and Keith in the gardens after the suns have set. They sit at the foot of the obelisk, watching the fountain and listening to the night creatures beginning to stir. Keith leans against Shiro's side, their fingers entwined loosely. Shiro looks up at the stars, unfamiliar but somehow feeling more like home than Earth ever did. “One day I'm going to go out there and see more.” Shiro says to himself, causing Keith to look up and follow his gaze.  
  
“I'll go wherever you go.” He says quietly, brushing his thumb against the back of Shiro's hand and smiling softly.   
  
“New worlds Keith,” Shiro sinks against the monument and grins, an eager, excited light in his eyes, “Imagine it.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith says breathlessly, his hand tightening on Shiro's, “How many more places are there to explore? We could go on forever and never see an end to it.”

  
Shiro hums in agreement, “We can see how many more planets want to join us, a new coalition.” He stretches his neck, rubbing at it and sighs, “Will they let you go though? I mean you're emperor.”  
  
“They'll have to or I'll leave anyway.” Keith says, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder, “I'll follow you across the universe, Shiro. I won't lose you again.”  
  
Shiro places a kiss in Keith's hair, “Never again.” He promises, smiling and closing his eyes.  
  
They fall silent for a moment before Keith shifts. Shiro glances at him and sees a frown on his face, slowly he rises and moves out of the light from the flame atop the monument. Shiro follows him, standing at his side. Keith tilts his head, “Do...do you hear that?” He breathes, voice hitching as he grabs Shiro's wrist tight enough to bruise if it had been his flesh one.  
  
“Hear what?”  
  
“I...” Keith licks his lips, turning his head back and forth as if searching for something. “A voice...” He breathes, fingers twitching. It feels like electricity zinging in his nerve endings, as if his hair is standing on end. It prickles down his skin, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh.   
  
Shiro closes his eyes and frowns. From somewhere far, far away he hears a distant roar. His body fills with an echo of buzzing energy, a voice...distant, hazy but he _knows_. His eyes open and he stands, Keith along with him as he looks up at the sky. The stars twinkle back at him, hinting at all the secrets they hold. Keith's eyes are bright, alight with an energy they haven't felt for years. They look at each other and then back at the sky. “They're still there...” Shiro says, “I can...hear her.”  
  
Keith smiles, “Me too.”   
  
Something clicks inside them. A puzzle piece they had forgotten they were missing. Shiro can feel the others, half asleep but waking fast. He sucks in a breath, the Black Lion's presence solidifying in his heart. She purrs long and low in the back of his mind.  
  
Their hands tighten on each other and they watch the skies until the moon is high above them. Nothing happens. Keith blinks, looking to the doors of the palace as the other Paladin's run out into the gardens, dressed in little more than their pyjamas. Pidge rubs at her eyes, mumbling something under her breath while Lance comes to a halt and looks up at the sky. His Altean markings glow brightly in the gloom. Hunk seems jittery, eyes alight with the same light as everyone else's as they hold their breaths.   
  
And then Keith screams. He falls to his knees, hands on his head. Shiro drops beside him, hands hovering, terror filling his gaze. The others are slower to react, shock holding them rooted to the spots as Keith groans thickly. He doubles over, pulling at his hair before sucking in a lungful of air and staring at them all with wide eyes. “Keith?” Shiro asks, reaching out to put a firm hand on his shoulder, “Keith...what...what happened?”  
  
“I...I don't...know.” Keith pants, the agony receding as he blinks and holds Shiro's shoulder so he doesn't fall. He feels like the world is spinning. “I...I saw...a face.” He swallows, looking up into Shiro's eyes, his own fearful and wild, “A face like a void...and...and eyes...golden eyes...I...” He shakes his head, the image fading already even as he tries to keep hold of it. “It said...it said 'we come'.”   
  
“What...what does that mean?” Hunk asks glancing around at his friends, wringing his hands, “Is this...is this a-a vision? Like...is Keith psychic?”  
  
“No.” Keith shakes his head, taking a steadying breath as he lets Shiro help him to his feet.   
  
“Out of all of us, Keith was more in touch with Voltron's quintessence,” Pidge offers hesitantly, frowning. Her mouth is a thin line and her hands shake, “Maybe...maybe it's a message. We heard the lions and now...now Keith had this...vision. I think they're connected.”  
  
“He found Blue before any of us even knew it was there,” Lance agrees, “There is...something. It feels...”  
  
“Bad.” Hunk whispers, his massive body trembling as he looks back up at the stars.  
  
“Whatever it was, it was evil.” Keith says, frowning, “Not like Haggar or-or Zarkon...this was...older. So...so much older.” He shakes as Shiro wraps his arms around him and draws him close, his skin is freezing cold.  
  
“Come on, let's go inside.” Shiro suggests, glancing back up at the sky as if expecting to see the face Keith had. “There's not a whole lot we can do right now.”  
  
“Except wait.” Lance agrees solemnly.  
  
“Yeah, wait and...hope.” Shiro sighs and together they all re-enter the palace.


End file.
